amor eterno
by Black Symphony
Summary: Michiru empieza a insinuar lo que quiere, pero tendrá Haruka el valor de expresar su amor y hacer la pregunta mas importante de su vida?
1. la distancia fortalece al corazon

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenese. Esta es la traduccion de la historia everlasting love escrita por Angel Della Notte.

Una joven de cabellos rubios cortos se encontraba sentada en una silla reclinable con una niña tosiendo en su regazo, la niña tenia cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros con ojos color violeta. La chica trataba de balancear el teléfono entre el hombro y su oído mientras trataba de calmar a la niña.

vamos Amy contesta el teléfono, "Ah buenas noches Amy-chan soy Haruka lamento llamar tan tarde pero se trata de Hotaru, ella ha tenido una terrible tos los últimos días y ahora esta hirviendo. No se que hacer, de un resfriado pequeño puedo encargarme, pero de situaciones como esta se encarga Michiru o Setsuna, pero Michiru esta en Londres hasta el próximo jueves y Setsuna esta representando a la princesa en la reunión del consejo galáctico."

"No hay problema Haruka-san todavía estaba despierta, había un especial en la televisión sobre un nuevo procedimiento, pero no importa lo he visto antes, enseguida salgo para allá" Haruka colgó el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa en lugar de ponerlo en el cargador, la habitación era un desastre habían varias sabanas tiradas en el piso, vasos de sopas a la mitad y un recipiente de basura lleno de servilletas. Ella mecía a Hotaru susurrando que todo estararia bien.

Treinta minutos mas tarde alguien tocaba la puerta, se paro con Hotaru en sus brazos abrasándola mas fuerte cada vez que tosía. una sonrisa de alivio se reflejo en su rostro al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Amy que sujetaba una bolsa de medicinas en la mano.

"Hola Haruka-san, oh se nota que tiene mucha fiebre" dijo Amy notando la cara roja de la niña y sintiendo el calor al tocar su frente "tenemos que llevarla a la recamara y darle un bañó frío, veremos si le ayuda a bajar la fiebre" se dirigió hacia las escaleras conociendo el camino. A pesar de que las externas trataban de mantenerse alejadas de las internas en ocasiones les gustaba organizar una pequeña fiesta e invitar a las internas. Tanto Michiru como Haruka y Setsuna disfrutaban ser anfitrionas aunque las ultimas dos lo negaran.

Al llegar a la recamara Amy empezó a preparar el baño asegurándose que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada, al mismo tiempo Haruka desvestía a Hotaru diciéndole que esto la hará sentirse mejor. Cuando el baño estuvo listo la acomodo en la tina mientras observaba a Amy mojar una toalla y depositarla en su frente, luego se dirigió hacia su maleta sacando un termómetro y poniéndolo en la boca de Hotaru.

"creo que es solo un resfrío un poco fuerte, te daré una medicina para ella, eso y mucho reposo ayudara a que recupere su salud. Oh ciento dos grados es alto pero el baño le ayudara, la volveré a tomar en unos minutos."

Amy se fue después de que Hotaru estuviera vestida, medicada y durmiendo en su cama. Tosía algunas veces pero estaba definitivamente mejor. Haruka estaba agradecida de que Amy aya llegado a su casa. la genio de cabellos azules todavía asistía a la secundaria pero había empezado a tomar clases de noche y era voluntaria en el hospital donde trabaja su madre, progresando en su meta de convertirse en doctora. Haruka subió al ático y saco un viejo monitor de bebe, dejando uno en el cuarto de Hotaru y el otro en su bolsillo mientras limpiaba la casa, una hora mas tarde estaba feliz de tenerlo, cuando escuchar que Hotaru empezó a toser. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto de Hotaru, al llegar la vio sentada tosiendo. Haruka se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con un vaso de agua, del cual Hotaru empezó a beber lentamente tomándose otra medicina antes de vaciar el vaso.

" Haruka papa no me gusta estar enferma" dijo Hotaru mientras tosía.

"Lo se, princesa ,lo se, duérmete y te sentirás mejor en la mañana" trato de animarla mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello.

"Haruka papa no puedo dormir, la tos me despierta" abrazándose a Haruka

"solo recuéstate e inténtalo" respondió observando como la medicina hacia efecto en Hotaru haciéndola bostezar.

"Haruka papa quédate con migo por favor" le pidió acurrucándose en su regazo, Haruka solo asintió y miro a la niña que tenia entre sus brazos.

"cantarías para mi? "

"Por supuesto princesita" Respondió apoyándose contra la cabecera acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

"cierra los ojos" le dijo y empezó a cantar

_Duerme amor _

_sin temor_

_Dulces sueños ten_

_Mientras que contigo este_

_Tu estas bien_

_Al soñar realidad_

_Tus anhelos son_

_Con amor te arrullara_

_Mi canción_

_Sueños que volando van _

_A donde Irán_

_Alegrar tu corazón_

_Ellos podrán_

_Y hacerte feliz_

_Con gran fe _

_Quiero que _

_Llegue la ocasión_

_De lograr _

_Ya sin soñar_

_Tu ilusión ,tu ilusión _

Cuando termino, dirigió su mirada hacia Hotaru y noto que estaba dormida. Cuidadosamente la coloco en la cama asegurándose de no despertarla, se acerco nuevamente para besarla, ya estaba lista para salir de la habitación pero Hotaru llamo su nombre a pesar que seguía dormida "aquí estoy princesa" dijo arrodillándose junto a la cama observando a su hija. A menudo le era difícil creer que ellas habían querido matar a esa niña tan dulce que ahora amaban tanto. Gracias a la princesa que pudo salvarla, Haruka no podía imaginarse como seria su vida sin ella..

(Aeropuerto de Tokio)

Una joven de cabellos color aguamarin caminaba por la terminal del aeropuerto llevaba un vestido rosado hasta los tobillos de mangas largas con un estuche de violín en la mano. Ella siempre llevaba consigo su violín se sentía mejor al hacerlo no confiaba lo suficiente para ponerlo en el maletero del avión . Durante su recorrido por el aeropuerto muchas personas la observaban, algunas la reconocían, otras no y solo admiraban su belleza y la elegancia que portaba, aunque no la reconocieran sabían que era alguien importante. Observaba a las personas principalmente a los hombres vestidos de negro. Hasta que noto uno con un letrero que decía "Kaiou Michiru " el hombre que sostenía el letrero la reconoció de inmediato por la foto que le mostraron en la agencia de limosinas. El camino hacia ella, haciendo una leve reverencia se ofreció a cargar su violín, al cual ella se negó.

"buenas noches Kaiou-sama" Michiru asintió y empezó a seguirlo hasta salir del aeropuerto , no estaba de humor para hacer conversación , estaba muy cansada. A pesar de que su agente hizo hasta lo imposible fue incapaz de reservar un vuelo mas temprano, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Su regreso a Tokio no estaba programado hasta la siguiente semana, pero el mar estaba inquieto y sentía que era necesitada en casa. Había hablado con Haruka toda la semana e incluso unas horas antes, pero no le informo de algún problema, aun así sabia que Haruka le estaba ocultando algo. El hombre la llevo hacia una limosina blanca donde dos hombres estaban cargando su equipaje al auto. El conductor le ofreció poner su violín en el maletero, pero una vez mas lo rechazo, luego le abrió la puerta, y ella le agradeció al cerrarla .

Normalmente Haruka era quien la recogía del aeropuerto, pero era muy tarde y Setsuna no regresaría a casa hasta que terminara la reunión galáctica en cinco días. A Michiru no le importaba viajar en limosina. Le gustaba ser famosa pero no quería ser tratada diferente. Prefería una vida simple sin ser alardeada o mimada. Le gustaba mucho mas viajar en el convertible amarillo de Haruka para poder acurrucarse con su amante. La compañía discográfica se negó a que su violinista estrella viajara en taxi. Habían muchas cosas de su vida que eran mejor ocultar, como que su novio de varios años Ten'ou Haruka era realmente una mujer y su novia. Que diría la farándula si se enteraran que Kaiou Michiru era homosexual? Su agente siempre mencionaba el escándalo que provocaría y era la razón por cual lo mantenían en secreto. El era el único en la compañía que conocía la verdad.

"hacia donde Kaiou-sama" le pregunto el conductor.

"la casa por favor" respondió Michiru por el intercom, "y por favor no es necesario ser tan formal"

"como desee Kaiou-San, llegaremos en treinta minutos" el conductor respondió buscando en la agenda la dirección, la agencia de limosinas le entrego una lista de los posibles lugares a los cuales podría dirigirse, la casa, la compañía discográfica, y otros lugares. El nunca había trabajado para ella, pero otros conductores dicen que ella y Ten'ou-san son excelentes clientes ambos muy amables y no pedían nada raro como muchos famosos, el día anterior, trabajo para una actriz que insistió que la limosina estuviera llena de M&M azules, antes de recogerla, el tuvo que escogerlos de cuatro bolsas.

La limosina llego a la casa, la cual era de dos pisos con una amplia zona de césped y una piscina. El conductor le abrió la puerta para que bajara, luego llevo sus maletas a la casa. Le dio las gracias, y subió por las escalera, su primera parada era la habitación de su hija adoptiva. Hotaru llevaba varios años viviendo con ellas desde que su padre falleció. Hotaru estaba muy feliz de vivir con las externas, quienes la consideraban parte de su familia muy poco convencional. Con la luz del pasillo Michiru pudo ver a la niña y a una figura recostada al borde de la cama, al acercarse vio que era Haruka, le dio un golpecito en el hombro para despertarla, "Michiru" dijo Haruka sorprendida al verla frente a ella. Michiru hizo un gesto de silencio, luego tomo su mano para salir de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo se dio la vuelta y deposito un beso en los labios de la rubia.

"Michiru que estas haciendo en casa" pregunto después de responder al beso.

"el mar estaba inquieto sentía que me necesitaban en casa, así que después de mi ultimo concierto le pedí a mi agente un vuelo de regreso a casa" respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka.

"amor por que estabas durmiendo en la habitación de Hotaru? "

"ella ha estado enferma estos últimos días, Amy dice que es solo un resfriado y todo lo que podemos hacer es dejar que siga su curso" respondió abrazándola mas fuerte. Michiru había estado de gira por Europa las ultimas tres semanas y la había extrañado mucho.

"ella ha estado tosiendo toda la noche, supongo que me quede dormida mientras la observaba"

"debiste haberme dicho que estaba enferma. Por que me lo ocultaste?"

"no quería preocuparte, no hubieras podido hacer nada desde Londres. Yo podía encargarme" dijo acariciando el cabello de Michiru.

"pude haber tomado un avión de regreso a casa antes" dijo empezando a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Haruka.

"Michi tu nunca as cancelado un concierto incluso antes con los ataques de los youma nunca lo hiciste"

" además te dije que podía manejar la situación"

"lo se Ruka pero mi familia es mas importante que un estupido concierto tu, Hotaru y Setsuna son mas importantes" le dio otro beso.

"ahora, cuando fue la ultima vez que dormiste una noche entera? Te vez cansada. Cámbiate y acuéstate iré a hacer un poco de te y luego te alcanzo"

"que pasara con Hotaru?" pregunto Haruka mientras era empujada por Michiru hacia su habitación

"ella esta durmiendo , tu estas fuera de servicio, ahora yo cuidare de ella y de ti, a la cama"

Al regresar Haruka estaba cambiada y acostada en la cama. Michiru le entrego una tasa de te, luego empezó a cambiase, usando una camisa de Haruka. Como ya era costumbre llevaba con ella algunas camisas de Haruka en cada viaje, que tenían el aroma de la rubia pero después de tres semanas ya habían perdido su aroma y a pesar de que hoy dormiría en los brazos de su amante quería sentirla un poco mas.

Michiru se acerco a Haruka y empezó a tomar de su te.

"te extrañe" dijo Haruka terminándose el te y depositando la tasa en la mesita de noche.

"yo también te extrañe" respondió, mientras Haruka acariciaba su cabello y rostro. al terminar su te Haruka tomo la taza depositándola junto a la suya. Un silencio invadió la habitación y si no hubiera sido por las suaves carisias de la rubia hubiera pensado que se había quedado dormida.

" Haruka en que estas pensando?" pregunto al ver a su amante tan pensativa.

"en nada "

"mentirosa" bromeo "tienes esa expresión que pones cuando piensas"

"esta bien, si estoy pensando en algo. No puedo ocultarte nada verdad?"dijo besando su mejilla "me conoces mejor que nadie"

"Te conozco mejor que tu misma" dijo girando su rostro para que la besara en los labios.

"en donde he escuchado eso antes?" comento recordando cuando se entero de su destino como la sailor de Urano y que Michiru era sailor Neptuno.

"Ten'nou Haruka no trates de cambiar el tema, en que estas pensando?" volvió a preguntar sintiendo como Haruka mordisqueaba su cuello.

"es algo tonto" respondió provocando que Michiru se alejara y le diera una mirada severa,

"esta bien, solo pensaba si al pasar los años cuando nuestros cabellos estén grises y hayamos vivido nuestras vidas, si todavía seguiremos como ahora. Si podré tenerte entre mis brazos acariciando tu cabello con tu cabeza en mi pecho escuchando a mi corazón latir, me pregunto si al pasar los años todavía me amaras."

"por supuesto que lo haremos Ruka, siempre te amare y nunca podría dejarte. No podré tener un anillo en mi dedo o un certificado en la pared, pero estoy unida a ti por amor y nada en este mundo podrá cambiarlo" Michiru se coloco sobre Haruka y empezó a besarla mientas le quitaba la camisa.

(varias horas después)

Haruka observo el reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Hotaru permanecía dormida, podía escucharla a través del monitor, la tos era menor que el día anterior. Dirigió su mirada hacia su amante que estaba abrazada a ella, sus cuerpos desnudos haciendo contacto, Michiru usándola como almohada con su oído presionado cerca de su corazón, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era bueno tenerla de regreso, a pesar de que ambas estaban muy cansadas, hacer el amor fue algo maravilloso, talvez fue por estar tanto tiempo separadas. Usualmente trataban de no viajar mas de una semana dos máximo. Los pensamientos

se alborotaron en su cabeza y era la razón por la cual estaba despierta y no dormida. Había tratado de reconciliar el sueño pero las palabras de Michiru seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza "no podré tener un anillo en mi dedo o un certificado en la pared" que quiso decir? Haruka miro las manos de Michiru notando un anillo en la mano derecha, se lo regalo hace un par de años para su cumplaños, era un anillo de zafiro en forma de corazón, "tu ya tienes un anillo, y de que se trata eso de un certificado en la pared?" de pronto lo entendió al notar que la mano izquierda de Michiru carecía de anillos "quieres casarte?" susurro para no despertarla."no podemos casarnos ambas somos chicas."


	2. lazos familiares

( Dos días después )

Michiru aun permanecía en cama, recostada sobre el hombro de Haruka, la rubia tenia un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ninguna se percato de la niña que entro corriendo a la habitación saltando sobre ambas mayormente sobre Haruka. "Ah que d-" gruño Haruka tratando de recuperar el aliento a pesar que la niña seguía sobre su pecho.

"cuida tu vocabulario cariño" Michiru abrió los ojos viendo a la niña en medio de las dos.

"buenos días princesa"

"por dios Hotaru que hora es?"pregunto Haruka levantando a la niña poniéndola en una posición mas cómoda para poder respirar.

"5:30" respondió Michiru volteándose para tratar de reconciliar el sueño

"Michiru mama levántate, hoy es el primer día de clases" dijo Hotaru al ver que su madre adoptiva volvía a dormirse, al ver a su "padre" noto que hacia lo mismo que Michiru "vamos Haruka papa levántate" acercándose para hacerle cosquillas

Haruka tenia una sonrisa traviesa mientras susurraba algo al oído de Hotaru, ambas se lanzaron sobre Michiru haciéndole cosquillas hasta quedar sin aliento de tanto reír.

"esta bien Hotaru ya estamos despiertas"

"Princesa ve y cámbiate después que Haruka papa y yo tomemos una ducha haremos el desayuno"

"Podemos comer waffles?"pregunto emocionada. Michiru asintió.

"con arándanos?" de nuevo Michiru solo asintió y esta vez la niña salio corriendo de la habitación.

" Oh no no lo harás" dijo Michiru al ver a Haruka acurrucarse debajo de las sabanas "si yo estoy despierta, tu también, vamos haragana"

"cinco minutos mas por favor Michi" se escucho por debajo de las sabanas

"no después de la broma que hiciste, ahora levántate"

Michiru camino al otro extremo de la cama viendo un pie de Haruka afuera de las sabanas, lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que la sailor de los cielos cayera al piso.

"ow Michi eso dolió" se quejo desde el piso viendo a su amante

"Ruka si algo e aprendido de ti es que a veces necesitad algo de violencia" dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Haruka se levanto con la ayuda de Michiru, cuando estaba de pie, cargo a Michiru entre sus brazos

"prefiero que me ames con ternura" y empezó a besar su cuello mientras caminaba.

"Haruka a donde me llevas?" pregunto pretendiendo protestar por ser cargada, pero en realidad le gustaba cuando Haruka la trataba así.

"a la ducha, nuestra hija nos espera y no estará feliz si no le das su desayuno, así que nos bañaremos y después iras a hacer esos waffles con arándano" respondió bajándola al llegar al baño.

"solo una ducha?" pregunto con voz seductora en el oído de la rubia.

"creo que tenemos tiempo para algo mas" atrapándola en un beso.

(unas horas después)

Después de vestir y dejarla a Hotaru en la escuela, ahora se dirigían hacia su colegio. Ahora atenderían a la secundaria Juban con Usagi y las demás chicas. Mugen Gakuen fue destruida hace un año en el ataque de faraón 90. Haruka estaciono su auto y salio para luego abrirle la puerta a Michiru, Un grupo de estiduantes de primer año la vieron llegar y empezaron a corre en su dirección. Ellas escucharon durante las vacaciones de verano que el joven piloto Japonés Ten'ou Haruka asistiría a su colegio y todas querían una oportunidad para ganar su corazón.

"Ten'ou-kun, Ten'ou-kun!" gritaban acercándose al auto, de pronto pararon en seco al notar como Michiru bajaba del auto. Haruka cerro la puerta y Michiru la tomo del brazo dándole un beso en la mejilla

"te gusta jugar con ellas verdad?" comento Haruka señalando al grupo de chicas decepcionadas

"solo les demuestro lo que es mío"

"tu club de fans necesita un recordatorio de vez en cuando"

"no soy la única que tiene un club de fans" dijo Haruka señalando al grupo de chicos que fingían no ver a Michiru

"oh la dicha de ser famosa" dijo levantando su mano al pecho simulando un suspiro

"Y hermosa" susurro Haruka acercándose al oído, y depositando un discreto beso en su cuello

"Haruka-san Michiru-san" grito Usagi corriendo hacia ellas, con las otras internas siguiendo a la princesa

"Hola cabeza de bombón" respondió Haruka al ser ella y Michiru abrasadas por la joven rubia.

"Haruka-san no puedo creer que tu y Michiru-san asistirán a nuestra colegio"

"bueno, al principio había planeado dejar la escuela para enfocarme en las carreras, pero Michiru y Setsuna pensaron que seria bueno terminar. Para dar un buen ejemplo a Hotaru"

"además Ruka solo nos falta un semestre por terminar, y tu eres un buen padre"

"entonces solo estarán aquí hasta el próximo invierno?" pregunto Minako

"si, planeamos graduarnos temprano"

"alguna de ustedes piensa asistir a la universidad?" esta vez fue Amy quien pregunto levantando la mirada de su libro.

"yo pienso tomar algunas clases pero quiero concentrarme en mi música, también tenemos que cuidar de Hotaru. No sabemos cuantas veces Haruka y yo tendremos que viajar"

"viajar?"pregunto Makoto

"si, empezare a correr tiempo completo y durante la temporada estaré viajando por todo Japón. Michiru tuvo mucho éxito en Europa, el próximo año hara una gira en America" al terminar escucho la campana sonar.

"nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde en el primer día de clases"

"Ten'ou Haruka preocupada por llegar a tiempo? Haruka el año pasado llegaste mas de treinta y siete veces tarde incluyendo el primer día de clases"

"Si quiero ser un buen ejemplo para mi hija debo practicar lo que predico, vamos cariño" dijo tomándola del brazo,

"Amy-chan tu tienes química avanzada con nosotras?" pregunto Michiru

Amy abrió una libreta que tenia en las manos para ver su horario de clases "hmm parece que si" voltio la hoja y miro a Usagi y Minako "Usagi, Minako ambas tienen clase de ingles, esta en el camino hacia nuestra clase de química" ambas respiraron aliviadas, porque no encontraban su propio horario.

( Mas tarde )

Haruka dejo a Hotaru en casa de Usagi y se marcho. La princesa se cabello rosado se encontraba visitando del futuro. Michiru estaba en la escuela practicando su violín y lo estaría por varias horas. Hoy no tenia que entrenar tenia el día libre. Manejo hacia el templo Hikawa. Se detuvo al llegar a la parte superior . Vio a Rei gritarle a Yuuchiro mientra barría . Rei levanto la vista y la vio con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Haruka-san te encuentras bien?"

"si todo esta bien"

"de acuerdo, en que puedo ayudarte?"

"nada, solo quería hablar contigo"

"ya veo, y en donde esta Michiru-san? Es muy raro ver a una sin la otra"

"esta en la escuela, el instructor de la orquesta le pidio que se les uniera, asi que tocara con ellos este año" respondió empezando a caminar

"Rei ahora eres una sacerdotisa verdad?"

"si, hace poco ascendí de aprendiz a sacerdotisa " respondió muy orgullosa

"entonces si puedes casar?"

"si quisiera, podría hacerlo. Yuuchiro y yo tenemos una relación seria, pero no creo estar lista para casarme, además quien sabe cuanto tiempo le tome para pedírmelo. Por que lo preguntas Haruka-san?"

"eso no fue lo que quise decir, puedes casar a dos personas? Puedes realizar la ceremonia?

"si puedo hacerla" respondió sin entender muy bien lo que Haruka estaba preguntando

"podrías casarnos a Michiru y a mi?"

"puedo dar la ceremonia pero no seria reconocida legalmente. Ambas son chicas. Japón no reconoce los matrimonios del mismo sexo"

"eso no me importa, yo la amo y ella merece tener ese anillo en su dedo"

" es tan lindo que pienses eso, Michiru es afortunada al tenerte"

"desearía que Yuuchiro fuera algo como tu, pero no importa lo amo como es"

"no, yo soy la afortunada, no merezco a alguien como ella"

"entonces lo harás? nos casaras?"

"por supuesto que lo hare, seria un honor"

"gracias Rei, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, especialmente a Michiru, todavía no le he preguntado"

"ya tienes el anillo?

"todavía no, quiero darle el anillo de mi madre, pero tengo que pedírselo a mi padre"

"tu padre? No sabia que estaba vivo, siempre has dado la impresión de ser huérfana"

"es como si lo hubiera sido, el nuca fue un padre para mi. Poco tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre me envío a un internado, solo dure un par de años. El director no estaba muy feliz de saber que dormía con su hija"

"supongo que siempre as sido un demonio, que edad tenias?"

"cerca de los catorce"

"que paso después?

"me expulsaron, mi padre si no lo había hecho antes lo hizo en esa ocasión y me desheredo. Me compro un apartamento y me dejo elegir la escuela. Todavía me da una pensión mensual aunque no la necesito"

"ya entiendo" respondió observando a Usagi subir las escaleras

"Rei-chan" saludo parándose frente a ella "Haruka-san que haces aquí?"

"solo hablando con Rei-chan" dijo agachándose para besar la mejilla de Rei

"gracias por el consejo, adiós Rei-chan, adiós cabeza de bombón"

"Rei-chan que hacia Haruka aquí?"

"nada, solo hablábamos" respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

"solo hablaban? te beso Rei-chan, y que pasara con Yuuchiro y Michiru. Oh y Haruka es una chica no puedes ser infiel con ella! "

"Usagi tonta no estoy siendo infiel con Haruka-san ! Solo hablábamos" Rei y Usagi empezaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían.

Al final de las escaleras Haruka dejo salir una risita al saber que su secreto estaba seguro.

Miro hacia arriba observando como Ami y Makoto llegaban al templo escuchando la pelea de Usagi y Rei "están peleando de nuevo?" Pregunto Makoto

(Al siguiente día Nishi-shinjuku, distrito de comercio)

Un hombre calvo, de baja estatura entro a una oficina en la cual ve a un hombre sentado en una mesa de roble mirando a través de una pila de papeles. El hombre era mayor con el pelo rubio rojizo que tenia manchas de color gris en el mismo. El era un hombre alto, podía verse a pesar de que estaba sentado.

"Director-sama hay un muchacho joven en el vestíbulo que esta solicitando verlo" dijo el hombre calvo

"tiene una cita? No recuerdo haber programado ninguna para hoy"

"no señor no tiene cita"

"entonces dile que se vaya, por que me molestas con esto?"

"si señor, discúlpeme" el sabia que el joven no tenia cita, pero se le hizo extraño el parecido que tenia con el director. Sabia que el director tenia un hijo pero era un niño de siete años. El hombre estaba listo para salir, pero recordó la tarjeta de identificación que tenia en la mano. La había leído en el ascensor notando el apellido Ten'ou, pensando si se trataba de un sobrino o algo.

"director-sama el me pidió que le entregara esto si se negaba a recibirlo" dándole la tarjeta de identificación.

El director observo la tarjeta leyendo el nombre en voz alta reconociendo la foto. Conocía muy bien ese nombre, suspiro y dijo "dile a ella que pase"

"ella?" Comento, pero el director no dijo nada, así que salio de la oficia para hacer pasar al joven.

Regreso unos minutos después seguido por Haruka. El silencio invadió la oficina y podía sentirse la tensión en el aire.

"déjanos solos" ordeno. El hombre solo asintió y salio rápidamente de la oficina

"Haruka veo que aun sigues vistiéndote como hombre"

"que puedo decir padre, siempre quisiste un hijo"

"todavía sigues corrompiendo a las jóvenes de Tokio?"

"no, ahora solo es una, veras padre yo tengo la habilidad de ser fiel. Todavía sigues pretendiendo ser un hombre de familia?" pregunto acercándose al escritorio tomando una foto de su padre, madrastra y medio hermano.

"Haruka ambos sabemos que no viniste hasta aquí solo para hablar. Que quieres? Mas dinero?"

"yo no necesito tu dinero"

su padre la ignoro "cuanto dinero te doy mensual? 2,000,000 yen?"

"te dije que no necesitó tu dinero" dijo empezando a frustrarse

"no es suficiente?" su padre continuaba ignorándola "se que no fui un padre perfecto pero-"

"un padre perfecto? Nunca as sido un padre para mi. Cuando no estabas revolcándote con tu secretaria, estabas muy ocupado para dedicarnos algo de tiempo." grito, estrellando la foto que tenia en las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio, cortándose en el proceso.

"Ten'ou Haruka!" grito su padre poniéndose de pie.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar que se habría la puerta, una mujer de cabellos rojizo entro por la puerta.

" Hayaki, lo siento no sabia que tenias una reunión. Oh Haruka eres tu. Estas de regreso en Tokio?"

"si, ahora vivo en el distrito de Azuba Juban"

"Azuba Juban, hmph. Alison, Haruka esta de salida"

"es verdad" confirmo Haruka "te llamare después para decirte que es lo que necesito"

"Haruka no es necesario que te vayas por mi culpa, acompáñanos a almorzar" dijo Alison

"tengo que negarme, Michiru me espera"

"Michiru?" pregunto Alison

"mi novia"

"su novia de esta semana" comento Hayaki en voz baja

"he tenido una relación con ella, y solo con ella por dos años" respondió caminando hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de Alison, pero ella la sujeto del brazo deteniéndola.

"no te vayas así, que necesitas?"

"quiero el anillo de mi madre"

"no te lo daré para que lo empeñes por dinero"

"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no necesito tu dinero!" dijo alzando la voz de nuevo. "tienes idea de lo que hago con los 2,000,000 yen que me das cada mes? Un cuarto de ese dinero es para los estudios de mi hija-"

"tu hija? como una cosa como tu puede tener una hija?"

"Hayaki" empezó Alison pero fue interrumpida por Haruka

"ella es adoptada, a mi si me importan otras personas, no pienso solo en mi. Como te estaba diciendo el resto es para caridad. Gano mas que suficiente en las carreras para mantenerme a mi y a mi familia" enfatizando la ultima palabra.

"para que necesitas el anillo entonces?" pregunto Alison

"quiero pedirle a Michiru que se case con migo"

"dos mujeres casarse hmph" Alison solo le dio un codazo

"Michiru es un lindo nombre" comento Alison tratando de cambiar el tema "hace un mes vimos a una violinista con el mismo nombre, cual era su nombre? Hayaki?"

"Kaiou, Michiru es una violinista profesional" dijo Haruka

"si ,ese es Kaiou Michiru oh ella es muy bella. No sabia que ella era… como tu"

"Hayaki dale el anillo"

"no le daré el anillo para que se lo entregue a una vagabunda, tienes idea del valor que tiene ese anillo?"

"Michiru no es ninguna vagabunda" dijo Haruka apretando su mano provocando que sangrara de nuevo la herida, podía sentir el dolor pero la rabia era mas fuerte.

"Haruka estas sangrando, Hayaki dame tu pañuelo" Alison le quito el pañuelo a su esposo para ponérselo en la mano a Haruka. "Hayaki, Haruka ambos necesitan calmarse . Que te parece esto Haruka, porque no vienen tu y Michiru a nuestra casa este fin de semana, para que conozca a la familia, Hayaki después podrás decidir si le das el anillo a Haruka o no"

"Esta bien" dijo Haruka

"lo que tu quieras cariño" respondió Hayaki


	3. de regreso  a casa

Michiru salio de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia el convertible amarillo de Haruka, la cual estaba recostaba en la puerta muy pensativa. Michiru se paro junto a Haruka dándole un beso en la mejilla, Haruka salto al sentir el contacto, no se había percatado de la presencia de Michiru.

"amor te encuentras bien?"

"si estoy bien" respondió acercándose a Michiru para besarla de nuevo. "como te fue en la practica?"

"bien, pero algo te molesta, te ves agitada" comento Michiru mientras Haruka le abría la puerta del auto.

Haruka camino al otro extremo, entro y se sentó frente al timón, levanto la mano para encenderlo pero se detuvo en el aire.

"hoy vi, a mi padre"

"oh" fue lo único que pudo decir, Michiru sabia que Haruka y su padre no tenían una buena relación y que casi nunca se reunían. "que paso?"

"Quiere que pasemos el fin de semana en su casa, bueno mi madrastra es la que quiere" encendió el carro saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela. Michiru noto que al llegar a la calle principal Haruka giro a la izquierda en ves de la derecha preguntándose a donde se dirigían, pero sin decir ningún comentario. Se acerco y coloco su mano sobre la de Haruka que se encontraba sobre la palanca de cambios. _debe estar muy agitada, un paseo le hará bien_ pensó observandola.

"quieres ir? Si quieres, estoy segura que Setsuna podrá cuidara a Hotaru el fin de semana"

"No, preferiría nunca acercarme a ese hombre, pero tenemos que ir" dijo tomando la ruta hacia la playa.

"por que tienes que ir? Te quitara la pensión? amor no necesitamos su dinero, nosotros ganamos lo suficiente para mantenernos"

"estaremos bien sin su dinero"

"Michi no es por eso, me importa poco si me quita la pensión, no te puedo decir porque tenemos que ir, pero debemos hacerlo. Por favor confía en mi, te prometo decírtelo pero ahora no puedo."

"siempre confiare en ti mi amor" dijo apretando suavemente la mano de Haruka. Michiru estaba mintiendo confiaba en Haruka, pero nunca le gustaba cuando le ocultaba las cosas. Desde antes que hablara con su padre noto que algo estaba incomodando a Haruka, pero cada vez que le preguntaba Haruka siempre la eludía . Viajaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, Michiru recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka. El auto empezó a detenerse llegando a una pequeña playa que la pareja frecuenta mucho. Ambas salieron del auto caminando hacia la orilla de la playa, mirando las olas con el viento soplando suavemente obre ellas.

"Ruka, por que tu padre y tu no tienen una buena relación?"

"es una larga historia Michiru"

"tenemos tiempo, Hotaru dormirá en casa de Usagi" dijo recargando de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka "entiendo si no quieres decirme"

"esta bien te contare, la relación entre mi padre y yo no siempre a sido mala, nosotros éramos unidos cuando era niña, pero empezó a distanciarse de mi madre y de mi. Algo ocurrió entre ellos dos, ahora entiendo que paso, pero no lo sabia en ese instante. Un día antes de clases tuvieron una gran discusión, mi madre me llevaba a la escuela, trataba de ocultar que estaba llorando pero pude notarlo, yo no sabia porque lloraba. No se como paso, pero de repente el carro empezó a girar fuera de control. yo me fracture el brazo y mi madre murió en el accidente. Ella estaba llorando porque se entero que mi padre le era infiel. Poco tiempo después el se caso con una mujer americana que trabajaba como su secretaria. Yo sentía que el trataba de reemplazar a mi madre, y nunca me he llevado bien con mi madrastra. fue idea de ella enviarme a un internado. Fue allí donde conocí a Yuki. No se si estaba enamorada de ella o solo era la emoción de un romance en secreto. Ella era varios años mayor que yo , también era la hija de el director del internado. Me enseñó todo tipo de cosas y me enseñó todo tipo de placer. Placer que nunca había sentido antes, bueno, antes de conocerte a ti amor, su padre se entero de nuestra relación y me expulsaron de la escuela, tuve que regresar con mi padre en deshonra. Estaba avergonzado de mi y se negaba a reconocer que su hija era homosexual. Me desheredo, me compro un apartamento en el centro y me asigno una pensión. Y el resto ya lo sabes"

"Haruka yo nunca- "

"no te preocupes Michiru eso esta en el pasado. Además ahora soy feliz. Así que iremos a su casa el fin de semana, nos portaremos bien y al terminar todo regresara a la normalidad." Haruka se puso de pie y ayudo a Michiru."pero por ahora regresaremos a casa"

(el fin de semana la casa Ten'ou)

Haruka y Michiru se alejaron del carro, caminando hacia una gran casa que tenia la puerta abierta, un niño de alrededor de siete años salio corriendo, su cabello corto el mismo estilo de Haruka y Hayaki, rubio pero con un tinte rojizo.

"Haruka, Haruka" corrió hacia ellas saltando sobre Haruka. Que por poco y perdía el balance, pero logro mantenerlo y girar con el.

"Hunter que bueno verte" dijo Haruka bajándolo y viendo como se acercaba su padre y Alison.

Voltio a ver a Michiru mientras Hunter le jalaba el pantalón "que quieres Hunter?" pregunto

"quien es esta dama tan bella?" observando primero a Michiru y luego a Haruka."me gusta su cabello"

"esta bella dama es mi novia, Ten'ou Hunter quiero presentarte a Michiru"

"un placer conocerte Hunter-kun" saludo Michiru extendiendo su mano

Hunter tomo la mano y la beso "no, el placer en todo mío"

"Ser encantador debe ser una característica de los Ten'ou"

"eso es correcto señorita" comento Hayaki mientras se paraba a su lado "Ten'ou Hayaki y esta es mi esposa Alison"

Michiru saludo a ambos mientras se dirigían hacia adentro de la casa." Haruka cuanto tiempo dices que llevan juntas tu y Michiru?" pregunto Alison

"llevamos un poco mas de dos años Ten'ou-san" respondió Michiru tomando asiento en el sofá junto a Haruka.

"por favor llámame, Alison, he vivido en Japón por diez años pero todavía no me acostumbro a esas formalidades, además somos casi familia"

"Haruka me comento que eres una violinista. Sabes el mes pasado Hayaki y yo fuimos a uno de tus conciertos en Tokyo Music Hall y debo decir que eres maravillosa , nunca había oído algo igual"

"gracias Alison, pero no soy tan buena"

"tendrás que perdonar a Michiru, ella es muy modesta y no quiere admitir que en un genio para la música"

"Haruka" dijo Michiru mientras Haruka colocaba la mano sobre su muslo, Michiru sonrío y puso su mano sobre la de Haruka.

Ambas voltearon hacia Hayaki al escucharlo aclarar su garganta. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Alison lo tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

" Kaiou ese nombre me es familiar, alguna relación con Kaiou Kazaki?" pregunto después de una pequeña pausa, Haruka sabia que el había cambiado su primer comentario.

"el era mi padre"

"tenia razón al pensar que había escuchado algo familiar en tu música, el era un conductor muy talentoso"

"bueno, porque no les enseño su habitación para que se acomoden, tengo la habitación perfecta para ustedes"

"la habitación?" pregunto Hayaki

"si cariño" respondió tomando la mano de ambas saliendo de la sala.

(mas tarde)

Michiru salio del baño vestida para dormir, notando a Haruka mirando hacia afuera de la ventana. Se acerco por detrás y le beso el cuello. "tu familia no parece ser tan mala"

"no has visto el otro lado de mi padre" respondió mientras seguía viendo hacia afuera, logrando escuchar sonidos que provenían de la habitación de al lado" y no hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo"

Haruka se asomo mas a la ventana y miro hacia el lado, notando que la ventana estaba abierta y se podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando "Has visto como estaba una sobre la otra, fue repugnante" podían escuchar la voz de Hayaki.

"ves te dije que me odia"

"si te odia, entonces porque te da una pensión todo los meses?

"porque todavía soy menor de edad, y si me la quita yo podría ir la corte y demandarlo, me esta comprando, tratando de evitar un escándalo "

"te imaginas el escándalo?, si el presidente de Ten'ou Corp es acusado de no pagar la manutención de su hija?"

"no creo que esa sea la única razón Haruka, y que ahí de tu madrastra? Ella no se ve que sea mala persona"

"te dije que nunca me agrado, no es mi madre"

"Hayaki no fue tan malo, además no puedes escoger de quien enamorarte. Míranos ahora y tu estabas casado. Ella es tu hija por que no puedes aceptarla?"

"mira hasta te esta defendiendo"

"y lo hace al mismo tiempo que menciona como destruyo el matrimonio de mis padres"

"no es natural" dijo Hayaki "si se lo entrego, seria como alentarla"

" y que hay de malo en eso?"

"entregarte que?" pregunto Michiru

"todavía no te puedo decir, por favor Michi no preguntes mas" le respondió mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Michiru.

"esta bien Haruka te seguiré la corriente" dijo dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cama.

"Michi no te enojes con migo" se acerco y la atrajo hacia ella "por favor Michi" le molestaba que tuviera que ocultar tantas cosas, solo para casarse con la mujer que amaba, pero se rehusaba a casarse con cualquier anillo, pues quería que el anillo que estaría en el dedo de Michiru fuera el de su madre. Sobre todo odiaba tener que mentirle a Michiru y que tuvo que traerla a la casa de su padre, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su padre la insultara.

"Haruka no estoy enojada con tigo, solo me molesta que me ocultes las cosas"

"Lo se amor, lo se pero créeme que es mejor así, te prometo que te diré cuando llegué el momento" dijo mientras la cargaba caminando el resto del camino "vamos a la cama"

Haruka recostó a Michiru sobre la cama empezando a besarle el cuello, dirigiéndose hacia bajo

"Haruka no podemos, no en la casa de tus padres"

"y por que no? creo que es apropiado, pues esta solía ser mi habitación" respondió desatando el frente del camisón de Michiru.

"algo me dice que no soy la primera chica que has traído aquí" Michiru empujo a Haruka hacia atrás haciendo pucheros.

"de verdad lo eres, yo nunca traje a nadie aquí" comento acercándose de nuevo y besando a Michiru, ella no ponía resistencia.

"mi padre nunca lo permitiría"

"algo me dice que eso nunca de detuvo"

"me imagino que eras una amenaza al igual que ahora"

"Por supuesto que no, me escape varias veces por el enrejado que esta en la ventana" respondió deslizando el camisón sobre la cabeza de Michiru, y echando un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo trazando círculos sobre la piel desnuda. " claro, antes de que me echara"


	4. lejanas advertencias

Setsuna se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con una pequeña manta sobre sus rodillas, en la mesa junto a ella había un vaso de té caliente y en sus manos un libro. Habían pasado varias horas desde que acostó a Hotaru, ella no estaba cansada debido al cambio de horario. El cónsul galáctico en la luna se realizo con días de treinta dos horas. Levanto la vista al sentir una presencia en la habitación, pero luego de recorrerla con la vista desecho la idea, hasta que alguien se inclino sobre su hombro leyendo el titulo del libro. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando hablo de nuevo "novelas románticas? Setsuna no puede ser que ya me extrañes tanto"

"Taiki tu mejor que nadie sabes que no debes acercarte así de improviso, tienes suerte que no te enviara al siglo IX"

"Setsuna nunca lo harías, y si lo hicieras iniciarías una casería a través del tiempo para encontrarme porque me extrañarías demasiado" le respondió inclinándose para besar su cuello.

"Taiki, pase mas de tres mil años sin ti, si lo recuerdas bien"

"eso fue en el pasado, ahora no puedes vivir sin mi"

"Tu eres el que entro a mi casa en medio de la noche, y ni siquiera a pasado una semana desde que estuvimos juntos" Setsuna se movió del sillón para que Taiki pudiera sentarse "tienes suerte que Haruka no se encuentre en casa, si no te hubiera apuñalado"

"y en donde esta ella?"

"visitando a su padre"

"Taiki por que estas aquí? No puedo creer que me extrañes tanto"

"lamentablemente no estoy aquí por una visita social. Poco después de tu partida nos llegaron noticias de la penitenciaría de Calabash Nebula, La sirena ha escapado"

"el consejo a ordenado a todos los reinos que se mantengan en alerta. Ellos me enviaron para advertirles que es muy probable que venga aquí para vengarse, especialmente después de su historia con Neptuno"

"pensé que nadie podía escapar de Calabash. Como se las ingenio para escapar?"

" todavía no tenemos todos los detalles, cuatro guardias fueron encontrados muertos y otros dos están desaparecidos. El consejo cree que los dos guardias desaparecidos fueron sobornados"

"nunca he escuchado la historia completa sobre Neptuno y la sirena, que paso exactamente?"

"durante el reinado de la reina Serenity II, la abuela de Usagi. La Sirena se intereso en Amara que era sailor Urano en aquel tiempo, ella uso sus poderes para tratar de alejarla de Michelle quien también era sailor Neptuno"

"si Amara se parece un poco a Haruka, eso no debió ser tan difícil"

"no te dejes engañar por la actitud infantil de Haruka, ella es totalmente devota a Michiru, podrá coquetear como que se acabara el mundo, pero Michiru es la única mujer para ella. Amara era igual, pero ni ella pudo resistirse al hechizo de La Sirena. Pero Neptuno no se rendiría sin pelear, persiguió a su amor perdido hasta encontrarla y después de una larga batalla con La Sirena, Neptuno gano. Como tu ya sabes no se puede matar a La Sirena si no conoces en donde esta escondido su corazón, así que la reina decidió contactar al consejo y ellos la encarcelaron en Calabash en donde se encontraba asta ahora, fuiste muy prudente al avisarme, sin duda volverá para vengarse de Neptuno." dijo Setsuna poniéndose de pie.

"Setsuna a donde vas?" pregunto poniéndose de pie para seguirla

"voy a advertirle a las chicas" se dio la vuelta notando que el la tenia entre sus brazos.

"a las tres de la madrugada?"

"eso puede esperar asta mañana cariño, aunque hay otra cosa que no pueden"

"y que podría ser?" pregunto Setsuna mientras era besada por Taiki.

"el hecho que te he extrañado" susurro guiándola a su habitación sin dejar de besarla.

(la mañana siguiente, en la casa Ten'ou )

Michiru estaba abrazada a Haruka mientras la observaba, llevaba varios minutos despierta, y siempre le gustaba verla dormir. Ambas estaban desnudas después de sus travesuras de la noche anterior. No podía creer que ella y Haruka habían hecho el amor en la casa de sus padres .

"chicas están despiertas?" pregunto Alison mientras tocaba la puerta.

"Haruka levántate" susurro esperando que Haruka haya cerrado la puerta con seguro. Escucho a Alison tocar de nuevo y logro escuchar un clic en la puesta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Michiru se levanto de la cama con una bata a su alrededor. Se encontró con Alison en la puerta bloqueándole la entrada a su habitación.

"Oh Michiru ahí estas, pensé que seguían durmiendo y las he venido a despertar"

"estaba a punto de tomar una ducha" respondió tratando de explicar porque tardo tanto en abrir la puerta. Esta noche necesitaba recordar cerrar la puerta con seguro por si las cosas con Haruka subían de tono de nuevo.

"entiendo, Haruka esta despierta también?"

"no a ella le encanta dormir, normalmente la despierto después de salir del baño"

"por que no tomas tu ducha, y yo la despierto?" dijo tratando de entrar a la habitación, pero Michiru seguía bloqueando la entrada.

"no!" después de responder se dio cuenta que lo dijo en un tono muy fuerte " no gracias, yo puedo despertarla"

"esta bien, bajen cuando estén listas para desayunar"

"por supuesto Alison-san" respondió mientras Alison cerraba la puerta. Michiru se dio la vuelta acercándose a la cama donde Haruka seguía durmiendo con una sabana que le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

"despiértate Haruka" dijo volteándola con fuerza

"hey ¿por que tan agresiva?"

"talvez porque tu madrastra por poco y nos encuentra a ambas desnudas en la cama"

"eso hubiera sido gracioso " Haruka empezó a reír jalando a Michiru sobre la cama.

"gracioso Haruka? no considero graciosos que tu madrastra nos encontrara de esa forma. Y sin duda evitaría que tu padre te entregara eso que es tan importante."

"Haruka yo se que no quieres estar aquí, de verdad vale la pena lo que estas tratando de obtener de el?"

Haruka se acerco a Michiru para besarla "si Michiru definitivamente vale la pena, por el valor que tiene esto haría cualquier cosa" poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Michiru pensando _por ti Michiru haría cualquier cosa, caminaría a través de las puestas del infierno y vendería mi alma al diablo por ti._

"eso espero Haruka" dijo besándole la frente

(mas Tarde)

"que estamos haciendo aquí afuera?" Pregunto Haruka viendo a su alrededor notando que se encontraban en el lado mas lejano de la propiedad de su padre, cerca de los establos.

"pensé que seria agradable dar un paseo alrededor de la casa para conocernos mejor" dijo Alison

"esto fue idea de tu madre" comento Hayaki.

"madrastra" corrigió

"un paseo?" pregunto Michiru al notar a dos jóvenes llevarles varios caballos, Hunter ya estaba sobre uno. "en ellos?"

"as montado un caballo antes?" Pregunto Alison a Michiru, la cual negó con la cabeza cercándose a Haruka.

"amor que te pasa" le pregunto abrazándola

"nunca me han gustado los caballos, me dan miedo"

"te dan miedo? Michiru ellos son muy gentiles no te harán daño"

"vamos, demos un paseo, estarás bien"

"y si me tira o algo así ?"Michiru tenia la sensación de un recuerdo extraño, donde fue derribada de un caballo. no estaba segura si era un recuerdo. se sentía como uno, pero nunca se había montado en un caballo antes. Setsuna les dijo que ellas recordarían algunas cosas de sus vidas pasadas en el milenio de plata, esto tendría que ser uno de esos recuerdos, después hablaría con Setsuna sobre esto.

"estos son algunos de los caballos mejores entrenados que hay en el país nunca derribarían a nadie, es casi imposible asustar a uno de mis caballos" Hayaki dijo con orgullo acariciando uno, para luego subirse en el.

"que te parece si tu vienes conmigo en mi caballo?" le propuso Haruka besándole la mejilla. "sabes que nunca permitiría que algo malo te pase"

"no me dejaras caer?" pregunto Michiru mirando a Haruka con una mirada temerosa en su rostro, con la esperanza de que su amante hiciera desaparecer todos sus temores.

"nunca" respondió besándola de nuevo, luego la levanto sobre la silla de montar , ella se subió y se puso detrás de Michiru. "cómoda?"

Michiru asintió, Haruka espoleo al caballo partiendo, y el resto de la familia la siguió

"míralos es repugnante".

"creo que es lindo. Hayaki acaso no puedes ver que tan enamorada esta Haruka de ella? Me recuerda a ti."

"Haruka no se parece nada a mi. heredo demasiado de su madre"

"bueno, al menos dime que piensas de Michiru?"

"parece una buena persona, aunque un poco equivocada"

"Hayaki" le reprocho Alison, con una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro.

"Alison mírala es un marimacho (no se la traducción de dyke así que le escribí esta) es increíble que ella sea la hija de Kazaki, el debe estar revolcándose en su tumba."

"Hayaki" lo regaño Alison al ver a Hunter cabalgar junto a ellos.

"papa, que es marimacho?" pregunto el niño

"no importa, Hunter porque no cabalgas adelante con Haruka y Michiru? Quiero hablar con tu padre."

Hunter asintió y se marcho, logrando escuchar a su madre muy enojada con su padre.

"Hunter me preguntaba en donde te habías metido" le dijo cuando llego junto a ellas.

"estaba ayudando a Satoshi con los caballos yo siempre lo ayudo. Me deja alimentarlos y cepillarlos, pero no me gusta cuando me hace limpiar los establos."

"te gusta trabajar con los caballos Hunter-kun?" Pregunto Michiru

"oh me encanta. Esta es Etsumi que he tenido desde que era potra, y la he entrenado yo mismo." acariciándole la oreja al caballo "te gustan los caballos Michiru-chan?"

"supongo, aunque nunca he estado alrededor de ellos" la verdad es que todavía no estaba segura de lo que pensaba de los caballos, todavía estaban un poco preocupada, pero Haruka mantenía sus manos en la cintura y le susurraba constantemente palabras tranquilizantes al oído, los tres viajaron en silencio durante un tiempo el único ruido era Haruka preguntándole a Michiru si estaba bien de vez en cuando. Michiru tuvo que admitir que no era tan malo como lo había pensado, aunque después de todo tenia a Haruka para protegerla.

"Michiru-chan" Hunter hablo sonando un poco tímido

"que pasa Hunter-kun?

"que es marimacho?"

"Hunter en donde escuchaste esa palabra?"

"así llamo papa a Michiru-chan. Le pregunte a mama, pero no me respondió"

"voy a matarlo" dijo Haruka lo suficientemente alto para que solo Michiru escuchara.

"Haruka" dijo en voz baja esperando calmar a su amante.

"Michiru-chan es una mala palabra?"

"si, Hunter-kun es una mala palabra"

"por que papa te llamo con una mala palabra?"

"Hunter es una mala palabra, pero de cierto modo, es lo que soy. Veras Hunter-kun un marimacho es un mal nombre para alguien como Haruka y yo" le explico

"una chica?"

"no solo una chica, es un mal nombre para una chica que le gustan las otras chicas en lugar de los chicos" esta vez fue Haruka que respondió.

"al igual que tu y Michiru-chan"

"si Hunter como Michiru y yo, pero el termino correcto es lesbiana"

"Haruka yo no soy lesbiana" susurro

"Michiru no confundas al niño, y no eres bisexual solo as estado con migo lo que te convierte en una." Haruka suspiro, no quería entrar en este debate de nuevo "ahora no es el momento de discutir sobre esto"

Ambas dejaron de hablar cuando Alison cabalgo al lado de ellas Haruka pudo ver que su padre no estaba con ella y viajaba de vuelta a los establos. "Disfrutaron del paseo?"

"si Alison-san fue muy agradable"

"donde esta mi padre" le pregunto Haruka

"se regreso a la casa, tiene unos asuntos del trabajo que tiene que resolver. Estaba pensando que podríamos almorzar después que se cambien de ropa. Tal vez Hayaki termine con sus asuntos y nos acompañe a comer."

Michiru evito que Haruka hiciera otro comentario, y empezaron a cabalgar hacia la casa, dejando a los caballos en los establos donde Hunter se quedo para cuidarlos mientras que Haruka y Michiru fueron a su habitación a cambiarse.

"voy a matarlo"

"Haruka cálmate"

"no, el no tiene ningún derecho a llamarte así. No me importa lo que diga de mi a mis espaldas, pero no voy a permitir que diga esas cosas de ti"

"Haruka son solo palabras" dijo quitándose la ropa, caminando al armario y sacando un conjunto limpio para ella y Haruka.

"Michiru no tienes idea de cuanto te pueden herir las palabras. Tu nunca has estado alrededor de personal que no nos aceptan. No todos son como Usagi y las otras chicas no todos aceptan a personas como tu y yo, mi padre es uno de ellos. El puede decir cosas que pueden herirte mas que cualquier youma que hemos enfrentado." dijo acercándose a ella.

Michiru la abrazo diciendo "Haruka se que te hizo mucho daño cuando eras niña y se que estas tratando de protegerme, pero tengo algo que tu no tenias"

"y que es eso?" pregunto dejando que la desvistiera para ponerle una camisa nueva.

"te tengo a ti" dijo besándola en los labios "como tu dijiste antes nos portaremos bien y al terminar, todo regresara a lo normalidad, y eso es lo que haremos. Amor solo ignoremos lo que diga de nosotras, solo son palabras y nada de lo que diga cambiara mis sentimientos por ti, te amo y nada cambiara eso"


	5. la interrogacion

"quería verme Ten'ou-san?" dijo Michiru entrando a la oficina de Hayaki.

El mayor de los Ten'ou estaba sentado en su escritorio, levanto la vista de su computadora, y le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento "si, quiero hablar a solas, para conocerte un poco mejor"

"por supuesto Ten'ou-san" dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio. Estar ahí la hacia sentirse un poco incomoda, el gran escritorio la hacia recordar las pocas veces que estuvo en la oficina del director, después de que Haruka la convencía de faltar a clases y eran descubiertas. "que desea saber?"

"hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Haruka?"

"la conocí hace dos años y medio" respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

"en donde la conociste?"

"fui a una carrera de atletismo a ver a una amiga, al terminar ella me presento a Haruka. Debo admitir que me sentí atraída al instante" recordando sus primeros encuentros con Haruka mientras esta huía de ella, un tiempo después Haruka le confeso que también se sentía atraída a Michiru y no solo por la misión.

"luego las dos nos inscribimos al colegio Mugen Gakuen"

Hayaki se recostó en su silla haciendo una pausa antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta "por que estas con Haruka?"

"esa pregunta podría tener dos significados diferentes, por que estoy saliendo con Haruka o por que estoy saliendo con otra mujer" sin darle tiempo a responder continuo "estoy con Haruka porque la amo, es así de simple. No hay nadie mas con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. En cuanto a por que estoy saliendo con otra mujer en lugar de un hombre, creo que el amor en incondicional que no debería estar limitado a un genero, todo el mundo tiene un alma gemela y la mía es Haruka. Si la hubiera ignorado solo por ser mujer, nunca hubiera encontrado el amor."

"conmovedor. hasta que mencionaste quien era tu padre, pensé que estabas solo tras su herencia, me imagino que la tuya fue muy buena." Hayaki ordeno a uno de sus asistentes investigar a Michiru, descubrió que su herencia no fue tan grande cómo pensó, y que la mayor parte fue gastada antes de convertirse en una famosa violinista, ahora su única fuente de ingresos era el dinero de sus conciertos y lo que podía exprimirle a Haruka.

"puedo sobrevivir" respondió Michiru sorprendida que el padre de Haruka hiciera ese comentario." creo que lo que me hace mas feliz es haber heredado su amor por la música. Haruka es una maravillosa pianista, sabia eso?" dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

"espero que lo sea, después de esas costosas clases" se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos, Michiru no sabia que decir. Se sintió como una eternidad antes que Hayaki hablara de nuevo. "te has hecho la prueba?"

"Prueba?"pregunto, esperando que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando.

"la prueba del VIH, ha sido comprobado que los homosexuales son mas propensos a ser infectados con la enfermedad" lo dijo en un tono como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima y no haciendo preguntas sobre su vida personal.

"eso no es asunto suyo" respondió poniéndose de pie, no podía creer que el hombre le hiciera esa clase de pregunta después de conocerla solo dos días, y el tono que utilizo le hizo creer que no preguntaba por preocupación.

"no es asunto mío? si te estas revolcando con mi hija, por supuesto que es asunto mío. No trates de negarlo las escuche ayer en la noche" dijo también poniéndose de pie "me pregunto que clase de chica entra en casa de otra persona y tiene relaciones sexuales en ella"

"No puedo creer esto!" dijo tirando las manos al aire "en verdad no es asunto suyo, eso es algo entre Haruka y yo, pero si, me hice la prueba y también Haruka. Tampoco es asunto suyo pero Haruka es la única persona con la que he estado"

"un poco sensible verdad? Dime antes que tu padre muriera le dijiste lo que eras? le dijiste lo inmoral que eres? Le dijiste que eras lesbiana?" Hayaki seguía preguntando, pero Michiru le dio la espalda para salir de la oficina, dejando caer las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo.

Hayaki observo a la chica salir corriendo de su oficina llorando. Seguramente Haruka llegara muy pronto. No le importaba al fin ya había decidido no darle el anillo. No apoyaría un comportamiento tan decadente. Giro hacia la ventana mirando para afuera. Después de varios minutos Haruka irrumpió en su oficina, lo sujeto y lo azoto contra la pared "que demonios le has dicho?" le pregunto todavía sujetándolo de la camisa.

Hayaki golpeo las manos de Haruka, empujándola hacia la silla en la que Michiru se había sentado, se compuso la camisa mientras caminaba enfrente de ella "solo tuvimos una pequeña charla"

"mentira!" que demonios le has dicho?" grito poniéndose de pie.

"baja la voz, no dejare que uses ese tono de voz con migo. Si quieres saber por que no se lo preguntas a tu putita?"

El rostro de Haruka se puso rojo y sin darse cuenta lo golpeo en la boca. "como te atreves! Como te atreves a decir eso de mi Michiru! Ella no es tal cosa, el puto eres tu!"

Haruka seguía en shock al darse cuenta que acaba de golpear a su padre, en todas las discusiones anteriores ninguna había terminado en violencia. No lo vio venir, pero sintió el puñetazo de Hayaki que la hizo caer al piso."fuera! Fuera de mi casa" grito después de limpiare la sangre de su labio." y llévate a tu puta con tigo, tu no eres mi hija"

"No , tu dejaste de ser mi padre el día que mama murió" se puso de pie y se marcho.

(30 minutos mas tarde)

Haruka cerro el maletero del carro. Después de la pelea con su padre, fue y tranquilizo a Michiru y empacaron rápidamente. Michiru todavía no le había dicho todo lo que le dijo su padre. Quería saber pero no presionaría a Michiru, sabia que se lo diría en el momento indicado.

Michiru estaba sentada esperando a que Haruka terminara de cargar sus maletas. Camino hacia la puerta del conductor pero se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban su nombre. Al darse la vuelta vio a Alison caminar hacia ella. No había visto a su padre desde su pelea, pero Alison estuvo con ellas pidiendo disculpas y dando excusas por el comportamiento de Hayaki. "por favor Haruka espera"

Haruka se quedo parada permitiendo que Alison se acercara "Que?"

"Haruka lamento mucha la forma de cómo trato Hayaki a Michiru no tiene derecho, tu padre puede ser un verdadero imbecil. Tu estas bien? "dijo tocándole el ojo izquierdo que ya estaba empezando a ponerse morado "deberías ponerte un poco de hielo"

"estoy bien, si crees que es un imbecil por que estas con el?" pregunto alejando la mano de su rostro. La mujer no había sido otra cosa mas que amable durante todo el fin se semana, pero Haruka seguía sintiendo antipatía por la mujer y realmente no podía determinar con precisión la razón, aunque nunca le importo, talvez fue porque siempre la vio como tratando de remplazar a su madre.

"Por que estas con Michiru?"

"Porque la amo" respondió lanzando una mirada hacia el carro y su amante.

"Amo a tu padre, es difícil de explicar pero lo amo. Hayaki talvez no lo piense, pero tu y Michiru están destinadas a estar juntas, cualquiera que las ve juntas, debería ser capaz de notarlo. Es por eso, que creo que debes tener esto" metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una cajita de terciopelo entregándoselo a Haruka.

"Tu padre va a estar furioso cuando se entere, pero no me importa, a veces podrá ser un imbecil, pero yo no lo soy. No podrás tener su bendición, pero tienes la mía, si eso significa algo para ti "

Abrió la caja mirando un anillo de platino con diamantes engastados "Alison no se que decir"

"prométeme que siempre la trataras bien, y nunca la dejaras de amar"

"te lo prometo, muchas gracias Alison" cerro la cajita poniéndola en su bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el carro, se sentó y lo encendió,

"Ruka" dijo tocando la mejilla justo debajo de la herida, luego apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka,

"estoy bien Michi, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, no mereces que te traten así" dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro.

"Ruka lamento mucho que no te diera lo que querías"

"esta bien Michi, te tengo a ti y eso es mas importante" apreto suavemente su hombro.

(casa de las externas)

Haruka entro a la casa con las maletas de ambas, Michiru detrás de ella. En la parte superior de las escaleras Hotaru las vio y bajo corriendo saltando a los brazos de Michiru que casi la hace caer. "Michiru-mama" "Haruka-papa" la niña dijo plantando un beso en la mejilla de Michiru y luego a Haruka cuando se inclino sobre ella. Haruka también le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras, Setsuna entro en la habitación para ver porque Hotaru estaba tan entusiasmada.

"Haruka, Michiru regresaron temprano a casa, como les fue en la casa de tu padre?" pregunto a Haruka cuando paso por su lado sin decir nada. al pasar Setsuna pudo notar el ojo. "así de bien?

"solo puedo decirte que ahora entiendo porque Haruka odia a su padre"

Setsuna asintió y dijo "entonces este no es un buen momento pero no podemos esperar, hay un nuevo enemigo"

Michiru cerro los ojos sintiendo que el mar estaba agitado. No lo había sentido antes, no con todo lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos "iré por Haruka" como es posible que no pudo percatarse antes, acaso estaba demasiado preocupada tratando de impresionar al padre de Haruka y evitando que Haruka lo matara? no era normal en ella no sentir la tensión del mar.

Regreso con Haruka unos minutos después y se sentaron en el sillón escuchando a Setsuna "La sirena se a escapado de Calabash"

"La Sirena? Calabash"? Michiru pregunto, con todos los villanos con quienes se han enfrentado el nombre no le era familiar.

"un enemigo del milenio de plata, que durante los últimos miles de años a estado encarcelada en la penitenciaria de Calabash"

"esta tras el cristal de plata?" pregunto Haruka mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo esperando que la hinchazón bajara aunque sabia que no podía hacer nada al respecto y mañana tendría un ojo negro.

"ella tiene otros objetivos"

"otros objetivos? Quiere matar al príncipe y a la princesa?"

" no, ella esta tras ustedes dos"

"por que esta tras nosotras?" que quera La Sirena con ella y Haruka?.

"porque Michiru fuiste tu quien la enceraste en Calabash"

"yo?" ellas tenían memoria de sus vidas pasadas, pero no recordaba nada sobre esto.

"Hace mucho tiempo durante el reinado de Serenity II, la Sirena aterrorizo al universo enorgulleciéndose sobre los amores que había matado. El romance entre Amara y Michelle era legendario, la Sirena lo vio como su mas grande desafío y juro separarlas. Ella creía que obtendría grandes cantidades de energía, así que por las noches aparecía en los sueños de Amara, y durante semanas ella tenia los mas apasionados, eróticos e intensos sueños. Entonces un día de la nada apareció una mujer en la corte. Amara sabia sin duda alguna que esa era la mujer de sus sueños. Usaba cualquier excusa para ver a la mujer. Poco a poco se fue distanciando de Michelle, y la sirena la convenció de huir, su magia se había apoderado completamente de Amara. Michelle se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y sabia que algo turbio estaba pasando pues no podía creer que Amara tirara su amor a la basura. Inicio una casería, lucho con la Sirena y logro derrotarla, la única forma de matar a la sirena es encontrando su corazón, Michelle no pudo y ordeno fuera transportada a Calabash."

"En donde se encontraba asta hace unos días, me acabo de enterar, el consejo envío un mensajero a mi"

"crees que este planeando regresar a tomar su venganza? " pregunto desechando la bolsa de hielo en la mesa, desistiendo de hacerle algo para reducir el daño a su rostro.

"eso o terminar lo que empezó. Ya he informado a la princesa. Ustedes dos deben estar alertas. No sabemos cuando o incluso si va a atacar"

(mas tarde)

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban durmiendo en la cama, la ultima estaba acurrucada a Haruka. Ninguna se percato de la presencia de otra persona en su habitación. Una mujer de cabello plateado largo caminaba por la habitación, se detuvo a los pies de la cama mirando a Michiru mientras su mano se trasladó a una daga en su cintura. Seria tan sencillo matar a la mujer que había provocado su encarcelamiento mientras dormía. Neptuno se había debilitado, en el pasado nunca fue capaz de llegar tan cerca de la senshi, no sin tener un disfraz. Se detuvo, y negó con la cabeza, no podía matar a Neptuno mientras dormía, la haría sufrir, le enseñaría lo que era la soledad, le destruiría el corazón en pedazos y luego Neptuno le rogaria para que la matara. Camino hacia el lado de Haruka, se agacho y toco su frente "Urano muéstrame tus pensamientos, tu corazón y tu alma" dijo buscando por la mente de Haruka. Varios minutos después sonrió, " si esto me servirá, y mucho"

La mujer se convirtió en neblina y salio por la ventana, al mismo tiempo Michiru se despertó. Miro a su alrededor con la sensación que algo estaba fuera de lugar y estaba mas frío. Vio la ventana abierta y no recordaba haberla dejado asi. Salio de la cama para cerrarla, luego regreso y se acurruco de nuevo a Haruka "Mmm Michiru" murmuro en su sueños. Michiru la beso y volvió a dormirse.


	6. irresistible

Haruka y Michiru estaban de pie junto a sus casilleros durante la hora del almuerzo. Michiru estaba de espalda a los casilleros y Haruka parada frente a ella. Se acerco y toco el ojo de Haruka, lo cual le causo un poco de dolor, trato de ocultarlo para convencer a Michiru que no le dolía, pero Michiru sabia que la rubia solo estaba tratando de ser fuerte. "debiste dejar que te pusiera algo de maquillaje para ocultarlo"

Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru guiándola hasta sus labios y beso su palma "obtuve esto defendiendo el honor de mi amor, no podría ocultarlo"

"siempre tan romántica, no es así Haruka?"

"siempre. tienes que admitir que es una de las cosas que mas amas de mi" le beso de nuevo la palma "eso y que soy irresistible"

"Irresistible?"

"Si, con este cuerpo de buen mozo, mi sonrisa perfecta, y estos ojos verdes de los que apenas puedes apartar la mirada" dijo mirando a los profundos ojos azules de Michiru. Ella apartó la mirada de Haruka, pero por el rabillo de sus ojos aún podía ver que estaba siendo observada. Mantuvo alejada la vista por un minuto y luego la regreso hacia eso perfectos ojos verdes. "ves te dije que era irresistible" antes que respondiera, Haruka se inclino y la beso en los labios, apretó su cuerpo contra el de Michiru empujándola hacia atrás chocando contra los casilleros, mientras que la mano que sujetaba la de Michiru, la elevo sobre su cabeza entrelazando los dedos, presionándola contra los casilleros. Su otra mano empezó su recorrido hacia abajo, deteniéndose brevemente en el estomago luego froto la parte interna del muslo "si yo te dijera que quiero hacer el amor aquí mismo, me dejarías?" pregunto mordisqueando la oreja de Michiru.

"Haruka yo…..ah" susurro mientras la mano de Haruka se deslizo entre sus piernas frotándola a través de su ropa interior."Mmm…no….podemos….mm….no….aquí…ah"

"Ten'ou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru, a la oficina del director, ahora!" un hombre mayor que pasaba cerca ordeno cuando vio a la pareja, aunque por la posición de Haruka parecía que solo estaba besando a Michiru.

Michiru se alejo rápidamente de Haruka componiéndose la falda, se inclino y dijo "si, Yamada-sensei!" tenia las mejillas encendidas tanto por las caricias de Haruka y la vergüenza.

Haruka se quedo apoyada en el casillero "dije ahora Ten'ou" esto hizo que Haruka empezara a caminar con Michiru a su lado "Kaiou-san esperaba este tipo de comportamiento de Ten'ou-san pero pensé que usted era mejor"

Haruka gruño a su comentario, pero siguió caminando mientras sujetaba a Michiru de la cintura. Espero unos treinta segundos antes de deslizar su mano hacia su trasero. escucharon a Yamada quejarse entre los dientes y Michiru gruño "Haruka"

"Que?" pregunto inocente sin mover la mano.

"que? Haruka la mano!" susurro mirando hacia abajo y luego a Yamada. Quien tenia una cara de disgusto. "esto no ayuda"

"oh eso, se me resbalo" Michiru solo sacudió la cabeza " de verdad"

"Haruka eres imposible"

Llegaron a la oficina y Yamada las dejo esperando, unos minutos mas tarde salio con otro hombre. Yamada se marcho, y el otro hombre les hizo un gesto de entrar. "Ten'ou, Kaiou tomen asiento"

Ambas obedecieron "saben por que están aquí?"

"si, Nobu-sensei" respondió Michiru

"cuantas veces son con esta? Cuatro? Y ni siquiera ha pasado un mes de clases. Se que son jóvenes y que están enamorados pero esta escuela tiene reglas. No puedo dejar que se anden besando en los pasillos. Lo que hagan en casa no es asunto mío, pero no permitiré que lo hagan en la escuela" el sabia que Michiru vivía con Haruka, con ambos de sus padres muertos y Haruka vivía lejos de su padre. Nobu no tenia la certeza, pero creía que la pareja también vivía con Meioh Setsuna la enfermera de Mugen Gauken y la hija del director Hotaru Tomoe. Había tratado de convencer a Setsuna de trabajar para Juban pero se negó diciendo que ya no trabajaba es eso.

"si sensei"

"Ten'ou?"

"huh, si, si"

"esta bien no los quiero volver a ver por aquí, pero hablar con ustedes parece no dar resultado. Mis informes indican que ambos tienen el tercer periodo libre. Ya no, desde ahora ambos vendrán a reportarse y yo les daré una tarea que hacer. Mañana ayudaran a Tako-sensei a limpiar los instrumentos de la orquesta."

"por cuanto tiempo?"pregunto Haruka, pues el tercer periodo era antes de su hora de almuerzo y le gustaba tener un almuerzo largo.

"hasta que yo lo decida, es mejor que lleguen a tiempo, y si me entero que llegan tarde esto tardara mucho mas"

"Kaiou-san puede retirarse, quiero hablan con Ten'ou-san"

Michiru miro a Haruka quien le acaricio la mano, se puso de pie abandonando la oficina.

"Ten'ou tengo varias cosas de las que quiero hablar. Primero que le paso a tu cara? Has estado peleando?"

"No, estaba trabajando en mi auto y una llave se deslizo pegándome en la cara." mintio, por mucho que odiara a su padre no le diría al director que había estado en una pelea con el. Puede que odie al hombre pero no quería empezar problemas que sin duda provocaría una investigación y no quería que Michiru, Hunter y hasta Alison pasaran por eso, a pesar de que ver a su padre sufrir la haría feliz. No valía la pela hacer sufrir a los demás.

"entiendo. Segundo, se que ustedes dos tienen una relación seria y seria ridículo de mi parte pensar que no duermen juntos. Michiru-san tiene un futuro brillante por delante, y quiero asegurarme que nada suceda para interrumpirlo. Dicho esto, usas protección verdad?"

"si, sensei. Yo se que Michiru es muy especial y nunca haría algo para lastimarla." nadie mas que las senshis sabían que Haruka era mujer, era mas fácil pretender ser un hombre que decir la verdad. Algún día Michiru estará lista para decir la verdad , pero sentía que este no era el momento adecuado, y no quería ver a Michiru sufrir.

"que bueno, si alguna vez necesitas condones puedes obtenerlos de la enfermería o conmigo, puedes retirarte" dijo entregándole unos condones a Haruka "toma estos"

Haruka se paro y salio de la oficina riéndose para si misma, al salir se encuentra a Michiru esperándola afuera. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto entrelazando su brazo con el de Haruka.

"Nobu-sensei me dio la platica sobre tener sexo seguro, incluso me dio estos" dijo brevemente mostrándole los condones a Michiru volviéndolos a poner en su bolsillo.

Con la mano libre se cubrió la boca, mientras un tono rojizo le llego al rostro. " Haruka en el nombre de Neptuno que vas a hacer con esos?"

"No lo se, estaba pensando dejarlos entre las cosas de Setsuna. Como esconderlos en su bolso, bolsillos y cajones." respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"no quiero que me involucres en eso, entiendes?" regañó, pensando que seria muy gracioso. Se podía imaginar a la delicada y decente guardiana del tiempo pagando por algo en la tienda buscando en su bolso y encontrándose con un condón.

"Haruka-san Michiru-san" grito Usagi corriendo hacia ellas, las internas la seguían a un paso mas normal.

"Usagi tonta actúas como si no las hubieras visto en años, cuando la ultima vez que las viste fue esta mañana" comento Rei

"acaso no puedo emocionarme al ver a mis amigas?"

"nunca actúas así cuando me ves"

"me pregunto por que?" dijo sacándole la lengua

"tonta" Rei también le saco la lengua, empezando otra de sus peleas donde nadie las entendía.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza y se interpuso en medio de las dos poniendo un brazo alrededor de ambas. "chicas cálmense que no es para tanto " dijo sintiendo como ambas se apoyaban en ella. Ninguna de las dos entendían porque, ambas sabían que Haruka era una chica, pero se sentía bien hacerlo. "así esta mejor, verdad?"

Ambas asintieron, Usagi observo a Haruka, notando el moretón por primera vez. "Haruka-san tu rostro! No fue la Sirena verdad?"

"no, solo un pequeño incidente en el garaje, estaba trabajando en mi auto y me golpe con una llave." respondió usando la misma mentira que le dijo a Nobu.

"ah que bueno. No que te hayas golpeado, pero que bueno que no fue la Sirena quien te lastimo"

"se lo que quisiste decir"

"Setsuna-san a podido obtener mas información sobre la Sirena?"pregunto Amy

"no, nada nuevo, Haruka te ha dicho algo a ti?" Michiru pregunto pero la rubia no estaba poniendo atención, sus ojos se desviaron hacia una joven que seguía a Nobu a su oficina, quien le era extrañamente familiar.

"no puede ser" susurro, luego voltio hacia Michiru al escucharla llamar su nombre. "que?"

"Te pregunte si Setsuna te dijo algo mas sobre la Sirena?"

"uh no"

"Te encuentras bien Haruka?"

"si estoy bien, creo que me golpie mas fuerte de lo que pensé" al mismo tiempo sonó la campana.

"supongo que es mejor irnos a clase" comento Makoto

Las otras chicas se despidieron y fueron a sus clases. Haruka detuvo a Rei y le susurro al oído "Puedo pasar por el templo después de clases para hablar?"

"si" le respondió alejándose mientras Usagi decía algo sobre ser infiel y que Haruka era una chica.

"que fue eso?" pregunto Michiru mientras se dirigían a clases.

"oh, nada" riéndose de su princesa.

"nada? por que creer Usagi que tu y Rei-chan están siendo infiel?"

"tu la conoces siempre saca sus propias conclusiones. Rei-chan y yo hemos estado hablando bastante."

"hablando? Sobre que?"

"Rei-chan me ha estado pidiendo consejos sobre un asunto personal" mintió de nuevo, era ella quien estaba buscando consejos. Miro a su pareja y noto una mirada triste. Nunca podía mentirle a Michiru y odiaba hacerlo.

(mas tarde en el templo Hikawa)

Haruka subió las escaleras pasando al lado de Yuuichirou mientras este las limpiaba. La miro con el ceño fruncido preguntándose porque estaba ahí. Haruka se pregunto si el seguía pensando que ella estaba en una competencia por Rei, aunque la chica de pelo negro trato de explicarle que Haruka era realmente una chica y no tenia intenciones de salir con ella.

"buenas tardes Yuuichirou-san" dijo deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia el. Después de que el asintiera le pregunto "esta Rei-chan aquí?

"Esta en los jardines" le respondió y volvió a su labor con las escaleras.

Paso junto a el dirigiéndose a los jardines. Rei estaba podando un rosal y junto a ella había un montón de rosas frescas recién cortadas. Haruka tomo una oliéndola, amaba el olor de las rosas. "Buenas tardes Haruka-san" saludo Rei viendo a Haruka sentarse en un banco. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

"buenas tardes Rei-chan" dijo todavía observando la rosa.

"y dime Haruka-san, que fue lo que realmente le paso a tu ojo?"

"Tuve una discusión con mi padre, una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo golpe en la cara y después el me golpeo a mi"

Rai estuvo pensando como le fue el fin de semana en la casa de su padre, y aparentemente no le fue nada bien. Ella la entendía pues tampoco se llevaba bien con su padre. "por que estaban peleando?" pregunto a pesar de que ya tenia una idea, había solo una cosa por la que se apasionaba tanto.

"Michiru" respondió confirmando sus sospechas "paso todo el fin de semana insultándola, y me canso"

"supongo que no conseguiste el anillo entonces?"

"No. Si lo tengo. Aunque mi padre no apruebe lo nuestro, mi madrastra lo hace. Tengo que decir que no es tan mala como pensé, talvez solo era una adolescente enojada." Haruka le enseño el anillo

"Wow Haruka-san esta hermoso" dijo devolviéndole el anillo

Haruka se lo guardo en su bolsillo. "lo he estado cargando con migo desde que lo recibí. Michiru casi lo descubre esta mañana cuando se le enfriaron las manos y las metió en mis bolsillos"

"Has pensado en como le preguntaras?"

"No, todavía no y por eso es que estoy aquí" dijo girando la rosa entre sus dedos. "quiero que sea muy especial"

"hmmm, que puedes hacer que sea especial?" pensó en voz alta " Haruka-san disculpa si no debería preguntar esto, pero tu y Michiru-san tienen intimidad?"

"quieres decir si tenemos sexo?" Rei asintió "si tenemos, por que quieres saberlo?"

"bueno, estaba pensando que podías usar tus encantos, hacerle el amor y mientras este entre tus brazos preguntarle. Que mejor momento para confesar tu amor que después de hacer el amor?"

"Rei-chan esa es una maravillosa idea. Pero no puedo tirarla a la cama y hacerle el amor."

"No. Por supuesto que no"

"La llevare a cenar, luego a bailar, después a un show. No mejor a un concierto, se realizara uno la próxima semana, un cuarteto de cuerdas que dijo quería ver. Luego iremos a cenar y por supuesto a bailar. Y por ultimo daremos un paseo por la playa iluminada por la luna, tengo un compañero que tiene una casa con playa privada. Michiru siempre esta diciendo lo romántico que seria hacer el amor en la playa, donde el mar y el viento se hacen uno. Dios Rei-chan eres increíble!" dijo Haruka besándole la mejilla lista para irse " te importa si me quedo con esto?" enseñándole la rosa.

Rei nego con la cabeza, y Haruka corrió hacia las escaleras. Una mujer alta se paro enfrente a Haruka bloqueando su camino haciendo que se detuviera. Rei observo como el largo cabello plateado se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Haruka. "Haruka" grito mientras sacaba su pluma de transformación corriendo hacia ella "Marte star power make up"

"Urano he esperado tanto tiempo. Ya probé la energía de tu corazón una vez antes, y he anhelado por varios siglos volverla a probar" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro Haruka respiraba con dificultad sujetando el cabello. Mientras reía sus dientes empezaron a crecer deteniéndose cuando estaban cerca de llegar a las dos pulgadas. Los enseño para luego enterarlos en la carne cerca del corazón de Haruka. La rubia grito de dolor, por suerte no duro mucho tiempo pues oyó a Marte gritar "Mars Flame Sniper" lo que forzó a la Sirena a tomar unos pasos hacia atrás, soltando a Haruka quien callo al suelo. Pudo ser solo un segundo, pero para Haruka fue una eternidad, levanto la vista débilmente observando como las otras senshi corrían hacia ella. Se dividieron en dos grupos, la mayoría de ellas corrían hacia la mujer, las otras corrieron hacia Haruka, sentio como alguien las sujetaba entre sus brazos y pensó que podía reconocer a Mercurio quien estaba por encima de ella.

"mercurio que le esta pasando?" pregunto Neptuno abrazando a Haruka. Los ojos de la rubia estaban rojos, su piel pálida y su respiración débil.

"No estoy segura, no ha perdido tanta sangre, no debería estar tan débil" respondió observando la información en su visor.

"Dios Haruka, tienes que salir de esta. Te necesito. Te amo" dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

"Eso, Neptuno lo que sea que hiciste hazlo de nuevo" Mercurio dijo mirando como el pulso de Haruka se hizo mas fuerte.

Neptuno miró a su amante corriendo suavemente su mano por el pelo de Haruka y su mejilla, "no sé lo que hice." Grito "maldita sea Haruka no hagas esto, eres mas fuerte que esto. Por favor no te mueras. Te amo"

"Ahí esta otra vez!"

"Neptuno dile que la amas"

"Haruka te amo mas que a cualquier cosa, tu eres mi todo. Te amo tanto" dijo inclinándose y besando a Haruka

Poco a poco empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Haruka podía ver a Mercurio por encima de ella, pero ahora sabia que estaba en los brazos de Neptuno. Débilmente acaricio el rostro de Michiru, y esta la volvió a besar. "Michiru yo también te amo" respondió débilmente para luego dejarse caer en los brazos de Neptuno.


	7. viejos amigos?

Haruka estaba en la cama y lentamente comenzó a despertarse, abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, se sentó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho "Haruka acuéstate" dijo Michiru entrando a la habitación.

"que paso en el templo?" pregunto acomodándose en la cama sintiendo el dolor disminuir.

"la Sirena te ataco" respondió sentándose al borde de la cama acariciando el cabello de Haruka. "tienes suerte de que Rei-chan vio el ataque y nos llamo" la beso en los labios luego movió la camisa y alzo el vendaje. Debajo de el habían dos pinchazos que parecían una mordedura de serpiente.

La herida parecía tener varios días, aunque el ataque solo había ocurrido hace unas horas. " tus heridas se ven mejor, tus poderes de senshi deben estar ayudándote a sanar"

"que paso con la sirena? Escapo?"

"Las internas y la princesa la derrotaron. Mina-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan y Setsuna la están transportando a Calabash" dijo cubriendo de nuevo la herida dejando las manos sobre su pecho. "me distes un buen susto, pensé que te perdería"

"fue tu amor lo que me salvo" comento recordando las palabras que Michiru le había dicho y el beso que compartieron.

"lo recuerdas?"

"recuerdo una parte. Recuerdo que me decías que me amabas después me besaste" le tomo la mano a Michiru dándole un beso. "Te amo Michiru"

"Lo se Haruka. Yo también te amo" se inclino para besarla. El beso se volvió mas apasionado mientras Haruka jalaba a Michiru hacia ella, la chica de pelo verde estaba casi completamente sobre ella.

"me imagino que alguien ya se siente mejor?" dijo Minako entrando, seguida por Makoto, Rei y Setsuna.

" ni siquiera la Sirena podría alejarme de una hermosa chica "

"Haruka tu podrías estar en tu lecho de muerte, y lo ultimo que harías seria besar a Michiru" dijo Setsuna.

"En serio Setsuna, tenemos que conseguirte un novio"

"no necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo sola" respondió pensando en Taiki, nadie sabia de su relación con el. En el pasado estaba prohibida y aunque ahora ya no, lo viejos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar.

"claro que puedes Setsuna, cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?" bromeo " fue durante el sexto o séptimo siglo?"

"Haruka déjala en paz" dijo Michiru "todo salio bien?"

"si la Sirena esta de vuelta en su celda" respondió Minako

"es extraño, eso fue demasiado fácil, la ultima vez le tomo varias semanas a Neptuno localizar a la Sirena y medio día para derrotarla" comento Setsuna

"estuvo por varios siglos en la cárcel pensando solo en su venganza, la escuchaste vociferar todo el camino hasta Calabash. Estaba ebria con la venganza y se volvió loca, quizás eso provoco que se descuidara" dijo Makoto

"tal vez, aun así, ahora esta donde pertenece"

"todavía no me convence. Voy a regresar a Calabash, quiero interrogarla"

"por lo menos espera hasta mañana" Setsuna asintió.

"bueno, con todo resuelto se esta haciendo tarde. Haruka-san trata de descansar" se despidió Minako guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

"les mostrare el camino" ofreció Michiru que las guiaba hacia la salida. Rei se quedo sin que nadie lo notara,

"Haruka-san debiste botar esto cuanto te ataco la Sirena" Rei le entrego el anillo de su madre.

"gracias Rei-chan, pero puedes guardarlo por mi? No quiero que Michiru lo encuentre"

"por supuesto, que te mejores pronto" respondió guardándolo en su bolsillo. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y se encontró con Michiru. "Ah lo siento Michiru-san yo solo quería hablar con Haruka-san un momento"

"no te preocupes Rei-chan" la guió hacia la puerta "Rei-chan quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes contar con Haruka y conmigo"

"huh?"

"Haruka me comento que tu has estado pidiéndole consejos, si hay algo que pueda hacer solo dímelo"

"ah, si. Gracias Michiru-san"

(varios días después, en el colegio Juban)

"Ten'ou" dijo Yamada tratando de conseguir la atención de la rubia.

"presente" respondió sin voltear a verlo. Estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con Makoto.

"Haruka" susurro Makoto.

"gracias Ten'nou pero eso lo pregunte hace media hora, al comienzo de la clase" Yamada respondió provocando que toda la clase riera. "si usted y Kino-san terminaron, me pueden poner atención?"

Haruka giro su silla, finalmente quedando frente a Yamada. "si sensei" respondió notando a una joven con largo cabello púrpura de pie junto a Yamada. Respiro con dificultad y susurro "Yuki"

"gracias Ten'nou-san. Como les estaba diciendo ella es Kobayashi Yuki. Es una estudiante de la universidad que esta estudiando para ser maestra. Ella hará sus practicas aquí este semestre y será su maestra durante el resto del semestre. Denle el mismo respeto que le darían a cualquier otro maestro de aquí"

"Ten'ou espero que le des un poco mas de respeto del que me das a mi"

"si. Sensei" respondió todavía sorprendida al ver a su ex novia parada frente a ella. Yamada asintió y abandono el salón de clases.

"muy bien, solo quiero decir que estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí, espero que podamos tener un buen semestre juntos. Un poco sobre mi, crecí en Karuizawa, Nagano. Pase la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela privada para niñas Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin. Mi padre era el director de la escuela, así que pueden decir que la educación esta en mi sangre. He estado en la universidad durante tres años y me graduare el próximo año ." al terminar sonó la campana " supongo que ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy, continúen la lección que Yamada-sensei les dio y Ten'ou-san si no le importa puede quedarse después de clases un momento"

El aula quedo vacía dejando solo a Kobayashi y Haruka allí. Haruka se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a Kobayashi. "Yuki" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

"Haruka nunca imagine encontrarte aquí y mucho menos volver a verte." dijo acercándose y jugando con su corbata "Que le paso a la niña rebelde de la que me enamore hace tantos años?"

"creció"

"es verdad, y debo decir que es muy hermosa" seguía jugando con la corbata "nunca te gustaron las faldas, esto te queda mucho mejor"

"tu también te ves muy bien Yuki"

Yuki sonrío y se apoyo en Haruka besándola con suavidad en los labios, el beso comenzó inocente pero se convirtió en mas, Haruka respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras recuerdos de su juventud empezaron a llegar a su mente. "veo que has aprendido nuevas cosas también" dijo inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

Haruka la alejo de ella "Yuki no podemos …. no podemos hacer esto"

"por que?" pregunto haciendo pucheros

"porque tengo novia"

"debí suponerlo alguien como tu no podía quedarse sola. ¿Quién es? La morenita linda? ¿Cuál era su nombre Kino? Es linda"

"Mako-chan? No ella es solo una amiga, y no es gay así que no te hagas ilusiones"

"¿Quién es la afortunada entonces?"

"Kaiou Michiru"

"la violinista?"

"si" respondió jugando con el anillo en su bolsillo. "Voy a pedirle que se case con migo"

"es una chica con mucha suerte entonces. Realmente estas enamorada de ella."

"todo lo que he leído sobre ti en las revistas dicen que eres un Don Juan"

"lo era. Pero esos días se han terminado."

"Yuki tengo que llegar a mi siguiente clase. Fue muy bueno verte"

"lo fue. Buena suerte con tu novia"

Haruka asintió y salio al pasillo encontrando a Michiru esperándola en la puerta. "esta todo bien?"

"si todo esta bien." respondió Haruka quien no estaba segura si decirle a Michiru sobre su encuentro con Yuki.

"Haruka tienes algo en el labio" dijo acercándose para limpiarla y sintió olor a otro perfume.

"Huh? Esta bien" dijo rápidamente alejando la mano de Michiru y limpiándose la boca. "Vamos no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de japonés moderno"

Michiru miro a Haruka curiosa, sabia que Haruka odiaba esa clase. Normalmente tenia que arrastrarla para llegar a clases y que con el perfume? Podía jurar que era lápiz labial lo que tenia Haruka en sus labios.

(en la mansión de las externas)

Michiru y Setsuna estaban sentadas en el patio tomando te. Haruka había ido a la tienda y se llevo a Hotaru con ella. Setsuna regreso de Calabash en la mañana sin conseguir nada de la Sirena. "Michiru esta todo bien?" pregunto "te ves algo distraída"

"Setsuna es Haruka. No se lo que esta pasando. Ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Rei-chan. Ella dice que es porque Rei-chan le ha estado pidiendo consejos, pero le dije algo a Rei-chan y parecía que no sabia de que estaba hablando."

"Talvez Rei-chan estaba avergonzada. Ella no seria la primera que busca consejos sobre amor de Haruka"

"Bueno te daré la razón en eso, pero hoy después de una de sus clases Haruka tuvo que quedarse con una maestra nueva. Cuando salio habían manchas de lápiz labial en sus labios y puedo jurar que olía a otro perfume que no era el mío."

"Haruka nunca te engañaría"

"no se Setsuna, no quiero creer que lo haría, pero mira la forma en que coquetea todo el tiempo"

"has hablado con ella?"

"trate, pero tenia prisa, para no llegar tarde a la clase de japonés moderno. Setsuna ella odia esa clase." dijo mientras sonaba el timbre "yo voy"

Camino por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un mensajero "buenas tardes señorita, tengo un paquete para Ten'ou Haruka"

"yo puedo firmar por eso"

"claro señorita, puedo ver alguna identificación?"

"identificación?"

"el paquete fue enviado por correo certificado, solo puedo entregárselo a Ten'ou Haruka" respondió el muchacho "usted es Ten'ou Haruka verdad?"

"yo soy la novia de Haruka"

"lo siento señorita no puedo darle el paquete. Si usted puede darle este numero de teléfono para poder fijar una hora en donde se pueda entregar el paquete de nuevo" dijo el muchacho mientras Haruka llegaba con Hotaru.

"yo soy Ten'ou Haruka" dijo el escuchar un poco de lo que dijo el muchacho.

"puedo ver una identificación señor?

"claro, Michiru puedes sostener esto?" pregunto entregándole una bolsa para poder sacar su licencia de conducir y mostrársela al muchacho.

"gracias Ten'ou-san solo firme aquí" Haruka firmo y tomo el paquete, el muchacho se marcho mientras Haruka y Michiru entraban a la casa.

"Haruka que hay en ese paquete?"

"oh, nada"

"Haruka, nada no viene en correo certificado"

Haruka se detuvo un minuto tratando de pensar que decirle a Michiru, no podía decirle lo que había en la caja eso lo arruinaría todo. "solo unas piezas para mi carro"

"Haruka pensé que habíamos acordado que no comprarías piezas para tu carro por un tiempo"

"Michiru es solo una pequeña parte, no costo tanto, además obtuve un bono por hacer una demostración de la nueva moto que tiene Suzuki"

"Haruka me estas mintiendo. No se por que, pero será mejor que tengas un buen motivo" le dio la espalda a Haruka y empezó a alejarse.

"Michiru" dijo Haruka que venia detrás de Michiru, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Michiru acariciando su cuello.

"Haruka no" dijo empujando a Haruka para seguir caminando por el pasillo.


	8. las cosas que quiero

"Haruka-papa a donde vamos?" pregunto Hotaru desde el asiento trasero del auto.

"solo tengo que recoger algo" respondió mirándola por el retrovisor.

"pero le dijiste a Michiru-mama que iríamos a la tienda" comento al ver por la ventana como pasaban la tienda.

"lo se princesa" se estaciono en el parqueo de la sala de conciertos. Saco a Hotaru del asiento de atrás y camino hacia la taquilla agarrando de la mano a Hotaru.

"¿puedo ayudarle, señor?" dijo la mujer en la cabina mirando a Hotaru sonriendo.

"si, vengo a recoger unos boletos para Ten'ou Haruka"

"vamos a ver. Tenemos dos entradas para ver a un cuarteto mañana en la noche, fila del centro sección tres."dijo "llevara a su hija?"

" no, Haruka-papa probablemente llevara a Michiru-mama, ella siempre esta hablando de este grupo."dijo mirando a Haruka que sonrío y asintió

"veo que tu mama tiene mucha suerte. Serian 24000 yen." Haruka le pago recibió las entradas, dio las gracias y se marcho.

"Haruka-papa ¿Por qué le dijiste a Michiru-mama que las entradas se agotaron, si ya tenias dos?"

"porque, princesa quiero sorprender a Michiru" recogió a la niña y la cargo en los brazos. "Hotaru prométeme que no le dirás a Michiru-mama"

"pero, Haruka-papa…."

"si prometes no decirle te llevare a comer un helado"

"dos cucharadas cubiertas de chocolate?" pidio, sabia como conseguir lo que quería de su Haruka-papa.

"con una cereza en la cima" prometió mientras la ponía en el auto.

Se dirigieron a la tienda compraron algunos comestibles y helado, luego condujo a casa, se encontró a Michiru en el jardín. Michiru se puso de pie al verlas llegar, y se limpio la tierra de sus manos. "les tomo bastante tiempo" notando el cono de helado que tenia Hotaru dijo "y le compraste helado"

"líneas largas, y pensé en comprarle algo se ha portado muy bien últimamente"

"Hotaru entra a la casa quiero hablar con tu papa" le ordeno a la niña quien asintió y entro corriendo.

"Haruka ¿Por qué le compraste helado tan tarde, la cena es en una hora?"

"aww vamos Michi no es tan grave"

"no me digas Michi, Haruka hemos hablado de esto antes, ahora no comerá en la cena y tendrá hambre mas tarde." dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera.

"le daremos un refrigerio antes de acostarse, una fruta o algo así"

"ese no es el punto. Haruka que te esta pasando? Siento que algo esta pasando y quiero saber que es. Has estado mintiéndome toda la semana y quiero saber por que"

"Michiru, hay algo que te he ocultado, y me esta comiendo viva" dijo acercándose a la chica. "el otro día cuando tuve que quedarme después de clases y viste algo en mis labios era lápiz labial"

"Que? Disculpa, pero Haruka ¿Por qué demonios tenias lápiz labial en los labios? Se perfectamente que tu no usas. Y se que no era mío, yo no uso ese color" dijo mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de la ira. "de quien demonios era?"

"conoces a la maestra nueva que tenemos?" pregunto viendo a Michiru que parecía estar a punto de llorar. "es Yuki"

"Yuki? Yuki tu exnovia Yuki?"

"si" respondió preparándose para la furia de Michiru que sin duda estaba a punto de desatar sobre ella.

"y como fue exactamente que terminaste con su lápiz labial en tus labios?"

"ella me beso" respondió recibiendo una bofetada en la mejilla. Luego Michiru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar "Michiru espera, yo la aleje de mi, le conté sobre ti y cuanto te amo. Te juro que no hay nada entre ella y yo. Ella no sabia que estaba contigo. Te juro que nunca volverá a pasar."

"ha tratado de besarte otra vez desde entonces?" pregunto sin darse la vuelta, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

"No. Michiru te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar. Dejo de tratar cuando le conté sobre ti. Incluso nos deseo suerte." Haruka camino hacia ella abrazándola por detrás y poniendo su mentón sobre el hombro de Michiru dándose cuenta que estaba llorando. "Michiru lo siento mucho, debí habértelo dicho." Michiru seguía sin decir nada ni dar la vuelta para hacerle frente a la rubia. Dejo de llorar pero no podía girar a ver a su amante. "Michi are cualquier cosa para solucionar esto. Por favor dime lo que tengo que hacer"

"no la veas mas"

"no puedo estoy en su clase no hay manera de…" Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru

"que te transfieran"

"esta bien, si eso te hace feliz será lo primero que are el lunes" dijo besando la mejilla de Michiru.

"y que hay sobre los paquetes extraños y de salir tanto con Rei-chan?"

"no puedo decirte todavía, por favor solo espera un poquito mas y te diré todo. Por favor Michi."

(al siguiente día)

Michiru entro por la puerta después de salir del trabajo. Dejo el violín en la sala y camino hacia la cocina. "Haruka?" la llamo, el auto de Haruka estaba en el patio delantero de modo que sabia que la rubia estaba en casa. Vio una nota con una rosa sobre la mesa. " lo siento, te espero arriba. Te Amo Haruka." leyó en voz alta.

Subió a la recamara encontrándose a Haruka vestida con un esmoquin. "tienes que cambiarte" dijo caminando hacia Michiru sosteniendo un vestido azul.

"Haruka esta hermoso, es nuevo?"

"si, este es el paquete que llego la semana pasada. Lo hice con un sastre a tu medida. Ahora date prisa y cámbiate tenemos que salir en una hora si queremos llegar a tiempo"

"A tiempo para que?"

"Eso querida es una sorpresa" la beso y luego le dio la vuelta empujándola hacia el baño golpeando suavemente su trasero. "ahora ve a cambiarte"

(en la sala de conciertos)

"dijiste que los boletos estaban agotados" dijo Michiru apoyándose en Haruka mientras salían.

"eso es porque yo compre los últimos." dijo besándole la mejilla.

"Haruka esta noche fue maravillosa"

"Fue? ¿Quién dijo que ya termino? La noche aun es joven"

"esta bien que sigue ahora?"

"cena ¿tienes hambre?" pregunto y Michiru asintió. " bien hice reservaciones en Kitcho en el hotel imperial."

"se necesitan semanas para conseguir reservaciones allí" dijo mientras el valet llevaba el auto de Haruka y ella le abrió la puerta a Michiru para que entrara.

"Llame por unos favores. Tiene sus ventajas ser el piloto numero uno en Japón" respondió después de entrar al auto.

Llegaron al hotel y de nuevo le dieron el auto a otro valet. Haruka entrelazo su brazo con Michiru y la escolto al interior. Subieron al ascensor hasta el restaurante y fueron recibidos en la puerta. "puedo ayudarle?" Un hombre parado en la puerta pregunto.

"si, tengo una reservación, debe estar bajo. Ten'ou Haruka"

"por aquí Ten'ou-sama" el camarero las guio al interior. Los sentó en una mesa en la esquina que estaba cerca de la pista de baile. Michiru miro por la ventana, tenia una hermosa vista, se podía ver todo Tokio. Después de unos minutos el camarero regreso y Haruka ordeno por ellas.

"bailamos?" Pregunto poniéndose de pie ofreciendo su mano a Michiru. Ella la tomo y la siguió hasta la pista de baile, se detuvo brevemente para pedir unas canciones.

Michiru se apoyo en Haruka con la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?"

"unas semanas" confeso

"¿Cuál es el motivo? No es nuestro aniversario o un cumpleaños"

"solo porque Te amo. Necesito otra razón?"

"no, no la necesitas" dijo poniéndose de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios. "Haruka te amo"

"Ten'ou sama la comida esta lista" el camarero dijo encontrándolas en la pista de baile.

(mas tarde en la playa)

Haruka y Michiru caminaban por la playa, la chica de cabello aqua tenia un brazo enlazado con el de Haruka y en el otro llevaba sus zapatos. Le gustaba la sanación de la arena bajo sus pies. "Haruka siento haberme enojado contigo. Yo se que debí confiar en ti."

"no Michiru yo lo siento, odio mentirte, y no debí ocultarte el hecho de que bese a Yuki." dijo mientras llegaron a una manta tendida en el suelo con una botella de champaña en un cubo con hielo.

"Haruka que es esto?"

"Otra sorpresa" respondió ayudando a Michiru a sentarse. "Te amo"

Michiru sonrío y beso a Haruka sus acciones transmitían los sentimientos que sentía por la rubia. Después del beso se sentaron en la playa mirando al mar. "Haruka esta noche es tan perfecta"

"no lo es" dijo acaricio el cabello de Michiru "todavía no"

"esta bien Haruka, que haría esta noche perfecta?"

"de verdad quieres saber?" Michiru asintió , Haruka se inclino y le susurro al oído "tu y yo haciendo el amor en esta playa"

"Haruka ¿y si alguien nos ve?" comento tapándose la boca imaginándose como seria ser descubiertas mientras hacían el amor. No quería admitirlo pero la idea la excitaba.

"Michiru esta es una playa privada que pertenece a un amigo mío, uno de mis compañeros del trabajo. La casa en el cerro es de el. Pero no te preocupes, el no se encuentra en este momento. Nadie nos molestara, además no seria divertido correr el riesgo?" dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru y la beso.

"esta bien Haruka" correspondió al beso de Haruka, al mismo tiempo los dedos de la rubia trabajaban para quitar el vestido de Michiru. Haruka le beso el cuello, ahora sus manos acariciaban la piel expuesta después de quitar el vestido. "Ah Haruka" Michiru jadeo, sus propias mano trabajando en los botones de la camisa de Haruka y sus labios besaban su cuello también. Haruka le comenzó a morder suavemente el cuello. Le iba a decir algo sobre las marcas, pero decidió dejar que Haruka las hiciera, demostrarían a quien pertenecía, y si cambiaba de parecer podía usar un pañuelo para cubrirlas.

"estas segura que quieres esto?" pregunto sintiéndola un poco tensa.

"si, quiero esto, Haruka no dejes de besarme" Haruka estaba mas que dispuesta a complacerla.

Después de un corto tiempo y un montón de besos y caricias ambas se sentaron en la manta desnudas. Haruka recostó a Michiru y empezó a besar su pecho fue bajando poco a poco hasta que Michiru la jalo para quedar cara a cara. "Ruka quiero que lleguemos juntas"

"lo que quieras, esta es tu noche" Haruka de deslizo de Michiru y se acostó de lado, Michiru hizo lo mismo. Ambas envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de la otra acercándose, su labios se unieron y apretaron sus cuerpos. Haruka empezó primero soltando un brazo y froto suavemente la parte interna del muslo. Michiru siguió su ejemplo haciendo lo mismo, jadeo al sentir a Haruka deslizar un dedo dentro de ella. Imitaba todas las acciones de la rubia las dos se movían al mismo tiempo, creando fricción y sudor, ambas acercándose mas al clímax "Michiru estas cerca?" Haruka jadeo, su cuerpo irradiaba calor y su respiración se volvía irregular.

"casi, y tu?" Michiru jadeaba, su propio cuerpo rojo y le costaba respirar. Haruka asintió con la cabeza y sin ninguna otra advertencia ambas llegaron al clímax. cayendo en los brazos de la otra. "Te amo Haruka" dijo acurrucándose a Haruka.

"yo también te amo Michiru" Michiru se dio la vuelta presionando su espalda con el pecho de Haruka. La rubia las cubrió con otra manta.

"Y ahora, ya es perfecta esta noche?" pregunto después de un breve periodo de silencio.

"No, todavía no"

"Ruka que otra cosa podrías haber planeado para esta noche?"pregunto con incredulidad, pensando que la noche no podría ser mejor. Ya había olvidado que estaba enojada con Haruka.

"cierra los ojos" Michiru obedeció y Haruka se quito el anillo que había puesto en su dedo anteriormente, lo deslizo en la mano izquierda de Michiru. Le beso la mano y luego la coloco frente a su rostro. "puedes abrirlos"

Michiru se quedo sin aliento al ver el anillo mas hermoso que había visto. Le tomo un minuto antes de darse cuenta de que mano y en que dedo Haruka le puso el anillo. "Haruka esto es…"

"shhh" interrumpió a Michiru, se acerco y oculto su rostro en ese cabello que tenia un dulce aroma. "Michiru hay tantas cosas que quiero. Quiero verte sonreír todos los días. Quiero ser la persona que te haga reír. Quiero despertar junto a ti todos los días. Quiero regresar a casa contigo todos los días. Quiero abrazarte cada noche mientras duermes. Quiero sujetar tu mano mientras caminamos. Quiero oler tu perfume cuando nos besamos. Quiero ser la persona que te abraza y te consuela cuando lloras. Quiero ser la persona que tiene ese lugar especial en tu corazón. Quiero envejecer contigo. Pero lo mas importante quiero que seas mi esposa. Michiru ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Michiru, se dio la vuelta escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Haruka agarándola con fuerza mientras lloraba. Haruka no estaba segura de por que lloraba solo la abrazo con fuerza y acaricio su cabello. Finalmente levanto el mentón de Michiru obligándola a mirar hacia arriba. "Michi estas bien?" ella solo asintió y siguió llorando. "entonces ¿Qué te parece Michiru ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si, oh dios si, Haruka" respondió cubriendo el rostro de Haruka con besos. Se besaron por un tiempo, los besos empezaron a hacerse mas intenso, hasta que ambas estaban en los brazos de la otra después de tener otro orgasmo. Descansaron un tiempo felices de estar en los brazos de la otra hasta que Michiru hablo "Haruka como vamos a casarnos? Ambas somos chicas. Japón no lo permite" se preguntaba si viajarían a otro país que lo permitiera, como Canadá.

"la ley no lo reconoce, pero al diablo con ellos, esto es entre los dioses y nosotras. Michiru la verdadera razón por la que he estado hablando con Rei-chan es porque acepto realizar la ceremonia para nosotras."

"todo este tiempo me he preocupado por nada" entonces miro el anillo en su mano. "Haruka este anillo es hermoso"

"Pertenecía a mi madre. Cuando murió mi padre lo guardo. Ella siempre quiso que lo usara un día, pero creo que las cosas no salieron de esa manera, así que quiero que tu lo uses por mi"

"este anillo ha estado por tres generaciones en mi familia. Ha visto tantos años de amor, y es el símbolo de ese amor. Quiero que refleje mi amor también"

"no Haruka no reflejara tu amor" se detuvo un momento, Haruka parecía a punto de decir algo pero Michiru la detuvo con un beso "reflejara nuestro amor"

"si, eso me gusta mas" dijo devolviéndole el beso.

"¿es por eso que tuvimos que pasar el fin de semana en casa de tu padre?" Haruka asintió "no pudo habértelo dado después de cómo termino el fin de semana. Haruka el me odia"

"el no me lo dio. Recuerdas que cuando íbamos saliendo Alison me detuvo. Me dijo que tu y yo estábamos destinadas a estar juntas y que mi padre era muy terco para entenderlo, me dio el anillo y me hizo prometer que te trataría bien"

"ves te dije que no era tan mala" al terminar de decir eso empezó a llorar de nuevo.

"Michiru que te pasa?"pregunto abrazándola de nuevo.

"tu hiciste todo esto para confesar tu amor y todo el tiempo me enoje contigo y no confíe en ti" siguió llorando "Haruka lo siento, siento mucho haber dudado de ti"

"shhh, todo esta bien Michiru, he pasado las ultimas semanas mintiéndote. Nunca he podido mentirte y tu lo sabes, te di una razón para desconfiar de mi. Lamento mucho haberte mentido sobre Yuki, debí decírtelo"

"Haruka estoy segura que estabas confundida. Vamos a prometer que no ocultaremos nada, y siempre seremos honestas con nuestros sentimientos"

"lo prometo" respondió, luego cambio de posición para quedar sobre Michiru. "se esta haciendo tarde deberíamos regresar a casa"

"no, quiero dormir aquí esta noche, tu dijiste que era una playa privada nadie nos encontrara"

"en ese caso" dijo Haruka inclinándose para besar a Michiru dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella, sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo.

"Haruka que estas haciendo?"

"haciendo el amor con mi prometida" la beso para silenciar cualquier otro comentario.


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi y las internas estaban en el pasillo cuando vieron a Haruka acercarse con su brazo alrededor del hombro de Michiru, ambas tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "buenos días" saludo Haruka

"buenos días Haruka-san Michiru-san" saludo Amy

"Michiru-san te ves diferente hoy" dijo Minako "casi brillante"

"Ruka y yo tuvimos un muy buen fin de semana. No es así Ruka?" Michiru uso el apodo de Haruka, algo que usualmente no hacia en presencia de otras personas.

"es cierto. Definitivamente, un fin de semana que recordare" Haruka deslizo su mano por el brazo de Michiru para alzar la mano y besar su palma.

"Michiru-san, es ese anillo lo que creo que es?" Makoto pregunto al ver el anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda cuando Haruka la beso.

"eso depende de que crees que es" dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Haruka.

"parece un anillo de compromiso"

"bueno Mako-chan, es un anillo de compromiso"

"oh wow Michiru-san felicitaciones" dijo Rei que no sabia que Haruka iba a proponer ese fin de semana.

"Michiru-san con quien estas comprometida?" pregunto Usagi

"Usagi tonta esta comprometida con Haruka-san" golpeando en broma a Usagi.

"pero… las dos son chicas como pueden….." preguntándose como dos chicas podían casarse. Ella sabia que eran amantes, bueno todos sabían eso, pero ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían que Haruka no era un hombre.

"no importa, felicitaciones Michiru-san, Haruka-san"

"gracias" respondió Haruka

"han pensado en la fecha?" pregunto Ami

"estábamos pensando al final del semestre durante las vacaciones de invierno"

"como Haruka y yo nos graduaremos temprano, nos dará mas tiempo para la luna de miel y todavía esta lo suficiente lejos para planificar todo"

"como te propuso matrimonio Michiru-san?" pregunto Minako.

"Haruka me llevo a un concierto, una cena en Kitcho en el hotel imperial. A partir de ahí dimos un paseo por la playa. Haruka tenia preparada una manta con champaña, todo fue tan maravilloso nos quedamos ahí toda la noche. Me propuso matrimonio en la playa" respondió omitiendo que habían hecho el amor en la playa.

"aww Michiru-san eso es tan romántico"

"espero que Mamo-chan sea tan romántico cuando me proponga matrimonio" dijo con corazones en los ojos como siempre lo hace cuando habla de Mamoru.

(mas tarde, zona de césped cerca del estacionamiento de la escuela)

"Haruka-san puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto Minako acercándose a Haruka quien estaba bajo un árbol cerca del estacionamiento. Las clases ya se habían terminado y ella estaba esperando por Michiru. Después de que le cambiaron sus clases para no tener a Yuki como maestra, ya no tenia el ultimo periodo con Michiru

"claro ¿Qué pasa Mina-chan?"respondió con las manos en los bolsillos.

"me preguntaba, bueno no se como decir esto" dijo dando patadas al suelo.

"solo trata de ser directa"

"bueno, tu sabes que estoy supuesta a ser la senshi del amor. Venus la diosa del amor es mi deidad, soy una guerrera del amor pero nunca he estado enamorada." dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo "tu y Michiru-san están tan unidas y se cuidan tanto la una a la otra, tiene que ser amor. Quiero saber como se siente el amor "

Haruka saco sus manos de los bolsillos, se acerco y levanto la cabeza de Minako haciendo que la viera a los ojos. "tomas mis manos" Minako la tomo de las manos y Haruka empezó a dar vueltas " esta bien, gira conmigo. El amor es muy parecido a estar girando, concentrarte solo en mi, y en nada mas. Siente como tu corazón empieza a acelerarse, bombeando sangre a tus oídos. Tu solo sigues mas y mas rápido, la emoción de hacerlo te empuja a seguir adelante. Pero en todo lo que puedes pensar es en tu amor, y en la persona a quien le pertenece tu corazón. No te importa nada mas, y anhelas a esa persona, aunque en el fondo de tu mente te preocupa que puedas caer, aun así sigues en movimiento girando mas rápido concentrándote en nada mas que tu corazón." el pie de Minako se tropezó con una piedra, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo en los brazos de Haruka. "pero incluso si caes no importa, porque la persona que amas esta ahí para agarrarte y sostenerte en sus brazos., el lugar mas seguro que conoces. Mina-chan eso es lo que es el amor. Es el sentimiento mas grande del mundo pero también es el mas aterrador "

Minako se apoyo en Haruka que le sirviera como soporte para poder recuperar el aliento, a pesar de que Haruka ya la había ayudado a levantarse. "en verdad el amor se siente así?"

"Mina-chan eso es solo la punta del iceberg, el amor es un sentimiento que nunca podría describir completamente" respondió besando suavemente su mejilla.

"Haruka-san espero enamorarme algún día"

"no te preocupes Mina-chan una chica guapa como tu no estará sola para siempre" dijo Michiru acercándose. Extendió la mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara, no solo por el beso de Haruka pero también por la caricia de Michiru.

Haruka soltó las manos de Minako, se acerco a Michiru dándole un beso en los labios, la abrazo con fuerza y le dio una vuelta "Ohh ustedes son tan lindos"

"y muy afortunadas, Michiru-san vas a hacer una hermosa novia y Haruka-san todos sabemos que te ves muy bien en un esmoquin"

"Gracias Mina-chan, no creo que Haruka use un esmoquin, siempre quise que mi boda fuera una boda japonesa tradicional. Creo que Haruka se vera muy bien en un haori y un hakama" dijo mirando a Haruka

"y tu te veras increíble con un obi" la beso de nuevo.

"ya terminaste amor?"

"tienes prisa por llegar a alguna parte?"

"Haruka-san gracias por el consejo, pero debo irme, estamos estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad en el templo. Debo irme Ami-chan odia cuando llegamos tarde" rápidamente hizo una reverencia y dijo adiós.

"bueno, y por que tienes tanta prisa?" dijo mientras Michiru la agarraba del brazo.

"oh es una sorpresa" respondió metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de Haruka para tomar las llaves del auto, justo cuando llegaron al convertible amarillo de Haruka.

"Michi que estas haciendo?" pregunto al ver a Michiru sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

"te dije que era una sorpresa. Haruka tu me sorprendiste una y otra vez durante el fin de semana, ahora es mi turno para sorprenderte"

"umm…esta bien, pero Michiru tu no puedes manejar este auto" Haruka seguía parada cerca de la puerta del conductor.

"por que no puedo manejarlo, tu me has estado enseñando a conducir, será una buena practica"

"te he estado enseñando en el Honda, este es un vette, Michi ambos son totalmente diferentes"

"oh vamos Haruka no puede ser tan diferente" arranco el auto cuando Haruka se sentó junto a Michiru. Su cambio fue brusco y el carro brinco cuando llego a un alto en el borde del estacionamiento. Se unió al trafico cambiando una vez mas haciendo que el auto rechinara.

"Michi" Haruka hizo una cara de dolor al oír rechinar su auto.

"cálmate Haruka"

"Michi por favor detente y déjame conducir. Puedes decirme donde girar. Todavía podrás sorprenderme. Para por favor Michi " pidio mientras Michiru cambiaba de carril para rebasar a los otros autos.

"en serio Haruka cálmate, a veces me pregunto si quieres mas a tus autos que a mi" dijo haciendo otro cambio.

"Michiru sabes que te amo mas que a nada, pero por favor baja la velocidad"

"no voy tan rápido, solo voy a …" miro el velocímetro y noto que iba a 130 kph. "demonios" maldijo viendo luces rojas intermitentes por el retrovisor.

Se detuvo y un oficial se le acerco "licencia y registración, por favor"

"oficial, le puedo explicar. Estoy enseñándole a mi prometida a conducir un clutch, normalmente utilizamos un honda pero ella decidió que podía manejar el Vette"

"licencia y registración por favor. Un momento usted es Haruka Ten'ou verdad? El piloto de formula 1?"

"mis hijos y yo nos alegramos cuando empezó a correr de nuevo"

"gracias señor, como le estaba diciendo mi prometida esta aprendiendo"

"no se preocupe por la multa Ten'ou-sama, no podría darle una multa por exceso de velocidad es su trabajo. Espere otro momento, su prometida? usted es Michiru Kaiou. Ya era tiempo de que ustedes dos se casaran. Le diré esto a mi esposa! Bueno Ten'ou-sama, Kaiou-sama que tengan un buen día." el oficial camino hasta su auto y se marcho.

"Ten'ou Haruka no puedo creer que usaras tu fama para que no te dieran una multa"

"corrección use mi fama para evitar que te dieran a ti una multa. Vamos, tu lo haces todo el tiempo en los restorantes para no tener que esperar" Michiru no dijo nada solo resoplo. "puedo manejar ahora?" pregunto Haruka. Michiru salio del auto cerro la puerta con fuerza y camino hacia el otro lado. Haruka se sentó en el asiento del piloto y miro a Michiru. "Michi no te enojes, el próximo fin de semana te llevare a las pistas para que puedas practicar con el vette. ¿Ahora a donde voy?"

"dobla a la derecha en la siguiente luz"

(joyería)

"Michi ¿Qué estamos haciendo en una joyería?"

Michiru unió su brazo con el de Haruka, ya se le había pasado el enojo y las llevo al interior. "ya veras"

Se acerco al mostrador y una mujer joven les atendio "puedo ayudarles?"

"si, estamos buscando un anillo de compromiso"

"Michiru tu ya tienes un anillo de compromiso" dijo un poco dolida al pensar que Michiru no consideraba el anillo de su madre lo suficiente bueno para ella.

"lo se tonta, pero tu necesitas uno también"

"Michi tu eres la chica en esta relación, tradicionalmente tu usas el anillo de compromiso"

"Ruka esta relación es todo menos tradicional" dijo mirando a Haruka "Además quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mía. Por favor Haruka hazlo por mi"

"Michi por ti haría cualquier cosa. Siempre seré tuya. Si quieres que use un anillo lo hare"

"dios Haruka te amo" le beso la mejilla y después miro la bandeja de anillos que la mujer había puesto delante de ellas mientras hablaban.

"Que piensas de esto?" pregunto señalando a una sortija de oro sólido.

"Haruka es oro"

"Y?" Recogió el anillo "me gusta el oro"

"pero mi anillo es platino. Será muy diferente al mío." recogió un anillo de platino con un diamante pequeño planteado en el "que te parece este?"

"Michiru ese es un anillo para mujer" recibió una mirada extraña de Michiru "no digas nada, ¿Qué tal algo no tan llamativo?"

"Haruka no quiero que tengas algo simple. Quiero que tu anillo sea tan bonito como el que me diste."

"perdonen, señora, señor, pero creo que tengo un anillo que será perfecto" la mujer detrás del mostrador comento sacando una caja que entrego a Haruka, quien la abrió.

El anillo era de platino como el de Michiru con piedras de ámbar. Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron y Haruka sonrío. "es perfecto" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Michiru le dio a la mujer su tarjeta de crédito para que cobrara la cantidad total, tomo el anillo de la caja y lo deslizo en el dedo de Haruka besándole la palma. "ahora me perteneces"

"todavía no, no hasta que nos encontremos frente al altar, por ahora solo estoy comprometida. Michi te amo" dijo besándola.

La mujer le dio el recibo para que firmara luego la pareja salio de la tienda. Michiru apoyada en Haruka mientras caminaban. La mujer sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia el teléfono marcando un numero "hola. Kenji no vas a creer quien acaba de entrar a la tienda y compro un anillo de compromiso. No. Ten'ou Haruka y Michiru Kaiou. Si, eran ellos Kaiou-sama pago con tarjeta de crédito. Ven a la tienda y te lo voy a probar enseñándote el recibo.


	10. valiosos recuerdos

(Varios días después)

"Ten'ou-kun puedo hablar contigo" pregunto Yuki desde la puerta de su clase mientras Michiru y Haruka pasaban cerca. Yuki observo a Haruka dudar y mirar a Michiru. Luego dijo "Kaiou-san usted también"

"Si sensei?" pregunto una vez en el salón de clases con Michiru a su lado. Michiru no tomo la mano de Haruka pero la rozo con la suya.

Yuki se sentó en el borde del escritorio, tomo una revista que estaba al otro extremo y se la entrego a Haruka. "es solo un rumor o hay algo de cierto detrás de esto?"

Haruka miro la revista noto que la había visto el día anterior cunado Usagi se les acerco corriendo muy emocionada. Ambas han salido en tantas revistas que ya ninguna le pone mucha importancia. La revista tenia una foto de ella y Michiru saliendo de una tienda. Le enfocaban la manos a ambas las cuales tenían un anillo y un titular que decía "Casados?". Haruka empezó a reír y le dio la revista a Michiru "solo en parte todavía no nos hemos casado. Solo estamos comprometidas"

"ya veo, felicitaciones entonces. Cuanto tiempo van a esperar?" Yuki se movió en el escritorio acercándose mas a Haruka.

"Hasta las vacaciones de invierno" respondió Michiru poniendo la revista sobre el escritorio y entrelazo su brazo con el de Haruka.

Yuki noto ese movimiento, asintió y luego con una sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo a Michiru "Michiru-san no tienes nada de que preocuparte, supere lo que paso con Haruka hace mucho tiempo"

Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía ser falsa, después lo era. No podía evitar sentir que Yuki estaba mintiendo. "preocuparme por que?" dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro "confío plenamente en Haruka y su amor por mi"

"eso es bueno, la confianza es una de las cosas mas importantes en una relación" después de decir eso miro a Haruka, se acerco y le toco la mejilla, aunque la rubia se aparto. "Haruka siempre valorare los recuerdos que tengo de las dos. ¿Y tu los valoras?"

"Yuki tu siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi mente que es parte de mi vida que nunca olvidare" respondió poniendo su mano sobre la de Michiru que aun permanecía en su brazo.

"Bueno, entonces les deseo a las dos la mejor de las suertes y espero que fabriquen recuerdos maravillosos entre si" se inclino para besar la mejilla de Haruka y la de Michiru.

(mas tarde casa de las externas)

Haruka se sentó en la banca afuera de su casa para atarse los zapatos de correr. Ella usaba su chándal. Michiru abrió la puerta buscando a su compañera y amante "Haruka ¿estas bien? Has estado un poco distante toda la tarde" Haruka había estado actuando extraño desde que hablo con Yuki. Fue hasta entonces que Michiru conoció a Yuki, y era evidente la cercanía que había entre Haruka y su primera amante. Sabia en su corazón que Haruka la amaba, pero una molesta sensación en el fondo de su mente la hacia preocuparse.

"estoy bien, solo he estado pensando mucho. Pensé que correr me haría bien. Ayudarme a aclarar la mente" Se termino de atar los zapatos y se puso de pie.

"Amor ¿en que estas pensando?" Pregunto mientras veía a Haruka empezar a estirarse. No podía dejar de admirar a Haruka mientras lo hacia. Haruka se inclino tocando sus dedos dándole un visión completa a Michiru de su extremo posterior.

Haruka se detuvo y la miro, sonrío al ver que Michiru la estaba observando "Yuki" dijo "honestamente no he pensado en ella durante los años. No desde que regreso y aun mas después de que hablamos con ella hoy"

"me imagino que nunca podrás olvidar a tu primer amor" dijo sin saber que se sentia ya que su primer amor fue su verdadero amor.

"es mas fácil cuando encuentras el verdadero amor" cuando termino su calentamiento se acerco a Michiru y la beso brevemente en los labios.

Cuando Haruka empezó a alejarse Michiru la agarro y tiro de ella "Te amo"

"yo también te amo" se inclino y la beso apasionadamente. "Michiru estoy bien, y si estoy pensando en Yuki, pero ella no es la mujer en mi corazón. Eres tu"

Michiru le acaricio suavemente la mejilla "disfruta de tu carrera tendré lista la cena cuando regreses a casa"

Tomo la mano de Michiru la beso y luego empezó a correr. Mientras corría sus pensamientos regresaron a Yuki y como la conoció.

(5 años atrás)

Un auto de la policía condujo por un camino largo para llegar a una mansión. Se detuvo frente a la casa y dos agentes salieron, uno sostenía una patineta. El otro abrió la puerta de atrás del auto para ayudar a salir a una niña de unos doce o trece años. Tenia el cabello rubio y largo recogido en una cola cubierto con una gorra de béisbol que le tapaba sus ojos verdes. Llevaba un par de pantalones gastados y desteñidos, y una camisa que parecía ser varias tallas muy grande, alrededor de las manos tenias unas esposas . Los oficiales tuvieron que usarlas poco después de detenerla cuando trato de escapar "vamos Ten;ou" dijo el oficial jalándola del cuello de su suéter.

"suéltame!" dijo pateando al oficial en la espinilla. Maldijo y la soltó sin darse cuenta que le quito las llaves de su cinturón. Salio corriendo pero fue detenida por el otro oficial. Ese oficial era mas grande, le dio la patineta a su compañero, luego toma las llaves que tenia la niña y también se las entrego a su compañero. Ella lucho con el, pero el solo se limito a gruñir. La levanto de su suéter y empezó a caminar "suéltame ahora mismo" grito.

Toco el timbre de la casa y una mujer joven con el cabello largo rojizo abrió la puerta "kami-sama , otra vez Haruka?"

"Ten'ou-sama encontramos a su hija en el viejo banco cuando sonó la alarma" dijo el oficial mientras bajaba a Haruka al suelo, pero sin dejarla ir.

"ella no es mi madre" grito lanzando una mirada feroz a la mujer y después al oficial.

"ella y otros niños estaban patinando allí. Los otros niños escaparon" continuo hablando, ignorando a Haruka.

"Hubo algún daño?" pregunto Hayaki mientras se acercaba "puede decirle al dueño del edificio que puede enviar el recibo de cualquier reparación a Ten'ou Corp."

"no tiene que preocuparse por eso Ten'ou-sama no hubo ningún daño" el oficial se arrodillo para quitarle las esposas, Haruka trato de patearlo pero el oficial se movió. Luego corrió al interior de la casa se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

Hayaki termino de hablar con los oficiales, luego se dirigió a Haruka quitándole el control remoto y apago el televisor. "hey, yo estaba viendo eso"

"Haruka ya me canse de esto ¿Cuál es esta la sexta o séptima vez que la policía te trae a casa? Ya no recuerdo, esto sucede con demasiada frecuencia" Haruka solo permaneció en silencio. " tu madre y yo hemos…."

"madrastra, mi madre esta muerta" interrumpió

"tu madrastra y yo hemos estado hablando" dijo sacando un folleto del escritorio y se lo entrego a Haruka "empiezas el lunes".

"Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin escuela privada para niñas?" leyó en el folleto " me estas enviando a un internado privado?" giro y noto a Alison parada detrás de su padre. "esta fue tu idea verdad? Te deshiciste de mi madre y ahora quieres desacerté de mi!"

"Haruka" dijo Hayaki. Alison solo coloco su mano sobre su brazo.

"Haruka eso es no es verdad, estamos preocupados por ti. Se que ha sido difícil desde que tu mama falleció. Pensamos que un cambio de escenario te haría bien."

"Seguro que si" se puso de pie y se fue caminando. Subió a su habitación agarro una mochila llena de ropa y se acerco a la ventana tratando de abrirla, pero estaba sellada. "maldita sea!"

(lunes por la tarde, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin)

Haruka entro en la oficina con su mochila en el hombro. Adentro la esperaba un hombre mayor y una joven de cabello largo de color morado, quien parecía uno o dos años mayor que Haruka.

"Ten'ou-sama bienvenido a Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin escuela privada para niñas. Yo soy Kobayashi Daichi y esta en mi hija Yuki ella esta dos años adelante de Haruka-chan pero será su compañera de cuarto" dijo el hombre "Yuki ¿Por qué no llevas a Haruka a su habitación para que se cambie al uniforme y la llevas a recorrer la escuela?

"por supuesto, papi" respondió Yuki, agarro de la mano a Haruka sacándola al pasillo. Ya en el pasillo la soltó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la mas joven " Y que has hecho para que te envíen aquí?" pregunto, pero Haruka siguió caminando "vamos Haruka relájate un poco. Se nota que no quieres estar aquí. Esta bien déjame adivinar, no le agradas a tu madrastra y convenció a tu padre para que te enviara a una distinguida escuela, que por suerte era un internado?"

Haruka se detuvo y se dio la vuelta "como la sabes?"

"se nota, bueno por lo menos yo puedo. He pasado toda mi vida aquí, he visto todo tipo de casos, pero el tuyo es un poco mas serio. No te pareces en nada a ella, y ella es muy joven para tener una hija de tu edad. En cuanto a que no se llevan bien, he pasado por eso ¿Por qué crees que vivo en los dormitorios de la escuela si la casa de mi padre esta cerca? Mi madrastra pensó que seria una buena idea para que me socializara con mis compañeras. Seguro. Ella solo quería revolcarse con mi padre sin tener que preocuparse que yo estuviera allí." puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Haruka y subió las escaleras.

(cuatro meses después, salón de clases)

"Haruka, asistirá tu padre a la reunión entre padres y maestros este mes?" pregunto la instructora.

"lo dudo, no ha asistido a las ultimas cuatro" murmuro mientras jalaba su corbata y se movía en su asiento, odiaba las faldas y deseaba que la escuela tuviera diferentes uniformes. "no lo se"

La instructora frunció el ceño odiaba ver a los estudiantes como Haruka cuyos padres estaban demasiado ocupados para sus hijos. "Naoko-chan tus padres asistirán?"

"si, sensei" una joven de pelo negro respondió mientras dibujaba pequeños conejos en su cuaderno.

La campana que indicaba el final del día sonó, y la mayoría de los estudiantes empezó a guardar sus libros "Koyoto, Aki, Katsuki esperen un momento y díganme si sus padres asistirán, el resto puede retirarse"

Haruka se levanto y salio encontrándose a Yuki en el pasillo "hola Yuki-chan"

"hey Haru-chan toma" dijo entregándole una nota de la oficina. Durante los últimos meses las dos se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

"que es esto?" dijo después de leer la nota " mi padre quiere que le llame? Probablemente solo para decirme que no podrá venir esta noche" caminaron a las oficina y Haruka llamo al celular de su padre.

"Hola Haruka" respondió Alison, al escucharla Haruka frunció el ceño.

"comunícame con mi padre"

"lo siento Haruka pero el esta ocupado registrándose en el aeropuerto"

"aeropuerto?" pregunto pues no tenia conocimiento de algún viajes de negocio, después de todo no tenia mucha comunicación con el.

"si, no vamos a poder llegar enta noche, tu padre tiene una reunión a la que no puede faltar, pero estaremos ahí mañana"

"estoy ansiosa por verte. Oh nuestro vuelo ya esta abordando, te veo mañana"

"todo bien?" pregunto Yuki al verla colgar el teléfono con mucha fuerza.

"si, mi papa vendrá mañana y traerá a la bruja de mi madrastra"

"no lo has visto desde que te dejo botada aquí verdad?"

"no y solo he hablado por teléfono con el un par de veces. Deje de llamar porque Alison era la que siempre contestaba." caminaron hasta su habitación. Ya adentro se sentó en su escritorio mirando las tijeras en la mesa. "Yuki-chan" dijo girándose hacia su compañera de cuarto "podrías cortar mi cabello?"

"uhh?"

"es probable que venga solo porque la escuela le ha estado insistiendo. A el no le importo, he querido cortarme el cabello hace mucho tiempo pero nunca me dejaron. Una señorita no tiene el cabello corto, no es apropiado. Ahora el no esta aquí para detenerme. Por favor Yuki" Yuki asintió

(Al día siguiente)

"bienvenido de nuevo a Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin Ten'ou-sama debo decir que ha sido un verdadero placer tener a Haruka aquí" comento la instructora del día anterior.

"No hay problemas?" pregunto Hayaki sabiendo que la profesora tenia que estar mintiendo.

"unos pocos al principio, pero ya se calmo" respondió la mujer recordando como Haruka accidentalmente le prendió fuego a una parte de la biblioteca cuando su portátil hizo corto circuito. "este es su cuarto Ten'ou-sama" dijo y luego se retiro.

Hayaki toco la puerta y Haruka abrió, tenia su cabello corto estilo paje, con un poco de flequillo cayendo sobre su rostro. "se encuentra Haruka?" pregunto pensando que la compañera de Haruka fue quien abrió la puerta.

"papa!" grito abrazándolo, esto hizo que el hombre se diera cuenta que ella era su hija

"no puede ser!" la agarro del brazo y la metió en la habitación, seguidos por Alison quien se cubrió la boca. Vio a Yuki sentada en su escritorio mirando su tarea pretendiendo hacerla. Sabia que el padre de Haruka estaría furioso con ella por cortarle el cabello a Haruka, pero eso era lo que ella quería. "sal de aquí" ordeno.

"Papa!" protesto pero Yuki abandono la habitación rápidamente.

"que diablos has hecho?" dijo casi gritando

"que te parece que hice, me corte el cabello baka!"

"por que hiciste eso?" pregunto Alison enojada, pero mas calmada que el papa de Haruka.

"que te importa? No tienes ni voz ni voto en lo que yo hago"

"pudiste haber encontrado una forma para desacerté de mi, pero eso es todo!"

"Haruka no le hables así a tu madre" grito Hayaki

"madrastra! Ella no es mi madre tuve una madre que nadie podrá remplazar, y que es por tu culpa que ella este muerta!" grito señalando a Alison "ella esta muerta por tu culpa! Es tu culpa!"

"Haruka yo…." Alison empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Haruka

"Cállate, cállate estoy cansada de oír tus excusas y mentiras!" grito llorando. Empujo a su padre y salio corriendo por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a los estudiantes y padres que se habían reunido allí después de escuchar los gritos.

"Haru-chan" dijo Yuki al ver a la rubia pasar corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Corrió tras ella pero Haruka era mucho mas rápida que ella y juro que Haruka corría como el viento. No tenia importancia pues sabia a donde se dirigía.

Subió las escaleras que estaban a un lado del escenario, cruzo la pasarela y toco la puerta de la habitación de sonido. Trato de abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave "Haruka por favor abre la puerta" dijo sin obtener respuesta. Suspiro y uso su tarjeta de identificación para abrir la puerta. Haruka estaba sentada en el suelo con su cabeza en las rodillas, al levantar la vista tenia las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas. Se sentó junto a Haruka y la abrazo "no te preocupes Haru-chan"

"que paso Yuki? Nunca solíamos pelear" dijo apoyándose en la otra chica.

"las cosas pasan, la gente cambia, nadie sabe por que"

"tu y tu padre parecen llevarse bien" sollozo

"Haru-chan todo es un espectáculo. A puerta cerrada peleamos peor que tu y tu papa"

"Como manejas la situación?"

"no dejo que lo que diga o haga me afecte. El puede decir lo que quiera, yo se lo que hay en mi corazón"

"Haru-chan solo tienes que confiar en tu corazón"

Haruka asintió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Yuki llorando un poco mas. Yuki simplemente la sostuvo por un tiempo y luego levantó la barbilla de Haruka y secó algunas lágrimas. Haruka se inclino mas a su mano cerro los ojos, acercándose mas y mas a Yuki hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Abrió los ojos y se aparto rápidamente con una mano se cubrió la boca. "kami-sama, lo siento Yuki no era mi intención!"

Yuki tomo la mano de Haruka "si lo era, si no, no lo hubieras hecho" luego levanto la mano y la beso "Haru-chan, me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo, me gustas mas que una amiga. Quiero mas de nuestra relación."

"un par de amantes?" dijo preguntándose si Yuki tenia los mismos sentimientos extraños que ella, y si Yuki quería que fueran amantes "pero ambas somos chicas"

"¿importa eso? Haru-chan ¿Qué te dice el corazón?" pregunto acariciándole la mano.

"que eso no importa. Yuki?"

"si?"

"puedo besarte otra vez?" Yuki asintió y se inclino para besar a Haruka en los labios.

(seis semanas después)

Haruka caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios, pero a la velocidad que iba daba la impresión de estar corriendo. Ella acababa de salir de detención. A principios de esta semana fue castigada con una semana de detención por llegar de nuevo tarde a una clase. Pero Haruka era una chica enamorada que no le importaba. Al entrar a su habitación vio a Yuki sentada en su escritorio. Arrojo su bolsa en su cama, una cama en la que no ha dormido durante mas de un mes, y fue la causa principal de su tardanza. Yuki y ella han estado durmiendo en la misma cama y a la joven rubia se le hacia cada día mas difícil salir de la cama."kami-sama pensé que detención nunca terminaría"

"No hubieras estado allí si llegaras a tiempo"

"hey no es mi culpa que mi primera clase este mas lejos que la tuya, además tu también has llegado tarde" comento acercándose a Yuki para besarla.

"Ah pero la causa de tu retraso en tu culpa"

"con una novia tan atractiva como tu, quien no quisiera abrazarte un poco mas?" Haruka acaricio el cabello de Yuki.

"o en tu caso mucho mas" dijo Yuki poniéndose de pie, abrazo a Haruka de la cintura luego la beso en los labios. Sus besos recorrieron desde la mejilla hasta su garganta, en donde permaneció unos minutos mas. "feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan" dijo asiendo una pausa.

Haruka aprovecho ese momento para besarla un par de veces luego dijo " Y que me regalaras para mi cumpleaños?"

"solo relájate y te mostrare" Yuki empujo a Haruka sobre la cama. Camino a la puerta para ponerle seguro y luego encendió el estereo. En el camino de regreso a la cama empezó a desnudarse. Se quito la corbata y la colgó alrededor del cuello de la rubia empezó a desabotonarse la blusa y para sorpresa de Haruka no llevaba sosten. Le siguió la falda y el rostro de Haruka se volvió un color rojo brillante Yuki tampoco llevaba ropa interior. No era la primera vez que Haruka la miraba desnuda, vivían juntas después de todo. Había visto a su compañera y novia cambiarse de ropa e incluso la espiaba mientras se bañaba.

"cual es mi regalo exactamente?" pregunto aun ruborizada pero sin dejar de ver a Yuki a los ojos. Admiraba con asombro la belleza frente a ella.

"soy yo tonta" dijo sentándose sobre las piernas de Haruka quitándole la corbata y la camisa. "hoy te are sentir placer que nunca has imaginado" se apartado de Haruka lentamente le quito la falda, la rubia quedo sobre la cama solo en ropa interior

Haruka empezó a gemir mientras Yuki la frotaba através de sus panties, el sostén ya lo había quitado y ahora su mano acariciaba su pecho, mientra sus labios besaban, chupaban y mordían su cuello " Yu-Yuki yo n-nunca he hecho esto ah!" jadeo.

"lo se amor, seré muy gentil y solo te dolerá un segundo" respondió introduciendo la mano en la ropa interior de la rubia. Haruka dejo escapar un grito, pero fue ahogado en la boca de Yuki cuando se besaron. Al principio solo la acaricio, pero luego introdujo un dedo dentro de Haruka causando que la rubia se quejara de nuevo, el sonido volvió a ser ahogado por el beso que aun compartían.

"shh, ya pasara, pronto dejara de doler y se sentirá bien" los quejidos de Haruka se convirtieron en gemidos "vez te dije. Haru-chan se siente bien?"

"kami-sama, si ohh, kami-sama se siente bien!" gimió. Haruka se tenso pero esta vez mientras llegaba al clímax. Yuki acerco mas a Haruka y la beso mientras se recuperaba.

"feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan"

"te amo" susurro Haruka con su voz ronca.

(un año después, gimnasio)

La primera clase de gimnasia fue reunida en el gimnasio. Esta clase era una de las pocas clases que no estaba dividida por grado. La profesora de gimnasia pasaba lista para asegurarse que todos estaban presentes. "Ten'ou" llamo mirando a su alrededor, "Ten'ou? Quien vive con Ten'ou?"

"creo que es Kobayashi-san, Nakamura-sensei" respondió una de las estudiantes.

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor y tampoco encontró a la hija del director. "Yuki Kobayashi? Saitou-sensei probablemente se quedaron dormidas, podría ir a los dormitorios y despertarlas?" Nakamura dijo a su asistente.

Saitou asintió, y se marcho en dirección a los dormitorios. Se detuvo para revisar que habitación tenían asignadas las dos chicas, ellas vivían en el dormitorio B en el tercer piso. Al llegar toco la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a tocar pero la respuesta fue la misma, por lo que trato la perilla de la puerta, al entrar las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz del pasillo y la ventana era suficiente para que pudiera ver. La cama mas cercana a ella estaba vacía, miro a la otra en donde noto a alguien. Mientras se acercaba vio que era la hija del director y no estaba sola, Ten'ou Haruka dormía en la misma cama, ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de Yuki, y observando con mas atención, ambas estaban desnudas. Saitou se cubrió la boca mientras jadeo, para no despertar a ninguna de las dos. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a un teléfono y llamo al director "Kobayashi-sama necesito que venga al dormitorio 3B, no puedo explicarle por favor dese prisa"

Unos minutos mas tarde el subió corriendo las escaleras. Corrió tan rápido como pudo porque sabia que 3B era la habitación de su hija. Se detuvo enfrente de la habitación "kami-sama Yuki se encuentra bien?" pregunto. Saitou solo sacudió la cabeza y señalo la puerta. Entro y encendió las luces " Qué diablos!" dijo al verlas mientras la luz las despertaba. Yuki rápidamente las cubrió con la sabanas pera ya era demasiado tarde, ya las había visto.

"padre"

"tienen cinco minutos para vestirse y estar en mi oficina. Entiendes?" dijo severamente.

"si señor" respondieron ambas.

Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación "Asegúrese de que ambas estén en mi oficina en cinco minutos" ordeno.

(cinco minutos mas tarde, oficina del directo)

"Quien de las dos me puede explicar por que una profesora las encontró desnudas y en la cama?

"porque se me olvido cerrar la puerta?" dijo Haruka recibiendo un codazo de Yuki.

"papa, Haruka y yo estamos enamoradas"

"enamoradas? Son demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que es el amor. Estas hormonas de adolescente están alborotadas"

"tu eres el que no sabe lo que es el amor! Te pasas de puta en puta ¿cuantas veces te has casado desde que mi madre te abandono? Cuatro?" grito.

Haruka abrazo a Yuki después de su arrebato "no es solo una aventura, amo a su hija con cada centímetro de mi corazón"

"siéntate Ten'ou" dijo presionando el intercom "Itou comunícame con Ten'ou Hayaki por el teléfono"

"no puede llamar a mi padre" dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

" si puedo. Ten'ou estas expulsada de Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin" presiono de nuevo el intercom "Itou envíe a Nakamura y Saitou"

Nakamura y Saitou entraron en la oficina deteniéndose detrás de las chicas. " acompañen a Ten'ou a su habitación asegúrense de que empaque sus cosas y tráiganla de regreso."

"si Kabayashi-sama" respondió Nakamura poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka "vamos Ten'ou"

"No. No nos pueden separar!" dijo mientras Nakamura la agarro del brazo jalándola hacia la puerta. Haruka se libero y corrió a abrazar a Yuki "no nos pueden separar. ¡Te quiero! Yuki ¡Te quiero!" gritaba mientras Nakamura y Saitou la sacaban de la oficina.

(parque Juban, Presente)

Haruka corrió hacia la fuente de agua potable para beber un poco. Había estado corriendo durante casi toda la tarde, ya seria de noche cuando regrese a casa. Aun así tomo asiento en una banca y saco su teléfono para llamar a Michiru y decirle que llegaría pronto a casa. Hizo una pausa todavía pensando en Yuki, como lo había echo todo el tiempo que corrió. Después de ser expulsada, fue enviada a casa y se quedo con su padre durante varios meses en los cuales la obligo a consultar a quien sabe cuantos terapeutas hasta que finalmente la echo. No había visto a Yuki desde entonces, hasta que se presento en la escuela. Haruka levanto la vista viendo a dos hombres acercarse "Ten'ou-san su padre le gustaría hablar con usted" dijo uno de los hombres.

"lo siento no me interesa" dijo poniendo su teléfono en su bolsillo, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Empezó a correr al ver a dos hombres siguiéndola. Llego a la calle principal y un auto negro se detuvo cerca de ella. Dos hombres salieron del auto y le bloquearon el camino. Se dio la vuelta y otros dos hombres también le bloqueaban el camino. La agarraron y con la ayuda de los otros hombres la obligaron a entrar al auto. Levanto la vista y vio a su padre mientras se alejaban " me estas secuestrando? Eso es muy bajo incluso para ti"

"quiero que me devuelvas el anillo" dijo lanzándole una revista.

"Yo no lo tengo" la revista era la misma que Yuki les había mostrado antes.

"pídeselo a ella entonces"

"ese anillo me pertenece a mi. A pasado de madre a hija por generaciones Michiru usara ese anillo y algún día mi hija también lo hará."

"devuélveme el anillo o te llevare a corte"

"no lo harás" dijo can calma

"pareces muy segura de ti misma"

"lo estoy" le lanzo la revista "si pones cargos contra mi diré la verdad. Puedes apostar de que me hare cargo que toda la prensa se entere que soy tu hija y que soy gay. Soy una figura publica, puedes imaginar el escándalo que esa noticia causara.

"no lo harías"

"estas seguro?" Haruka saco su teléfono y marco un numero "hola, tengo una primicia para usted. Ten'ou Haruka es realmente …."

Hayaki tomo el teléfono y colgó "esta bien ganaste, puedes quedarte con el maldito anillo. Pero el 27 de enero te quito la pensión"

"eso esta supuesto a lastimarme?" dijo "yo soy Haruka Ten'ou el piloto numero uno en la formula 1 de Japón. Mi prometida es Kaiou Michiru violinista reconocida mundialmente. De verdad crees que necesito tu dinero?"

Hayaki le hizo señas al conductor para que se detuviera "sal de aquí"

Haruka tomo su teléfono y salio del auto, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en el centro a unas diez millas del parque y veinte de su casa. Miro a su teléfono al escucharlo sonar "Haruka de que se trato esa llamada?" Setsuna pregunto, hace varios minutos había recibido una llamada extraña de la rubia

"te lo explicare después, puedes venir a buscarme?

"donde estas?

"el centro de Juban"

"pensé que solo ibas a correr. Como llegaste hasta allá?"

"es una larga historia te la contare de regreso a casa"


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka caminaba por el pasillo hablando con Makoto sobre la clase que acababa de terminar.

Habían estado jugando softball y ambas eran capitanes de un equipo y el equipo de Haruka gano. " hey no es mi culpa que Usagi estuviera en tu equipo y que ella no pueda esquivar una pelota" bromeo. Sereno no es conocida por sus habilidades deportivas.

"bueno tu escogiste a Mina-chan y Kango-kun" Makoto se quejo, la verdad ambos equipos estaban iguales, solo que el equipo de Haruka corrió con mas suerte.

"vamos Mako-chan tu tenias a Jiyuu-kun y Isao-kun"

"disculpen Kino-chan, Ten'ou-kun. Ten'ou-kun necesito hablar contigo" dijo Yuki desde la puerta de su salón de clases.

"lo siento Kobayashi-sensei, pero tengo que llegar a mi próxima clase. Ya tengo tres retrasos y no puedo darme el lujo de tener otra." dijo queriéndose alejar

Makoto observo a Haruka, preguntándose que pasaba entre ella y Kobayashi-sensei. Le pregunto la razón de su cambio de clases pero no obtuvo respuesta. "te escribiré una nota Ten'ou-kun. Kino-san tiene que dirigirse a su clase o llegara tarde"

"si, sensei" Makoto se despidió de Haruka. Realmente se preguntaba que pasaba entre ellas. Tenia la sensación de que ambas se conocían desde antes que empezara a enseñar en la escuela. También se le hacia extraño que a Michiru no le agradara Kabayashi-sensei, aunque por lo que ella sabia ellas dos no se conocían.

"Que quieres Yuki?" pregunto mientras Yuki cerraba la puerta.

"que te pasa Haru-chan? Tu novia no te dio permiso para hablar conmigo?" Yuki se sentó cruzando las piernas y noto que Haruka le echo un vistazo a su ropa interior mientras lo hacia. "sabes, nunca pensé que eras del tipo que tiene una novia controladora. Siempre pensé que tu llevarías los pantalones en la relación"

"Michiru no es controladora"

"claro que no, solo no quiere que hables conmigo" dijo sonriendo a Haruka "no lo niegues"

"tienes razón, ella no quiere que hable contigo. Pero no lo hago porque ella me este obligando. Lo hago porque quiero" cruzo los brazos " respeto los deseos de Michiru"

"lo que sea que te ayude a dormir Haruka" Yuki se puso de pie y se acerco mucho a la cara de Haruka.

"hay una razón para haberme llamado?" pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás, pero Yuki la siguió.

"mentí el otro día cuando dije te había superado lo nuestro. Haruka todavía te quiero" dijo acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Haruka.

"lo siento Yuki, no estoy disponible" dijo a punto de salir. Sabia que venir aquí fue una mala idea.

Yuki se acerco y la agarro deteniéndola "no tenemos que decírselo a la princesa de hielo" rozo con sus dedos el pecho de Haruka, las cicatrices que dejo la mordida de la Sirena empezaron a calentarse. Antes de que Haruka pudiera protestar o quejarse Yuki presiono sus labios con los de Haruka, quien respondió al beso, un calor que no entendía recorrió su cuerpo. Abrazo a Yuki y la alzo del suelo, con la otra mano empujo todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio antes de recostar a Yuki en el, sus manos acariciaban los costados subiendo lentamente su falda.

(en el pasillo)

"Mako-chan as visto a Haruka?" se supone que tenemos economía juntas pero nunca llego. Tanaka-sensei me envío a buscarla." Michiru dijo al encontrarse a Makoto parada en el pasillo. Ella había visto a un chico que se parecía a su sempai y tuvo que hablar con el, lo que la hizo llegar tarde a clases.

"la ultima vez que la vi estaba hablando con Kobayashi-sensei. Haruka estaba preocupada por llegar tarde a clase pero Kobayashi-sensei dijo que le daría un pase" la maestra salio regañándola por estar hablando, le dijo que entrara a clases y a Michiru la envío de regreso a la suya.

Michiru asintió pero no regreso a clase. Camino al salón de Yuki, la puerta estaba cerrada pero podía escuchar voces del otro lado. Le pareció oír a alguien decir el nombre de Haruka aunque sonó mas como un gemido. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, entro y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Haruka tenia a Yuki presionada contra el escritorio su falda levantada hasta la cintura y su blusa abierta. Haruka también estaba en un estado de desnudez. La chaqueta tirada en el piso junto a su corbata y su camisa desabrochada totalmente colgando sobre sus hombros. Observo a Haruka presionarse contra Yuki besándole el cuello mientras su mano trabajaba entre las piernas de Yuki, la profesora de cabello púrpura gemía su nombre. Ni Haruka ni Yuki notaron a Michiru y continuaron teniendo sexo en el escritorio hasta que Michiru resollo y dejo caer sus libros, su mente finalmente proceso lo que estaba pasando.

"Michiru" dijo Haruka volteándo hacia su prometida que estaba parada en la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos. Michiru negó con la cabeza y salio corriendo del salón. Corrió por el pasillo llorando sin notar a Seiya hasta que choco con el.

El evito que cayera al suelo y cuando ella levanto la vista para ver con quien choco, se aferro a el llorando en su hombro "Michiru-san que te pasa?" pregunto. El y los Starlight acababan de llegar a la tierra, hace unos días la princesa les dejo tomar unas vacaciones.

"Seiya-kun tienes un auto aquí?" pregunto aferrandose con mas fuerza sin importarle que unas personas los estaban observando.

"si por que?" dijo manteniéndola cerca de el. Sabia que algo andaba mal con la chica, pero tenia que admitir que le gustaba tenerla así. "que paso? Michiru-san dime que pasa"

"Seiya-kun por favor llévame a casa" Seiya accedió y se marcharon, ninguno noto a Haruka correr por el pasillo con su camisa mal abotonada .

"Michiru" grito, pero Michiru no respondió. Haruka se detuvo al darse cuenta de quien acompañaba a Michiru luego de recuperarse empezó a correr tras ellos. La vio subirse al auto de Seiya y después marcharse. "maldito Seiya" corrió hacia su auto buscando en su bolsillo sus llaves, se dio cuenta que las llaves estaban en su chaqueta , que todavía estaba en el salón de Yuki.

(unos minutos mas tarde, mansión de las externas)

Michiru se sentó en el sofá llorando. Nadie estaba en casa cuando ella y Seiya llegaron. Le entrego otro pañuelo y se sentó junto a ella "Michiru-san se que esto no es lo que quieres oír en este momento pero Haruka nunca te ha merecido. Como podría alguien tener una novia tan inteligente, amable, y bonita como tu, y coquetear con otras chicas y ni mencionar que te engaño."

"Seiya-kun, no lo entiendo Haruka me acaba de proponer matrimonio y después me engaña. Realmente pensé que me amaba" dijo sonándose la nariz en el pañuelo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya.

"Michiru-san eres la clase de persona que podría estar con cualquiera, por que perder tu tiempo con esa sinvergüenza?" dijo rodeando los hombros de Michiru con su brazo "Michiru si fueras mi novia yo nunca…."

"sal de mi casa!" grito Haruka desde la puerta de la habitación. Su ropa todavía estaba desarreglada, solo que ahora tenia su chaqueta con la corbata en el bolsillo.

"Michiru no quiere verte" dijo parándose entre Haruka y Michiru.

"no me oyes? Lárgate de mi casa!" camino por la habitación hasta llegar a donde estaba Seiya. Haruka lo empujo y el hizo lo mismo.

"solo vete Haruka" dijo después de que la empujo asegurándose de permanecer en medio de la pareja.

"Seiya-kun no" dijo poniéndose de pie colocando su mano sobre su hombro. "yo puedo manejar esto, gracias por todo"

"Michiru-san estas segura? Me puedo quedar"

Haruka agarro a Seiya por el cuello y lo arrastro hasta la puerta abriéndola. " ella dijo que salieras" entonces lo empujo afuera de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Regreso hacia Michiru "que diablos estaba haciendo aquí?"

"No Haruka, no te atrevas a fingir que estas celosa. No después de que te encontré teniendo sexo con tu exnovia en su escritorio. Cuanto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto? Con cuantas chicas mas te acostaste mientras pretendías ser mi novia y prometida?" pregunto alejándose de Haruka.

"nunca te engañe" dijo siguiendo a Michiru

Michiru se dio la vuelta y empujo a Haruka "mentiras Haruka mentiras"

"Michi te juro que fue la única vez. No se como sucedió. Te juro que no volverá a suceder" dijo acercándose a la joven envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"No Haruka" dijo tratando de alejarse.

"Michi te amo solo a ti. lo digo en serio. Yuki no significa nada para mi" Haruka beso a Michiru pero ella la rechazo. Entonces gruño y empujo a Michiru contra la pared, los interruptores de la luz se enteraron en su espalda. Las manos de Haruka estaban en sus hombros y luego sujetaron la garganta de Michiru mientras la besaba a la fuerza. Una sensación extraña se apodero de Haruka, no sabia por que estaba haciendo esto. Todavía no tenia idea del porque tuvo relaciones sexuales con Yuki, o por que estaba aquí atacando a Michiru era como si estuviera poseída.

"Haruka detente me estas lastimando" grito tratando de liberarse pero las uñas de Haruka hicieron mas presión en su cuello y al mismo tiempo empezó a morderla, Michiru no estaba segura pero creía que su cuello estaba sangrando.

Seiya regreso corriendo, el había estado en el porche no quería dejar a Michiru sola con Haruka. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Agarro a Haruka alejándola de Michiru y la lanzo sobre una mesita rompiéndola. Haruka se recupero rápidamente lanzado una mirada llena de ira a Seiya. "Que carajo estas haciendo?"

"deteniéndote para que no le hagas mas daño del que ya le hiciste" una vez mas se paro entre Haruka y Michiru "lo digo enserio tu no mereces a Michiru"

Haruka no dijo nada solo le lanzo un puñetazo golpeándolo en la mandíbula. Luego salto sobre el empujándolo contra la pared. empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Seiya levando las manos bloqueando lo mejor que podía cuando se canso empezó a devolver los golpes. Consiguió darle uno bueno que obligo a Haruka a retroceder unos pasos. La rubia lo ataco empujándolo a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio, los vidrios volaron por todas partes. Ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio y callo con el. Rodaron por el suelo un rato antes que Seiya la volcara en la piscina, "Basta!" grito Michiru desde la puerta rota haciendo que ambos la vieran. "los dos salgan de mi casa!"

"pero Michi…"

"No! Fuera! No se quien diablos eres. Lo único que se es que no eres la mujer de la que me enamore. No me casare contigo!" señalo el camino de la entrada "!fuera"

(mas tarde esa noche, en un bar)

Haruka estaba sentada en la barra con un baso de whisky delante de ella. El camarero lleno el vaso, Haruka empezó a beber y al terminar su bebida le hizo señas al camarero para que lo llenara de nuevo, luego de hacerlo comenzó a alejarse al otro extremo de la barra para atender a otros clientes pero Haruka le agarro la mano "deja la botella" dijo con algo de dificultad . El camarero encogió los hombros y se marcho dejando la botella. El joven rubio ya se había bebido la mitad, se imagino que el joven estaba bebiendo para olvidar algo, probablemente una chica. A simple vista se notaba que había tenido una pésima noche. Cuando entro su ropa estaba ligeramente mojada, tenia varios cortes en la cara y brazos y parecía que había estado en una pelea. No había dicho mucho toda la noche pero mientra consumía mas licor decía mas a menudo el nombre de Michiru y sacudía la cabeza.

Cerca de media hora mas tarde Haruka se había terminado la botella y llamo al camarero para ordenar otra. "lo siento señor, pero no puedo servirle, ha bebido lo suficiente, váyase a casa a dormir" ella solo gruño puso su tarjeta de crédito sobre la barra y se puso su abrigo "espere un momento le llamare un taxi" Haruka solo firmo el recibo y se marcho. Se tambaleo a su jeep, con torpeza sujeto su llaves hasta que encontró la correcta para abrir la puerta. Se sentó se abrocho su cinturón de seguridad y se marcho.

(en la carretera)

Yuki conducía por la autopista, acababa de salir de la escuela tuvo que quedarse a corregir unos papeles. Se pregunto que habría pasado entre Haruka y Michiru. Ella no se arrepentía de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Haruka con solo recordar lo maravillosa que era la rubia. Talvez Haruka y Michiru se separen y ella podría regresar con Haruka. No había nadie mas en la carretera pero adelante de ella podía ver marcas de llantas através de la carretera y un jeep amarillo bocabajo en una zanja junto a la carretera. Rápidamente se paro junto al jeep salio de su auto sacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baúl. al llegar al jeep vio a un hombre rubio colgando bocabajo en el asiento del conductor "no puede ser, Haruka!" dijo sujetando a la rubia para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Haruka callo al suelo , el impacto la despertó "no te muevas Haruka"

"Michiru?" murmullo Haruka tocando a Yuki.

Yuki sacudió la cabeza "No. Soy Yuki, ahora quédate quieta" presiono un vendaje en la frente de Haruka tratando de parar el sangrado. Podía oler el alcohol en Haruka y sabia que había estado bebiendo. Yuki saco su celular para llamar una ambulancia, pero Haruka recupero el sentido y se lo impidió.

"no lo hagas" dijo, sabia que si la llevaban al hospital seria arrestada por conducir ebria.

"esta bien, entonces te llevare a casa para curar tus heridas" Haruka asintió y Yuki la ayudo para llegar al auto.

( al día siguiente Juban)

Michiru camino a su casillero para sacar unos libros mientras Usagi y Minako se acercaron a ella " Michiru-san en donde esta Haruka-san?" pregunto Usagi.

"honestamente no lo se, y no me importa" respondió cerrando su casillero.

"ano?" Usagi llego tarde a la escuela y no había escuchado los rumores de que Haruka y Michiru se habían separado. Minako le dio un codazo a Usagii y le susurro al oído. "lo siento Michiru-san"

"Michiru-san estas bien?" pregunto Makoto mientras se acercaba con Rei. Makoto se dio cuenta que Michiru no llevaba el anillo y sospechaba que algunos de los rumores eran ciertos. Se preguntaba si Kobayashi-sensei tenia algo que ver con eso. Las pocas personas que vieron lo sucedió dijeron que Michiru salio corriendo del salón de Kaboyashi-sensei con lagrimas en los ojos. Haruka la persiguió medio vestida y gritando mientras Michiru y Seiya abandonaron la escuela,

"estoy bien, no quiero hablar de eso, de acuerdo?, lo ultimo en lo que quiero pensar es en esa rubia mentirosa" las demás asintieron y se fueron a clase cuando sonó la campana. Michiru paso el resto del día ignorando las miradas y a las personas que le preguntaba si los rumores eras cientos. Incluso hubo un grupo de chicas fans de Haruka que la siguieron mientras hacían comentarios acerca de cómo Haruka era demasiado bueno para Michiru. Incluso una de ellas tuvo el descaro de acercarse a ella para preguntarle que le había hecho a Haruka. Michiru no le respondió solo de alejo. No había visto a Haruka en todo el día y por lo visto nadie mas lo había hecho.

(una semana después, apartamento de Yuki)

Yuki despertó mirando a la rubia que dormía a su lado. La mayoría de las heridas de Haruka se habían curado, la única que faltaba era la herida en la frente, pero ahora parecía una pequeña cortada. Se dio la vuelta y abrazo a la rubia acurrucándose en su espalda colocando varios besos en ella. Haruka no le dio importancia y se quejo del dolor de cabeza. "eso es porque te bebiste todo el licor en el apartamento. En serio Haruka olvídate de ella. Se termino. No estas sola" Haruka solo se volvió a quejar. Yuki sacudió la cabeza y salio de la cama tomando una de las sabanas con ella, era todo lo que llevaba puesto. Camino a la ventana y abrió las persianas probocando que Haruka gruñera cuando la brillante luz lleno la habitación. Miro hacia la rubia quien ahora tenia una almohada sobre su cabeza mientras apretaba su cara contra otra almohada. Una vez mas sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia el baño y encendió el agua "que tal una buena ducha caliente? Haru-chan te hará sentir mejor" dijo Yuki sin obtener respuesta. Al terminar su ducha regreso a la habitación sentándose al borde de la cama poniéndose sus zapatos. Se paro y camino al otro extremo de la cama observando a la rubia desnuda que dormía en su cama. Haruka se quito la almohada de su cabeza pero aun estaba bocabajo en la otra almohada. Yuki acaricio la espalda de Haruka y luego dijo "Haruka tienes que levantarte de la cama en algún momento. Levántate, ven conmigo a la escuela"

Haruka gruño e hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Yuki. Ella se puso de pie y antes de salir escucho a Haruka llamarla " se acabo el sake, compra algo mientras estas afuera. y cierra las persianas." Yuki solo movió la cabeza de nuevo cerro las persianas y se marcho. Haruka se dio la vuelta las sabanas dejaron al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Las cicatrices de la mordida de la Sirena estaban sangrando como si la hubiera mordido de nuevo.


	12. angustia para dos

(tres semanas después escuela Juban)

Haruka salio del asiento de pasajero del auto de Yuki. La maestra de cabello púrpura se negó a que Haruka manejara, no la dejaría hasta que este sobria. Ella alego que no había bebido hoy, pero al besarse Yuki podía sentir el licor en su boca. "vas a comportarte hoy?"

"Que? Ahora eres mi madre?"

"no, solo alguien que se preocupa por ti" dijo tomándola del brazo. La acaricio pasando su mano por el cuello y sobre su pecho. Haruka se aferro a su pecho cuando las caricias de Yuki le causaron dolor.

"Haruka estas bien?"

"estoy bien" respondió alejándose de Yuki. "mira déjame en paz. No nos pueden ver juntos aquí"

"Haruka" Yuki siguió a la rubia mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Se separaron en la entrada, Yuki camino a la oficina y Haruka a su casillero. Este era el primer día desde su rompimiento con Michiru que Haruka asistía a clases. Yuki le había conseguido nuevos uniformes, pero esos no ayudaban a mejorar la apariencia de la rubia. su camisa estaba por fuera de sus pantalones , y su corbata no la tenia atada por completo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, con su chaqueta puesta. En su casillero se encontró con Usagi y Minako que tenias sus casilleros junto a ella.

"Haruka-san" grito Usagi corriendo a abrazarla provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. "en donde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti"

"nadie te ha visto desde que sucedió" comento Minako

Haruka hizo una mueca sabia muy bien de que estaba hablando, eso fue cuando ella arruino su vida con un acto que no podía ser perdonado. "he estado por ahí" fue todo lo que dijo agarandose el pecho al sentir de nuevo un dolor que rasgaba todo su cuerpo. Las cosas empeoraron y estaba considerando en visitar un doctor

"Haruka-san te ves horrible. Que te paso?"

"prefiero no hablar de eso" dijo volteando al ver una cabeza de cabello azul pasar cerca, suspiro al darse cuenta que era solo Ami hasta que se dio cuenta de que Michiru caminaba con ella. "Michiru." murmuro entonces corrió tras ella dejando su casillero abierto "Michiru espera!" llamo.

Michiru se detuvo y dio la vuelta al oír una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo. Su corazón dio un salto al oírla pero su mente le recordó lo ocurrido y frunció el ceño. "que quieres Haruka?" dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo esta vez con Haruka a su lado.

"te extraño" el dolor en su pecho persistía, pero estaba empezando a sentirse mejor ahora que estaba cerca de Michiru.

"yo me retiro, te veo en la clase de calculo" se excuso Ami.

"debiste de haber pensado en eso antes de engañarme"

"Haruka que te paso? Te vez muy mal"

"Michiru, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir estar lejos de ti me duele." Haruka noto a Seiya acercarse a ellas "que demonios quieres?"

"Haruka" dijo Michiru mirando a los dos.

"Michiru te esta molestando?" pregunto tomando los libros de Michiru.

Haruka sujeto a Seiya por el cuello de su camisa y lo golpeo contra la pared enojada de que se atreviera a usar el nombre de Michiru sin un titulo honorífico. Seiya soltó los libros y trato de empujar a Haruka para alejarla, pero ella lo tenia presionado contra la pared "Haruka suéltalo" Michiru la agarro y la jalo lejos de Seiya, mientras lo hacia noto que Haruka aun llevaba el anillo que ella le había comprado para su compromiso "basta ya Haruka"

Haruka lo soltó pero no se alejo, Seiya arreglo el cuello de su camisa y dio un paso para quedar cerca de Michiru puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "vamos nena, salgamos de aquí" Haruka vio el movimiento y el beso pero se sorprendió demasiado para moverse. Como pudo?

Como podía Michiru estar con Seiya? De todas la personas en el mundo el.

Ambos se marcharon mientras Usagi y Minako se acercaron a Haruka. "cuanto tiempo lleva eso?" señalando a Seiya y Michiru aun en estado de shock.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia donde estaba señalando Haruka, a pesar de que ambas sabían de que estaba hablando "un par de semanas, Haruka-san es cierto verdad?" Usagi pregunto con el rostro contraído de dolor sin poder creer que Haruka engañado a Michiru, después atacarla y casi violarla.

Minako miro a su amiga Usagi, a veces su ingenuidad y su buena naturaleza no era una buena cosa. A su princesa le era muy difícil creer que una de sus amigas era capaz de algo como esto. A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de Haruka era cierto y era algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa. Minako puso su mano sobre el brazo de Usagi y sacudió la cabeza. Haruka no respondió solo se dio la vuelta y salio de la escuela. Camino por el centro tratando de encontrar un bar que estuviera abierto pero eran las ocho de la mañana y ninguno lo estaba. Decidió entrar a una licorería y comprar una botella de whisky se quedo debajo de un árbol en el parque, abrió la botella y empezó a beber mientras se preguntaba cuando iba a despertar de esta pesadilla.

(En la tarde, Parque Juban)

Michiru y Seiya caminaban por el parque ambos con sus uniformes escolares. Mientras caminaban se tomaron de las manos "Michiru sobre lo que paso esta mañana estas bien?"pregunto "lo siento que haya pasado"

"Seiya estoy bien. Yo solo….. No se. No la había vuelto a ver desde que paso" su corazón y su mente estaban en conflicto. Su corazón le había dicho que corriera a los brazos de Haruka para abrazarla y besarla, pero su mente se lleno de ira contra la rubia. Como pudo Haruka hacerle eso? Como pudo susurrar que la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella para después hacer algo así? Se preguntaba si esto era una pesadilla y esperaba poder despertar y que todo seria como antes, que estaría en los bazos de Haruka. Pero esto no era una pesadilla Haruka la había engañado, la había atacado, y ahora estaba junto a Seiya no Haruka.

Seiya asintió , no había tenido la intención de moverse tan rápido con Michiru, pero lo hicieron. El quería estar alli para ella y luego ella fue quien quiso algo mas serio. Admitía que disfrutaba estar con Michiru desde que la conoció en el concierto se sintió atraído por ella. Pero después de enterarse de Haruka se alejo. Ahora Haruka estaba fuera de la foto y el podía tener algo con Michiru. Pero por que hacer esto se siente tan mal? "no puedo imaginar lo que se debe sentir"

"Haruka se veía muy mal, me preocupo por ella. Donde estará viviendo? Esta bien?" dijo recordando como estaba vestida Haruka su ropa era nueva, pero parecía que se había vestido en las oscuridad. Eso y que apestaba a alcohol. Michiru pensaba sobre muchas cosas relacionadas con su antigua amante. En verdad Haruka se miraba como se sentía.

"Se miraba muy mal pero no como si estuviera viviendo en las calles. Talvez consiguió una habitación en un hotel o alojamiento en la casa de un amigo" dijo Seiya mirando hacia un árbol donde se encontraba la rubia desmayada debajo de el. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a Michiru "vamos Michiru la película va a empezar pronto" empezó a caminar lejos del parque y lejos de Haruka. Esa escena era algo que Michiru no necesitaba ver ahora. Estaba sorprendido al ver que tan bajo había caído la rubia. Llegaron al teatro y Seiya compro los boletos le dijo a Michiru que regresaría en un minuto. Camino hacia los baños deteniéndose afuera y saco su celular "Hey Yaten hazme un favor"

"Si claro ¿no estas en una cita con Michiru-san?" el todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando con Michiru y Haruka. Seiya había llegado a casa esa noche y era evidente que había estado en una pelea. El les contó lo que hizo Haruka y como después de atacar a Michiru se peleo con el. Yaten no le creyó al principio, pero al día siguiente Michiru se había presentado con una bufanda en su cuello y nadie había visto a Haruka, pero habían un montón de rumores.

"Si, estamos en el cine mira necesito que tu y Taiki me hagan un favor. Ve al parque Juban creo que vi a Haruka inconciente debajo de un árbol, creo que esta ebria. Ve y asegúrate de que se encuentre bien, no quería que Michiru la viera así" detestaba el hecho de dejar a Haruka en ese estado pero realmente creía que era la mejor decisión. Talvez Yaten y Taiki la encuentren y puedan llevarla a donde esta viviendo ahora.

"Claro Seiya" Yaten respondió, nadie había visto a Haruka, con excepción del breve momento en la mañana, y la rubia no se veía nada bien.

"Gracias Yaten" se despido y colgó el teléfono. Regreso hasta donde estaba Michiru quien había comprado unas palomitas y una bebida luego fueron a sentarse. Seiya estaba aburrido, la película que Michiru escogió era una película cursi. Se asusto un poco al sentir como ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro, pero se recupero rápidamente poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. Se preguntaba si Michiru solo lo utilizaba como plato de segunda mesa o para vengarse de Haruka. Una parte de el sabia que una de las dos era cierta, pero honestamente no le importaba. Se exalto de nuevo al sentir que sonaba su celular , se disculpo y salio al vestíbulo para responder "Yaten la encontraste?"

"No ella no estaba allí, pero encontramos una botella de whisky vacía y su cartera" dijo revisando los recibos que estaban en la cartera la mayoría de ellos eran de licor

"mantente alerta, estoy preocupado por ella" Seiya sintió que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza derivándolo de rodillas. Dejo caer el teléfono y vio a Haruka sobre el. Le dio un par de patadas entonces se arrodillo y le entro a puñetazos. Atacado por sorpresa y ya sin aliento Seiya solo se hizo una bola y recibió la golpiza. Solo duro un corto tiempo pero se quedo donde estaba unos minutos, levanto la vista y Haruka ya estaba siento sujetada por varios guardias de seguridad. Michiru salio de la sala preguntándose a donde se marcho Seiya. Vio que Haruka estaba siendo sujetada y que ayudaban a Seiya a levantarse. Puso dos y dos juntos y luego se acerco a Seiya.

"Michiru" grito Haruka tratando de liberarse, pero los guardias de seguridad eran mas fuertes.

Michiru rápidamente se aseguro que Seiya estubiera bien, lo golpeo fuerte pero nada permanente. Se acerco a Haruka que aun era sujetada "mira Haruka se acabo. Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida. Déjanos en paz" camino hacia Seiya "vamos a casa para que puedas limpiarte" lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia la salida.

"Michiru" dijo Haruka a la chica que se marchaba, pero la chica siguió caminando si la oyó o no, no lo sabia.

(treinta minutos mas tarde, casa de las externas)

"Ven y déjame limpiarte" dijo subiendo las escaleras

Lo sentó en el sofá y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. La mesita que el y Haruka habían roto había sido reemplazada. Miro hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio, no la habían reemplazado pero estaba sellada. " Michiru lamento lo que sucedió" dijo cuando ella regreso.

"deja de disculparte Seiya no fue tu culpa" Seiya se había estado disculpando todo el camino. Michiru condujo el auto de el que por surte era automático. "no es tu culpa Haruka es una idiota"

"sin embargo, parece que cada vez que la veo peleamos" el y Haruka nunca se llevaron bien pero la verdad es que el realmente respetaba a Haruka, hasta hace poco.

"ella va a superarlo" dijo mojando una balita de algodón con alcohol.

"pero cuando lo ha…..ow!" se quejo mientras ella presiono una cortada en la frente "Michiru no tienes que hacer eso, con mis poderes todo estará curado mañana. Ow!" asintió y tiro la bolita de algodón pero no se alejo. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sentados. Seiya se sonrojo también alzo la barbilla de Michiru y la beso con suavidad en los labios. El beso se intensificó más y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella presionando contra el sofá. Se echó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a los ojos azules "Michiru eres hermosa." entonces la besó de nuevo, las manos repasando sus lados y debajo de la camisa sobre el vientre.

"No aquí" susurro su voz era insegura pero siguió besándolo. Seiya asintió y la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola hasta su habitación . Empujo la puerta para abrirla se acerco a la cama y la recostó en ella. Ella lo beso disfrutando el beso, pero de nuevo su mente y su corazón estaban en conflicto _detente no puedes estar haciendo esto. No lo amas. Tu amas a Haruka. Pero mira lo que ella te hizo. Ella no te ama. Si, si lo hace tu la viste esta mañana viste el dolor en sus ojos. Todavía usa tu anillo. Aun así ella te lastimo y solo te lastimara de nuevo. El te quiere. Hasta puede que te ame. Pero el no es ella. _¿_Es eso algo malo?. Pero esta es nuestra cama. No, esta ya no es nuestra cama, esta es tu cama. No puedo hacer esto. Tu puedes le dijiste que todo se termino. Se termino o no se termino?. _Michiru lo seguía besando pero Seiya se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente allí. Y no se sorprendió cuando ella lo alejo suavemente "Seiya no puedo hacer esto" dijo "no podemos hacer esto"

Seiya suspiro luego se recostó a su lado en la cama. Todavía estaba cerca de ella pero no hizo mas avances. "es demasiado pronto" Michiru asintió "buenas noches Michiru" Seiya la beso en la frente y salio de la habitación, recogió su abrigo que estaba en el sofá mientras salía.

Hotaru observo a Seiya marcharse desde la cocina. Los había visto a el y a su Michiru mama besarse en el sofá. Había tanto que la joven no entendía. ¿A dónde se fue su Haruka papa? No ha visto a su papa en tres semanas. Setsuna mama la recogió de la escuela y al llegar su Michiru mama estaba llorando y la casa era un desastre. Aun no habían reemplazado la puerta y nadie le decía lo que paso. No entendía por que Haruka papa se fue o por que Michiru mama estaba con Seiya. Haruka papa nunca dejo que otra persona besara a su Michiru mama especialmente Seiya. Hotaru se puso de pie dejando sin terminar su tarea sobre la mesa, subió las escaleras caminando hacia la habitación de Michiru después de escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de adentro. En el interior yacía Michiru apretando la almohada de Haruka. Durante las ultimas semanas había estado durmiendo con ella y el olor de Haruka ya se había desvanecido. "Michiru mama?" dijo desde la entrada. Levanto la vista y vio a la niña secandose las lagrimas. Hotaru cruzo la habitación y se subió en la cama, Michiru la abrazo "¿Por qué estas llorando? no respondió solo negó con la cabeza y la abrazo mas fuerte. "extraño a Haruka papa"

"también yo" dijo llorando

(estación de policía de Tokio)

"estoy aquí para pagar la fianza de Ten'ou Haruka" dijo Yuki al oficial detrás del escritorio.

Miro la pantalla de la computadora y luego a Yuki " no tiene que pagar fianza, esta es su primera ofensa y la victima no presento cargos, el esta en la celda de los borrachos, le diré a un oficial que lo traiga , solo tiene que firmar aquí"

Asintió y firmo los papeles antes de sentarse en un banco. Unos minutos mas tarde llevaron a Haruka. Ya no estaba ebria, pero tenia resaca "Haruka que has hecho?" pregunto corriendo hacia ella.

"nada"

"nada no hace que te arresten" dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de Haruka.

"te dije que nada, ahora suéltame" dijo al salir de la estación de policía "te pagare lo que sea que pagaste de fianza"

"no me debes nada" Yuki se inclino sobre Haruka, aunque a la rubia no le agrado el movimiento e hizo una mueco de dolor al sentir un dolor en le pecho. "Vamos a casa y te ayudare a limpiearte " dijo besándole la mejilla.

"no" alejo su mano y la deposito en su pecho, como si al hacer presión lograra disminuir el dolor. Así que esto es como se siente tener el corazón roto pensó suspirando, sabiendo que su corazón estaba roto y no fue culpa de nadie mas sino la suya. Este aun no era el final, talvez su corazón sane pero antes tenia que reparar el corazón de otra persona " yo no iré contigo, esto se termino"

"a donde iras entonces?" pregunto tirando las manos al aire "ella no te aceptara de vuelta, ya te olvido, ahora esta saliendo con uno de los cantantes de los Three Lights. Haruka yo te amo"

"yo no te amo, voy a conseguir su perdón, pero para conseguirlo necesito estar lejos de ti" empezó a caminar lejos de Yuki "se acabo Yuki, mantente alejada de nosotras"

(media noche el cuarto de Setsuna"

La habitación estaba oscura y Setsuna dormía en su cama dando vueltas atrapada en una pesadilla. De pronto se despertó con sudor en su rostro. Ahora todo hacia sentido para ella. Ella sabia que de ninguna manera Haruka engañaría a Michiru voluntariamente. Algo mas estaba sucediendo. Haruka estaba bajo el hechizo de la Sirena. Pero como era posible, ellas atraparon a la Sirena y la encerraron en Calabash. "tengo que decirle a Michiru" dijo en voz alta pensando en todo el sufrimiento por el cual sus amigas habían pasado y por culpa de un hechizo? Una creatura malvada tratando de obtener su venganza? Setsuna se levanto acercándose a su armario tomando su bata. Era media noche, pero por esto podía despertar a Michiru.

"sabes que no puedes" dijo una voz en la habitación. La piel de Setuna se palideció y se detuvo en seco volteando hacia la voz, que conocía muy bien.

"Chronos" susurro un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Cerro el armario dejando caer su bata al piso olvidándola. No muy a menudo veía a su padre, la ultima vez fue hace siglos.

"si niña a sido mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que no he estado observándote, últimamente he sido muy condescendiente contigo, dejando pasar algunas cosas. Infracciones menores de tus poderes" Chronos salio de las sombras, llevaba una tunica oscura. Su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha, pero se podía ver los ojo rubí. Los mismos ojos rubí que Setsuna miraba cada vez que se veía en el espejo. Chronos era probablemente el único en el mundo que podía decirle niña y no provocar la furia de la Senshi del tiempo.

"Ellas son mis amigas les tengo que ayudar" suplico aunque sabia que era inútil suplicarle a el.

"basta!" las voz de Chronos retumbo pero no fue escuchada fuera de la habitación. Su voz se redujo a un nivel mas normal " as sido solo una espectadora antes y lo serás ahora también" Chronos miro a Setsuna que parecía un niño regañado " talvez has estado demasiado tiempo en la tierra"

"Nunca he descuidado mis deberes" replico mirándolo a los ojos. Conocía muy bien el sentimiento de soledad de las puertas del tiempo. La verdad que no quería regresar pronto a ese lugar. Le gustaba vivir en la tierra, tener una familia, amigos y un amante.

"entonces conoces tu lugar, tu ves el futuro pero solo tu puedes saberlo. No puedes cambiarles el destino" dijo desvaneciéndose en las sombras

Setsuna lo vio desaparecer luego se sentó en la cama juntando sus piernas con su pecho apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodias. Mientras su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas en un momento inusual donde la guardiana del tiempo demostraba sus emociones aunque no había nadie para presenciarlo. Fue una espectadora antes y vio morir a sus amigas. Ahora su deber requería que lo hiciera de nuevo.


	13. los verdaderos deseos del corazon

(una semana después, las mansión de las externas)

Haruka estaba parada frente a la puerta de su vieja casa, la casa donde aun vivía Michiru. Levanto la mano para tocar pero se detuvo con temor se hacerlo. Bajo su mano y empezó a dar la vuelta de pronto la puerta se abrió. "Haruka?" dijo Michiru. Había escuchado un ruido afuera y decidió echar un vistazo.

"Michiru" dijo incapaz de recordar lo que iba a decir.

"Que quieres Haruka?" pregunto poniendo las manos en la cintura. Miro a Haruka se miraba mejor que la semana pasada. Usaba pantalones de color caqui y una camisa blanca, su cabello estaba peinado. Michiru casi sonrío al oler la colonia de Haruka, pero se detuvo a si misma.

"solo quiero hablar"

"esta bien habla" respondió todavía parada en la puerta.

"puedo entrar?" Michiru solo se hizo a un lado y apunto al interior de la casa. Haruka paso junto a ella, se quito los zapatos y camino a la sala. Miro a la puerta corrediza de vidrio la vio sellada. Que estaba pensando ese día? Se sentó en una de las sillas y miro hacia Michiru que estaba de pie frente a ella. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, pero ella negó con la cabeza "vine aquí para hablar de lo que paso"

"te refieres a cuando me engañaste?"

"si" respondió mirando al piso "Michiru yo….. Lo lamento"

"lo lamentas? Eso es alentador Haruka. Me alegra que lo lamentes" grito " después de lo que hiciste espero que lo estés"

"Michiru no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para compensar lo que hice. Si pudiera, volvería atrás y me aseguraría que esto nunca sucediera. Este mes sin ti ha sido horrible. Cada mañana me despierto esperando verte a mi lado, pero cuando abro mis ojos no estas ahí y me acuerdo del por que no estas. Me acuerdo que es enteramente mi culpa, que yo tenia una vida perfecta, una familia, una mujer a la que amo mas que a nada en este mundo y quien también me amaba. Que con un acto estupido de lujuria tire todo eso a la basura. Arruine mi vida pero eso no es lo que mas me duele, lo que me duele es que arruine la tuya también. Michiru nunca quise lastimarte. No voy a sentarme aquí para inventar excusas por lo que hice. Si estuviera en tu lugar hubiera actuado de la misma manera tal vez peor" hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos.

"Haruka" trato de hablar pero Haruka levando la mano para detenerla.

"por favor déjame terminar. Se que no merezco tu perdón así que ni siquiera lo pediré. Pero todavía te amo. Y rezo porque haya una posibilidad de que todavía sientas algo por mi. No puedo decir si es amor o que pero ruego por que todavía tengas sentimientos en tu corazón por mi. Michiru te estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad aunque se que no la merezco. Entonces, me puedes dar una segunda oportunidad o no me la puedes dar. Si sientes que no debería tenerla, te juro Michiru que voy a levantarme, saldré por esa puerta y nunca mas te volveré a molestar,"

Michiru se quedo escuchando lo que dijo Haruka sin saber que hacer. Para ser honesta todavía quería a la rubia y en verdad la extrañaba, pero su mente no la dejaba olvidar lo sucedido. No la dejaba olvidar lo mucho que sufrió. Cuanto la lastimo Haruka. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguna pronunciara una palabra, entonces Haruka suspiro y se levanto. Paso al lado de Michiru, casi llegando a la puerta sintió que alguien le tomo la mano. Se voltio y vio a Michiru detrás de ella con su mano entre las de ella, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "prométeme que nunca me volverás a lastimas así de nuevo"

"te lo juro Michiru. Nunca volveré a lastimarte otra vez" dijo tomándola entre sus brazos "Michi" se inclino para besarla pero Michiru la detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"No. Tienes una segunda oportunidad, pero tienes que ganártela. Tienes que ganarte todo, desde tomar mi mano, llamarme Michi y besarme" dijo aunque se quedo en los brazos de Haruka

"supongo que eso incluye dormir en tu cama?" Michiru asintió. "puedo vivir con eso. Es mejor que vivir sin ti"

"Haruka-papa" grito Hotaru desde las escaleras, vestida con su pijama. Ya se había pasado su hora de dormir, pero oyó hablar a alguien en el primer nivel y podía jurar que oyó la voz de su Haruka papa. Salio de su cuarto y se escondió en el ultimo escalón. Después de confirmar que era Haruka bajo corriendo las escaleras y salto a los brazos de Haruka abrazándola. "Haruka papa regresaste a casa?"

"por ahora Hime chan" respondió besándole la mejilla

"por ahora? ¿Vas a irte otra vez?" ella todavía no entendía porque Haruka se fue de casa. Deseaba que Haruka se quedara en casa, talvez así Michiru no lloraría hasta quedarse dormida o que pasara tanto tiempo con Seiya. No es que no le agrade el joven starlight, la verdad es que le caía bien, pero el no era su Haruka papa y no debería estar besando a su Michiru mama.

"espero que no" fue Michiru quien respondió acariciándole el cabello.

"acaso no se paso ya tu hora de dormir?" pregunto Haruka. La niña asintió mirando al piso. "entonces ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a la cama te arropo, y mañana podemos continuar con las preguntas?" empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras miro hacia atrás a Michiru quien le sonrío y asintió. Subió las escaleras pasando por la habitación de Setsuna, la puerta estaba abierta y la guardiana del tiempo estaba despierta trabajando con algo en su escritorio. Ella levanto la vista y le sonrio, pero fue una sonrisa triste.

"Haruka papa por que te fuiste?" pregunto mientras Haruka la cubría con la sabana.

"es difícil de explicar hime chan a veces los adultos tienen que hacer cosas como estas, cometí un error, uno muy grave, y tuve que irme por un tiempo" le dio un beso "ahora duérmete, mañana hablaremos mas"

"me alegro que estés de vuelta Haruka papa" Hotaru también le dio un beso.

"buenas noches hime chan" se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

Se encontró en el pasillo con Michiru " deje una pijama en la habitación de huéspedes para ti"

"gracias" respondió al mismo tiempo que Michiru daba la vuelta para caminar a su habitación. "Michiru espera"

Se detuvo y miro a Haruka "dime?"

"Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?" se acerco a Michiru que solo se limito a asentir. Envolvió su brazos alrededor de Michiru para acercarla, luego la beso suavemente en los labios.

El beso fue corto, Haruka se alejo pero no soltó a Michiru. Se quedaron en los brazos de la otra tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra " Haruka..." Michiru se inclino para besarla de nuevo.

El beso fue creciendo y antes de darse cuenta Haruka tenia presionada contra la pared a Michiru besándole el cuello, la manos de Michiru la acariciaban. Se detuvo un minuto y se alejo " Michiru estas segura?" pregunto.

"si Haruka" le respondió besándole la mejilla.

Haruka cargo a Michiru hasta su habitación acostándola suavemente sobre la cama. Estaba sobre ella acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano " dios te he extrañado" susurro.

Michiru tomo su mano notando de nuevo el anillo en su dedo " mi anillo"

"nunca me lo quite" dijo mirando hacia la mano de Michiru "tu te quitaste el mío"

"No. No soportaba la idea de llevarlo en mi mano pero…" soltó la mano de Haruka, sacando debajo de su camisa una cadena de oro donde colgaba el anillo de Haruka " no me lo pude quitar" Haruka sonrío y se dejo caer sobre Michiru besándola.

( mas tarde )

Michiru estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia fuera, usaba su bata y miraba a la luna y la playa. Su casa no estaba lejos del mar, tenia una vista hermosa y era una de las cosas que las llevo a comprar esta casa. Miro un minuto a la cama donde estaba Haruka bocabajo abrazando la almohada con una sonrisa en su rostro, solo una sabana cubría su cuerpo. Sonrío y volvió su mirada a la ventana. En su reflejo podía ver la cadena y el anillo alrededor de su cuello. Tomo el anillo y lo puso en la luz. Los rayos de la luna lo hicieron brillar. "tu la amas no se puede negar eso, pero por ese amor vale la pena el riesgo de volver a ser lastimada?" susurro sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

"un centavo por tus pensamientos?" dijo Haruka acercándose por detrás envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Michiru.

Miro por encima de su hombro notando que Haruka no llevaba nada puesto. "te costara mas de un centavo"

"que tal un beso?" susurro en su oído.

"talvez pero solo uno?" se sentía como si nada hubiera pasado entre las dos. Aunque en el fondo de su mente permanecía el temor de ser lastimada nuevamente.

"mil entonces?" le acaricio la mejilla

"me preguntaba si nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir. Si muchos años en el futuro cuando seamos viejas y hayamos vivido nuestras vidas todavía seguiríamos enamoradas" dijo girando el anillo en sus manos.

"nuestro amor es tan fuerte como nosotros lo hacemos" tomo el anillo "si creemos que lo es, lo será. Michiru todavía quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Todavía quiero ser tu esposa"

"y yo quiero ser la tuya" Haruka sonrío, deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Michiru y le beso la palma "vamos, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases" Michiru dejo que Haruka la guiara a la cama y dejo que le quitara la bata antes de acostarla y besarla en los labios "uno, dos, tres….." empezó a contar cada beso

"Haruka que estas haciendo?" pregunto mientra seguía siendo besada por Haruka.

"te debo mil besos" la beso "doce, trece, catorce…"

"no tienes que pagarlos todos en una noche"

"ah pero hoy tengo permiso de besarte, no se cuando lo vuelva a tener"

"veintiséis, veintisiete, veintiocho…"

"Ruka no necesitas permiso para besarme" Haruka se detuvo. Era la primera vez en mas de un mes, que escuchaba a su amor llamarla así "Ruka te amo"

"yo también te amo Michi" empezó a besarla de nuevo "treinta y nueve , cuarenta, cuarenta y uno…"

(la mañana siguiente, en la cocina)

Haruka estaba al lado de la nevera con una taza de te en la mano mientras miraba los papeles clavados en la nevera, la mayoría de ellos eran exámenes de Hotaru casi todos tenían escrito 100 en marcador rojo. Haruka sonrío, a pesar de que Hotaru siempre obtiene una calificación alta. Recordó una promesa que hizo con la niña. Si Hotaru obtenía 100 en cinco de sus exámenes, ella le compraría una lámpara de mariposa que quería desde hace mucho tiempo. Aquí clavado en la nevera no habían cinco si no ocho exámenes con 100. "Haruka papa" saludo Hotaru entrando a la cocina vestida con su uniforme escolar.

"buenos días Hime-chan" respondió abrazando a la niña "veo que alguien mantuvo su parte del trato"

"si Haruka papa, hasta obtuve unos extras"

"de que trato hablan?" pregunto Setsuna levantando la vista de su periódico.

"Haruka papa me prometió que me compraría la lámpara que esta en el centro comercial si obtenía 100 en cinco exámenes! Y obtuve ocho"

"te llevare esta tarde cuando termine la escuela para que escojas la que quieras, pero quiero que sigas obteniendo 100s"

Michiru entro a la cocina y le dio un beso a Haruka en la mejilla. Ella sonrío Haruka era un buen padre para Hotaru y sabia que la niña la había extrañado mucho. "te levantaste temprano, la alarma acaba de sonar"

"no te quise despertar. Te mirabas tan linda durmiendo" Michiru le quito la tasa de te que tenia Haruka, y ella fue a servir otra. Empezó a servir pero fallo, dio un grito de dolor y soltó la olla que callo al suelo unos segundos antes que ella. Haruka se acurruco en posición fetal agarandose el pecho que le empezó a doler solo que esta vez era mucho mas fuerte que antes.

"Haruka" grito Michiru, se arrodillo frente a Haruka, trato de quitar la mano de su pecho, pero cuando vio sangre manchar la camisa jalo con fuerza rompiendo el frente de la camisa y rápidamente pudo notar de donde provenía la sangre luego presiono su mano sobre la herida. La sangre provenía de las dos cicatrices en su pecho donde la mordió la Sirena. "Setsuna llama a Ami!" grito, pero la guardiana del tiempo ya estaba en el teléfono

"Ami dice que su mama esta de turno en el hospital y quiere saber si podemos llevarla?" Michiru asintió con la cabeza. "nos encontraremos allí" dijo por el teléfono y luego colgó, miro a Hotaru "sube las escaleras y tráele el kit de primeros auxilios a tu Michiru mama después búscame en el garaje voy a encender el carro"

(una hora después en le hospital Juban)

"Mizuno-sama ella se encuentra bien?" pregunto Michiru parada junto a la cama donde dormía Haruka. Habían varias maquinas conectadas a ella, la doctora Mizuno acababa de traer a Haruka de una cirugía. Ami estaba junto a su madre revisando la planilla ocasionalmente mirando a su ordenador de bolsillo.

"le suture las heridas, le trasferimos sangre y la pusimos en morfina, aparte de eso no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella, no estoy segura cual es la causa del dolor en el pecho o el sangrado. Como a mi hija le gusta decir es una cosa senshi. A si que la dejo en sus manos. Si hay cambios en su condición presiona el botón que esta al lado de la cama" Ami no había sido capas de mantener en secreto que ella era una sailor senshi. Las dos eran muy unidas, Ami odiaba tener que mentirle a su madre, así que después de consultar con las otras senchis le contó la verdad a su madre. Al principio no lo creía hasta que Ami se transformo frente de ella. Desde entonces cada vez que una de ellas es gravemente herida, es a ella a quien acuden.

"Ami?" pregunto Setsuna mirando a la genio de cabello azul.

"Si? Espera un segundo casi encuentro el archivo que estoy buscando" levanto la vista rápidamente antes de mirar hacia abajo " !ah ahí esta. Cuando la Sirena ataco la primera vez a Haruka saque todos los registros restantes que tenemos de la base de datos del Milenio de plata. Los archivos están fragmentados e incompletos pero había algo de información. Permíteme leerte lo que tengo, la mordedura de la Sirena no siempre es mortal, pero a veces puede envenenar a la victima. Por lo general toma alrededor de una semana para mostrar signos de envenenamiento. Los síntomas incluyen tanto psicológicos como físicos. Los síntomas psicológicos son con frecuencia drásticos cambios de humor, repentinos impulsos y ataques de ira. Los síntomas físicos son aumento de transpiración, dolores leves de pecho que empeoran a medida que el veneno se esparce por el cuerpo. No pensé mucho sobre eso porque Haruka no mostró ningún síntoma. Supuse que no le había inyectado el veneno. Lo siento Michiru-san"

"Ami-chan no es tu culpa. Los síntomas de Haruka no aparecieron hasta varias semanas después de que fue mordida, no había forma que hubieras sabido" se acerco a Ami y la abrazo "dice algo sobre una cura?"

"lo único que encontré es que el veneno se puede curar si la victima no fue afectada por grandes cantidades de veneno. La mordedura de la Sirena solo duro unos segundos, no pudo tener mucho tiempo para inyectarle bastante veneno, lo que explicaría porque tomo tanto tiempo para mostrar síntomas"

"entonces ¿Cuál es la cura?" pregunto Setsuna a pesar de que estaba segura de conocer la respuesta.

"no estoy segura lo que significa exactamente, todo lo que dice es que el veneno puede ser curado con Lagrimas de la luna. Pero no tengo idea de lo que es"

"talvez un artefacto del Milenio de plata?" sugirió Michiru

"tengo que investigar un poco mas. Hasta que averigüemos que es, creo que lo mejor para Haruka es que permanezca aquí en caso de que tenga otro ataque"

"creo que seria una buena idea" dijo Michiru "¿ necesitas ayuda investigando?"

"no es necesario se lo que son las Lagrimas de la luna" dijo Setsuna

"¿sabes lo que son?" se le iluminaron los ojos a Michiru "¿sabes donde encontrarlas?"

"si y si. Las Lagrimas de la luna son exactamente como suena"

"no estoy entendiendo Setsuna-san" dijo Ami.

"Las lagrimas del heredero de la Corte Real de la luna blanca curara el veneno"

"¿quieres decir que tenemos que hacer llorar a Usagi-chan?" pregunto Hotaru y Setsuna asintió.


	14. lagrimas de amor

Michiru estaba sentada en una silla colocada junto a la cama de Haruka, tenia sujetada la mano de la rubia. Desde que llego aquí en la mañana Haruka tuvo otro ataque y tuvo que ser llevada a cirugía de emergencia. Había un tubo delgado que estaba conectada a las dos, un liquido rojo fluía de Michiru a Haruka. La Dra., Mizuno estaba preocupada por toda la sangre que había perdido Haruka, y Ami sugirió usar la sangre de otra senshi, talvez le daría fuerzas a la rubia, Michiru siendo tipo O se ofreció a donar sangre a su amor ya que es donante universal. La mayor parte del día Haruka lo ha pasado durmiendo despertándose solo un par de veces, la ultima antes de tener otro ataque.

La Dra. Mizuno había salido a revisar a otros pacientes, y Ami se fue a solicitar la ayuda de Rei para conseguir las Lagrimas de la Luna, sabiendo que ella no era capas de hacer llorar a Usagi y que si alguien podía esa era Rei. La relación entre Rei y Usagi confundía a la genio de cabello azul, eran las mejores amigas pero peleaban todo el tiempo. Michiru se inclino para quitarle el cabello del rostro a Haruka con su otra mano, Haruka empezó a moverse " Hey, como te sientes?"

"mejor supongo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente esta vez?" pregunto estirándose para tomar la mano de Michiru para besarla.

"un par de horas, Mizuno-sama tuvo que operarte de nuevo" Haruka noto el IV que corría entre ellas "Ami-chan pensó que la sangre de una senshi ayudaría a detener un poco el veneno"

"una chica muy inteligente, tal ves es por eso que me siento mejor o tal ves es por que la sangre proviene de una chica muy bonita" dijo con una sonrisa

"Siempre coqueteando no?" bromeo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Haruka.

"Sin embargo te encanta"

"solo cuando coqueteas con migo" se inclino sobre la cama y la beso.

"oh lamento interrumpir" dijo la Dra. Mizuno un poco sorprendida, aunque sabia que las dos eran amantes. Ami hasta le dijo que estaban comprometidas. A pesar de que ambas eran chicas hacían una muy linda pareja, ambas totalmente devotas a la otra. Michiru no se había separado de Haruka desde que llego aquí con excepción de las dos veces que Haruka estuvo en cirugía, en esos momentos Michiru caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera hasta que termino.

"No hay problema Mizuno-sama" dijo causando que Haruka frunciera el ceño, tenia que compensar todo un mes de besos , además no estaba ni cerca de pagar los mil besos que le debía a Michiru.

"creo que deberíamos desconectar el IV o perderás demasiada sangre y tendré que tratarlas a las dos" ambas chicas asintieron. La Dra. Mizuno primero quito el IV del brazo de Haruka y luego el de Michiru colocando una curita y le entrego un jugo" tomate esto y trata de permanecer sentada durante un tiempo. Y tu Haruka-san debes descansar, permanece en la cama, si te cansas toma una siesta, ojala Ami regrese con la cura pronto" todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho que de que su hija y sus amigas eran seres mágicos. Había muchas cosas que no entendía pero confiaba en su hija. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo con las ordenes del medico y ella salio de la habitación.

"entonces ¿en donde estábamos?"

"no, escuchaste las ordenes de la doctora, me ordeno permanecer sentada hasta que recupere mis fuerzas" dijo acabándose el jugo luego lo coloco sobre la mesa.

" podrías acostarte conmigo y podríamos continuar" dijo acariciando la cama

"pero tu tienes que descansar también" bromeo pero ya se estaba poniendo de pie, al hacerlo se sintió mareada y tuvo que sujetarse de la cama.

"¿estas bien? Ven acuéstate con migo te sentirás mejor" Haruka le ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama.

"solo una excusa para meterme en tu cama" dijo acurrucándose en el hombro bueno de Haruka.

"me gusta cuando estas en mi cama y creo que a ti también" levanto la barbilla de Michiru y la beso.

"se supone que debemos estar descansando"

"es solo un beso"

"desde cuando solo un beso es suficiente para ti?" pregunto pero fue silenciada por otro beso.

"trecientos cuarenta y dos" dijo besándola de nuevo " seiscientos cincuenta y ocho restantes"

"oh no, se supone que debes estar descansando, así que tendrás que conformarte con solo caricias. Habrá tiempo de sobra para pagarme cuando te mejores" rezaba por tener razón, conocia muy bien el sentimiento de no tener a Haruka cerca y la hacia sentirse miserable, en su interior sabia que no podría vivir sin la rubia.

(templo Hikawa)

La internas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa estudiando para un examen de japonés. Había silencio en la habitación, todas excepto Usagi fueron informadas sobre la necesidad de las Lagrimas de la Luna para ayudar a Haruka. "Uh tengo hambre Mako-chan podemos comer un poco de ese pastel que trajiste?"

"Usagi todas acordamos que no comeríamos hasta que termináramos nuestra tarea" respondió Makoto

Minako miro por encima del hombro de Usagi leyendo su papel "y tu apenas as respondido cuatro preguntas"

"que sean tres esa no esta bien escrita, no puedo dar sentido a lo que se supone debe decir. Usagi pones atención en clase? En serio esto no es tan difícil." dijo Rei mirando por encima del otro hombro de Usagi " creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Seiya-kun"

"Seiya? El ha estado con Michiru-san desde que ella y Haruka san…." su voz se fue apagando, decidió cambiar el tema, no quería pensar en eso. Haruka y Michiru estaban destinadas a estar juntas, no era correcto que estuvieran separadas y estaba enojada con Seiya por meterse en medio. "pero Mako-chan ese pastel de ve delicioso y no puedo pensar con el estomago vació!"

"Usagi tonta tu no puedes pensar con el estomago vació o lleno! Si te comes ese pastel dirás que estas cansada y te dormirás después de terminar la tarea y fallaras en el examen" dijo Rei alzando su voz un poco

"Rei-chan no tienes que ser tan mala" dijo tratando de alcanzar el pastel.

"Ah no lo soporto!" Rei golpeo la mano de Usagi "como puede alguien como tu, esta supuesto a convertirse en la reina de la luna? Eres una bebe! Obtienes malas notas, eres tan indecisa acerca de todo y ah! Ni siquiera puedo mencionar todo! No mereces ser la princesa de la luna."

"Rei…" Usagi se puso de pie y salio corriendo de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Usagi no… no lo decía en serio… serás una gran reina" unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero Usagi ya se había ido. No quería hacer esto pero sabia que era la única manera de salvar a Haruka.

"Rei-chan le puedes decir después" dijo Makoto acariciándole el brazo.

"ella lo entenderá" Minako le dio un abrazo, sabia que le tuvo que doler mucho a Rei decir esas cosas. Sin importar lo mucho que pelearan la senshi de fuego quería mucho a su princesa.

(fuera del templo)

Usagi bajo corriendo las escaleras las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos provocando que chocara con Mamoru

Quien la esperaba al final de las escaleras "Usako" la abrazo preguntándose que le había dicho Rei a su novia. El sabia que a ninguna de las senshis les agradaba este plan, pero se tenia que hacer o perderían a uno de los suyos talvez dos. Nadie sabia como reaccionaria Michiru a la muerte de Haruka, ella ya la siguió a la muerte una vez.

"Mamo-chan" Usagi grito dejándose caer en su hombro.

"shhh Usako" Mamoru le entrego un pañuelo "que pasa?"

"Rei-chan ella dijo…" hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos empapando el pañuelo.

"shh Usako probablemente no lo dijo en serio sabes que tan irascible puede ser. Vamos iremos por un helado después puedes venir a mi casa." Mamoru tomo el pañuelo y lo dejo caer en la pared detrás de ellos. Ami lo recogería después, el podía ver a ella y a Makoto ocultadas en los arbustos.

(hospital Juban)

Ami entro en la habitación en la que Haruka se estaba quedando, ya era muy tarde y no le sorprendió ver a la rubia durmiendo, lo que la sorprendió fue ver a Michiru en los brazos de Haruka ambas durmiendo "han estado así casi toda la tarde" dijo la Dra. Mizuno parándose detrás de su hija. "Las deje dormir, Haruka-san necesita descansar y después de dar toda esa sangre también le haría bien a Michiru-san descansar un poco. Además parece que duerme mas tranquila con Michiru-san allí. Y se ven tan lindas juntas. Conseguiste las Lagrimas de la Luna?"

"las conseguimos" respondió enseñándole un frasco pequeño. Se acerco y agito suavemente a Michiru para despertarla "Michiru-san las tenemos"

Michiru se deslizo de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Haruka y la beso rápidamente en la mejilla, la rubia dejo escapar un pequeño quejido al sentir la perdida del calor que Michiru le proveía, Michiru suavemente la cubrió con la sabana y siguió a Ami al mostrador "Rei-chan no fue demasiado dura o si?"

"Creo que le dolió mas a Rei-chan que a Usagi-chan" Ami se dirigió a su equipo dejo el frasco sobre la mesa mientras agarraba otro que contenía sangre de Haruka "antes de inyectarle las Lagrimas de la Luna quiero probarlas en su sangre para asegurarme que funcionaran" Michiru se paro junto a Ami mientras ella mezclaba unas gotas de sangre de Haruka con unas gotas de lagrimas de la luna "observa el monitor esta es una de las células de Haruka, esta parte rara es el veneno, y estas son las Lagrimas de la Luna. No entiendo deberían de estar contrarrestando el veneno. Estas son lagrimas de Usagi, yo la vi llorarlas"

"como la hicieron llorar?" pregunto Haruka despertándose y escuchando lo que dijo Ami.

"Haruka" dijo Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos, camino hacia la cama dejándose caer en los brazos de Haruka sintiéndose un poco desesperada al saber que la cura fracaso.

"Rei-chan y ella tuvieron una discusión, en la que Usagi-chan termino llorando"

"por eso es que las Lagrimas de la Luna no funcionaron. La Sirena tiene como objetivo destruir el amor, así a su vez, el amor es la clave para destruir el veneno. Las Lagrimas de la Luna tienen que ser derramadas por amor no por dolor" explico Haruka envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Michiru.

"tiene sentido, pero es demasiado tarde para obtenerlas hoy"

"Y todavía tenemos que decidir como vamos a obtenerlas" dijo Michiru acostándose de nuevo en la cama con ganas de estar mas cerca de su amante.

"necesitaremos la ayuda de Mamoru el es su verdadero amor" acaricio el cabello de Michiru. La senshi de los mares solo enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka llorando. " shhh amor"

"Haruka no quiero perderte" dijo, pero no fue mas que un susurro.

"no iré a ninguna parte koi" respondió besándole la frente.

"esta bien, ya que no hay nada que podamos hacer esta noche, Haruka-san quiero que te quedes aquí de nuevo. Michiru-san puedes quedarte con ella. Vamos Ami" La Dra. Mizuno puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Ami sacándola de la habitación.

"Haruka!" grito Michiru cuando Haruka se sacudió y empezó a gritar de dolor. Habían estado durmiendo cuando le dio un ataque a Haruka. Ella presiono sus manos en el pecho de Haruka notando que sangre manchaba las sabanas y su ropa. En sus otros ataques no sangro tanto como ahora, este era diferente, era mas intenso. Levanto la vista cuando varias enfermeras entraron a la habitación después de escuchar su grito. Una de ellas la alejo mientras las otras rodeaban a Haruka.

"alguien llame a Mizuno-sama la acabo de ver que estaba junto a Ami-chan" dijo una de las enfermeras.

"estoy aquí" dijo la Dra mientras entraba corriendo en la habitación Ami detrás de ella. "Chika consígueme sangre de tipo B, Umi prepara el quirófano dos"

"Mizuno-sama!" una de las enfermeras trato de detener a Michiru pero logro soltarse y corrió al lado de Haruka.

"Michiru-san voy a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla" un sonido fuerte sonó en la habitación. La doctora Mizuno miro al monitor del corazón y vio la linea recta que era la causa del sonido.

"Mizuno-sama no esta respirando" dijo la enfermera llamada Chika.

"tampoco tiene pulso" dijo Umi mirando al monitor mientras su mano estaba en la muñeca de Haruka tratando de encontrar el pulso.

"traigan el kit" ordeno. Dos enfermeras salieron corriendo de la habitación.

"Haruka!" grito Michiru sus rodillas de debilitaron y cayo sobre el pecho de Haruka.

"sácala de aquí"

Ami agarro a Michiru jalándola hacia el pasillo. "cálmate Michiru ella va a estar bien, mi mama es la mejor medico aquí"

Varias enfermeras empujaban un carrito con un desfibrilador. Michiru las siguió, Ami la sujeto y le permitió entrar pero lejos de la cama "despejen!" le coloco las Palas de desfibrinación en el pecho. La descarga hizo que se levantara un poco de la cama y volvió a caer en ella. La doctora lo hizo varias veces haciendo una pausa para darle aire entre cada choque.

"tenemos un pulso es débil pero esta ahí" dijo Umi.

"Chika prepara el quirófano" ordeno mientras que trasladaban a Haruka a una camilla sacándola al pasillo.

"cálmate Michiru-san todo va ha estar bien" Ami todavía la tenia sujetada. Michiru asintió, y se dejo caer en los brazos de Ami, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta ni les importo que sus ropas estuvieran manchadas de sangre.

(dos horas después)

"tuve que usar grapas para cerrar la herida. Pero ella esta estable ahora. Realmente creo que deberíamos darle otra transfusión de unas de las senshis" dijo la doctora, ellas estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Haruka, la rubia dormía en la cama.

Michiru se remando la manga, Ami le dio ropa para que se cambiara la que estaba cubierta de sangre. También la dejo tomar una ducha. "esta bien" dijo sentándose al lado de Haruka.

"no, tu ya diste demasiado ayer" la doctora se dirigió a Ami "alguna de las otras senshi es tipo B?"

"Mina-chan " respondió mirando en su computadora, leyendo el tipo de sangre de cada senshi.

"llámala. Michiru-san necesitas conseguir las Lagrimas de la Luna no creo que Haruka sobreviva otro ataque" Michiru asintió beso en la frente a Haruka y salio de la habitación.

( joyería )

"Michiru-san no entiendo por que no podemos decirle a Usako acerca de Haruka, ella la quiere como a las otras senshis" dijo Mamoru mientras fingia mirar las joyas

"lo se, pero no de la misma manera que a ti. Lo que siente Usagi por ti es verdadero amor. Son lagrimas de ese amor las que necesitamos para ayudar a Haruka" ella hizo una parada en su casa para cambiarse rápidamente y llamar a las demás mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza. Levanto la vista y vio a Usagi y Makoto por la ventana. Se apoyo en Mamoru y le señalo un anillo "esta qui"

Afuera Makoto se detuvo observando un collar y al interior a Mamoru y Michiru "Usagi mira este, no es bonito?" dijo apuntando a un collar.

"es muy bonito …Mamo-chan?" Usagi miro por la ventana viendo a Mamoru muy cerca de Michiru. "Michiru-san?" no espero a que Makoto respondiera y entro en la joyería "Mamo-chan?" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Usako!" respondio fingiendo estar sorprendido y dio un paso alejándose de Michiru como si se acababa de dar cuenta de su cercanía. "Q-Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Mamo-chan" repitió mientras muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Porque estaba Mamoru aquí y con Michiru? Habían estado parados muy juntos, parecía que ella se apoyaba en el y el se lo permitió. Estaban en una cita? Mamoru la estaba engañando con Michiru? "que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Usagi, Mamoru me cito aquí para que le ayudara a elegir un anillo para ti" respondió tomando un anillo y entregándoselo a Usagi mientras discretamente colocaba su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrados, sabiendo que como Mamoru todavía estaba en la universidad no podía pagar el anillo.

Usagi miro el anillo y empezó a llorar. Se recargo en Mamoru llorando en su pecho "Mamo-chan" el la abrazo y deslizo el anillo en su dedo besándole la mejilla. Le entrego su pañuelo de nuevo, ella lo tomo y se seco los ojos. Michiru después de recibir el recibo tomo el pañuelo y salio corriendo de la tienda. "que fue eso?" pregunto al ver a la senshi de los mares pasar corriendo junto a ellos.

"Usako Haruka-san esta enferma. Cuando la Sirena la mordió la enveneno. Lo único que puede ayudarla son Lagrimas de la Luna"

"Lagrimas de la Luna? Que son esas?" pregunto sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

"Usako son tus lagrimas, eres la princesa de la luna así que tus lagrimas son las que pueden salvar a Haruka-san. Por eso es que Rei-chan te grito ayer. Y por eso planeamos esto, para hacerte llorar"

"Mamo-chan podemos ir a verlas?" pidio con lagrimas en los ojos al pensar que Haruka estaba enferma y que podía morir.

(Hospital Juban)

Michiru entro corriendo en la habitación con un tubo lleno de lagrimas "las tengo" dijo corriendo junto a Ami quien estaba monitoreando los signo vitales de Haruka mientras dormía. Junto a ella estaba sentada Minako con un IV en su brazo y Rei a su lado dándole un jugo para beber. Unos minutos después de Michiru entraron Mamoru, Usagi, Makoto, Setsuna y Hotaru. Las ultimas dos se encontraron con el príncipe y la princesa en el pasillo, habían decidido venir a visitar a Haruka después de que Michiru hablara brevemente con Setsuna mientras se estaba cambiando.

Ami tomo el tubo de Michiru camino hacia su computadora y de nuevo mezclo las sangre de Haruka con las Lagrimas de la Luna. Todas las senshis la rodearon excepto Minako que estaba conectada con el IV. "funciona!" dijo Ami mirando su computadora.

"entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es inyectarla con eso?" pregunto esperanzada.

"si" Ami empezó a llenar una jeringa con las lagrimas "mama puedes quitar el IV de Mina-chan y Haruka-can?" la Dra. Mizuno lo quito dándole instrucciones a Minako de beber jugo y permanecer sentada. "Mamoru-san, Mako-chan no se como va a reaccionar cuando la inyecte, pueden sujetarla?"

Mamoru camino a un lado de Haruka presionando firmemente su hombro, Makoto camino al otro lado presionando con sus manos el hombro de Haruka. Michiru se paro poniendo sus manos en la frente de Haruka removiendo su cabello de su rostro besándole la frente. Miro a Mamoru y Makoto ambos asintieron "listos cuando tu estés Ami-chan"

Ami inyecto la jeringa en el IV, observaron el liquido moverse por el IV hasta llegar a Haruka. Se sacudió al sentir el liquido entrar en ella y empezó a gritar de dolor. Mamoru y Makoto la sujetaron mientras Michiru le susurraba al oído "No me dejes Haruka, por favor no lo hagas, tu eres fuerte, mas fuerte que yo. No me dejes aquí sola para encerarte en tu mundo" todos los que estaban sujetando a Haruka fueron lanzados hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Michiru se paro y rápidamente estaba la lado de Haruka. "Michi" susurro mirando hacia arriba

"estoy aquí Ruka"

Mientras Michiru y Haruka se enceraron en su propio mundo haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás, Ami se acerco y le cerro la camisa a Haruka, la herida cerro pero todavía estaba allí. Después de que todo se calme, hablaría con su mama y le preguntaría si quería dejar las grapas o removerlas, pero tenia un presentimiento de que Haruka no tendría mas ataques.


	15. melodias

(dos semanas después, casa de las externas)

Las rayos del sol entraban a través de la ventada dándole en los ojos a Michiru, logrando despertarla, se acurruco mas a la rubia que utilizaba como almohada disfrutando la calidez de su amante. El clima había empezado a ser mas frío pronto necesitarían sacar otra cobija, pero por ahora usaría a Haruka como su calentador personal, paso su mano por el pecho desnudo de Haruka trazando su dedo por la cicatrices dejadas por la Sirena. Era extraño pensó, ya que después de obtener las Lagrimas de la Luna la herida se había cerrado y sanado y por lo general sus poderes de senshi les ayudaba a no tener cicatrices, aun cuando ella recibió los disparos en repetidas ocasiones no había dejado ni una cicatriz. Aparto esos pensamientos y le dio un beso en las heridas, donde estaba el corazón de Haruka. Estaba realmente feliz, la rubia regreso a casa, y todo se sentía bien de nuevo. Ya había perdonado completamente a Haruka, después de todo había estado bajo el control del veneno. Entonces le contó a Haruka sobre sus citas con Seiya y que se besaron, Haruka no pregunto si se acostó con el pero Michiru recordó la promesa que hicieron la noche que se comprometieron y le dijo que no pero que estuvo muy cerca.

El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las 5:30 am faltaba una hora para que tuvieran que levantarse para ir al colegio. Haruka no había asistido a la escuela por mas de un mes y Michiru no había asistido las ultimas dos semana, ambas utilizaron sus trabajos como excusa; Haruka uso la excusa de que había estado trabajando en un nuevo auto de prueba, y Michiru necesitaba tiempo libre para componer. Sus maestros les asignaron tareas para que no se retrasaran en sus clases. Ser famoso tenia sus ventajas. Hoy seria su primer día de regreso, ambas querían un poco de tiempo libre para estar juntas. Michiru sonrió y presiono su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Haruka. Habían echo el amor la noche anterior, y la noche antes de esa, en realidad habían echo el amor todas las noches desde que Haruka fue dada de alta del hospital, recuperando el tiempo perdido como decía Haruka. Michiru no podía quejarse lo disfrutaba tanto como su amante.

Paso una hora, pero Michiru no pudo dormir, así que se quedo viendo a su amante dormir. Le encantaba hacerlo, Haruka era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de verla. La alarma sonó y Haruka se inclino a apagarla miro hacia Michiru para despertarla pero fue sorprendida con un beso " buenos días a ti también" dijo después de corresponder al beso "esta bien. Cuanto tiempo hoy?"

"no te preocupes" respondió acariciándole el rostro.

"sabes, si me hubieras despertado hubiéramos podido hacer cosas mas agradables" dijo moviéndose para quedar sobre Michiru besándole el cuello.

"después de anoche, dudo que hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacerlo de nuevo e ir a la escuela" Michiru lucho contra Haruka y volvió a terminar sobre la rubia.

"podríamos faltar hoy" propuso sujetando a Michiru de las caderas mientras era besada.

"creo que ya has faltado suficiente, te graduaras con migo quieras o no" la volvió a besar y luego salio de la cama caminado hacia el baño.

"a donde vas?" pregunto la rubia desde la cama un poco disgustada que Michiru se fuera así.

"a tomar una ducha, quieres acompañarme? Podría usar un poco de ayuda para lavarme el cabello" dijo seductoramente asomándose a la puerta del baño. Haruka salio de la cama y llego a la puerta del baño en un instante.

(esa tarde escuela Juban)

Seiya estaba parado junto a las gradas hablando con Usagi y Minako. Era justo después de la practica de futbol las chicas habían estado observando la practica. Levanto la vista y trago saliva cuando Haruka se acerco a el. No había visto a Haruka desde la ultima pelea que tuvieron. Le habían informado a los starlight sobre el veneno de la Sirena el sabia que Haruka ya no estaba siendo afectada, pero seguía preocupado que estuviera enfadada con el "Haruka-san regresaste" saludo Usagi

"Seiya podríamos hablar?"

"mira Haruka-san lo que paso entre Michiru y yo era solo… . lo siento"

"lo siento no es suficiente Seiya. Has tratado de acercarte a ella desde la primera ves que la conociste"

"cálmate Haruka-san esto no es algo por lo que te debas exaltar" intervino Minako, ella sabia que a Haruka nunca le agrado Seiya

"es verdad, Seiya-kun solo estaba tratando de ayudar mientras tu…." Usagi trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

"no te metas en esto" dijo Haruka acercándose a Seiya.

"honestamente Haruka-san solo estaba tratando de ser un buen amigo." Seiya retrocedió hasta toparse con las gradas.

"ser un buen amigo? Como? Tratando de acostarte con ella?" casi grito

"No fue así, fue-" Haruka lo interrumpió

"estas diciendo que Michiru es una mentirosa?" se acerco de nuevo al joven starlight.

"No" respondió levantando las manos defensivamente "juro que estábamos empezando a tener algo serio, pero ella dijo que no podía y me fui. Juro que cuando ella me dijo no yo retrocedí. Nunca obligaría a Michiru a nada a ninguna chica. Por favor Haruka-san fui un caballero lo juro!"

"bueno, solo hay un acosa que quiero decirte" Haruka estiro su mano como si fuera a golpearlo "lamento la forma en que te trate. No era realmente yo. Se que fue el veneno, pero eso no es excusa. Solo tratabas de ayudarla. Me perdonas?" bajo la mano para estrechar la de el.

"S- Si Haruka-san te perdono" respondió estrechando su mano.

"bien" se acerco a el y le susurro "si alguna vez lo vuelves a intentar…"

"Ahh que bien, llegue antes que lo golpearas" dijo Michiru caminando al lado de Haruka deslizando su brazo através del de la rubia. Haruka abrazo a Michiru protectoramente para enseñarle a Seiya lo que era suyo.

"golpearlo? Que? Ya hablamos y todo esta perdonado no es así Seiya-kun?

"Hai!"

"bueno, me alegro que esto se solucionara como adultos"

"por supuesto. Que pensó Tokiha-sensei de tu nueva composición?"

"le encanto, incluso quiere que la orquesta la interprete en el siguiente recital, pero esta preocupado de no tener a un pianista con la suficiente habilidad, quería saber si yo conocía a alguien"

"no fue tan difícil" comento Haruka recordando las horas que paso tocando el piano y Michiru cambiando las notas y el ritmo una y otra vez hasta que quedo satisfecha.

"Michiru-san puedo ver la música? Yaten talvez pueda tocarla"

"seguro" abrió su cuaderno y le entrego la partitura.

"wow no es tan difícil? Michiru-san es increíble" dijo pasándosela a Minako "se tocar un poco el piano pero esto excede mis habilidad incluso hasta las de Yaten"

"Michiru-san esta perfecta no puedo esperar para escucharla" dijo Minako dándosela a Usagi.

"Ano? Michiru-san que son todas estas marcas onduladas y puntos?" pregunto dando varias vueltas a la hoja tratando de sacarle sentido.

Michiru soltó una risita y Haruka río tomando de vuelta la partitura "no puedes leer música verdad?" Usagi negó con la cabeza. Todo el grupo río. Haruka se dirigió a Michiru "que le dijiste a Tokiha-sensei?"

"le dije que conocía a alguien, pero que tenia que preguntar primero. Así que, que te parece guapo, tocarías conmigo?" pregunto apoyándose en Haruka colocando suavemente su mano en su hombro.

Haruka se inclino y le susurro el oído en voz baja, aunque los otros escucharon lo que dijo " toque contigo esta mañana"

"Haruka deja de molestar, le dije a Tokiha-sensei que le dejaría saber antes de marcharme"

"asi que al fin encontraste una forma de subirme al escenario contigo. Componer una pieza tan difícil que nadie mas pueda tocar. Que mujer tan astuta." Michiru había tratado desde que empezó a salir con Haruka de hacerla tocar con ella. Haruka no había tocado un piano en años, después conoció a Michiru quien después de enterarse que podía tocar, le insisto hasta que se dio por vencida y toco para ella. Creciendo Haruka odiaba tocar el piano ella solo lo hacia porque su padre pensaba que era muy propio de una dama y la obligo. Ahora le encantaba tocar el piano sobre todo cuando la música era escrita por Michiru.

"por favor Haruka" pidió jalando la manga de Haruka

"por supuesto koi, tocare contigo pero me debes por ello" dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

"estoy segura que se me ocurrirá algo" respondió guiándola hacia el edificio de música.

"ese humor es de adultos.." dijo Usagi mirando a la pareja alejarse, Michiru casi jalando a Haruka aunque ella no opuso demasiada resistencia. Pensó que era bueno verlas de nuevo juntas.

"Hai" respondieron Seiya y Minako con gotas de sudor en su cara.

(varias horas después, Juban Memorial Hospital)

"y? ya me cure doc?" pregunto Haruka, estaba en una mesa de examen usando solo su pantalón y un sujetador deportivo. Michiru estaba a su lado jugando con el cabello de Haruka.

"un momento Haruka-san todavía seguimos haciendo los exámenes de sangre" le respondió Ami que estaba con su madre parada junto al microscopio.

"Ami puedes encargarte de esto? Quiero examinar a Haruka-chan" Ami asintió, la Dra. Se acerco a Haruka presionando un estetoscopio en el pecho "solo respira con normalidad" escucho un par de lugares mas, luego con suavidad presiono alrededor de la herida "te duele cuando hago esto?"

"en absoluto" respondió saltando cuando la doctora presiono toda su mano en su pecho

"te dolió?" pregunto con preocupación en su rostro. Para ser sincera no sabia como tratar esto, lo estaba haciendo casi por instinto.

"no solo que.." dejo de hablar con un rubor en el rostro. La doctora Mizuno solo la vio con una mirada interrogatoria.

"Mizuno-sama Haruka es un poco uhmm.. Sensible" dijo Michiru causando que Haruka se ruborizara mas

"que? Oh! Lo siento. ¿Has tenido dificultad para respirar o dolores en el pecho?" pregunto cruzando sus manos en su regazo.

"no" todavía estaba ruborizada, pero contenta que la doctora no la estaba tocando.

"y cuando haces ejercicio?

"en realidad no me he ejercitado. Lo estoy tomando con calma"

"algún tipo de entrenamiento cardiovascular, algo donde la frecuencia cardiaca aumenta como caminatas, natación o incluso sexo?"

"que? Sexo?" dijo poniéndose roja, si había estado teniendo sexo, y mucho.

"si, las relaciones sexuales se han demostrado que son un buen trabajo cardiovascular incluso en parejas del mismo sexo. Han estado tu y Michiru-san activas sexualmente desde que recibiste la cura?" ahora era el turno de Michiru de ruborizarse. La doctora observo a las dos y luego sonrío "no es nada de que avergonzarse, las relaciones sexuales son parte de cualquier relación sana"

"si hemos estado" respondió Haruka, esperando que la doctora no preguntara cuantas veces. Las verdad es que desde que fue curada la pareja apenas podía mantener sus manos alejadas de la otra.

"algún dolor al hacerlo?" Haruka negó con la cabeza.

"madre la prueba esta completa. Parece que hay restos del veneno, pero creo que Haruka-san ha desarrollado un anticuerpo y sus células parecen estar luchando contra el veneno"

"eso es una buena señal, el sistema inmunológico de tu cuerpo se esta adaptando. Ya pueden irse, regresen dentro de tres semanas para un chequeo. Pero si sientes algún dolor en el pecho puedes venir"

(esa noche mansión de las externas)

Ya era tarde en la noche, después de ver a la doctora fueron a cenar. Haruka estaba parada detrás de Michiru, mirándola mientras Michiru cepillaba su cabello. "que?" dijo sonriendo "ves algo que te gusta?"

"si " respondió inclinándose y besándole la mejilla "veo a una hermosa dama"

"oh de verdad? Y que piensas hacer con esta hermosa dama?"

"creo que quiero bailar con ella"

Michiru se puso de pie camino hasta el esterio y puso una música suave, luego coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka "me alegro que estés en casa. Te extrañe"

"Yo también te extrañe " Haruka deslizo sus manos sobre los hombros de Michiru quitándole su vestido de noche.

"no es justo" dijo desabrochando la camisa de Haruka, dejándola caer al suelo seguida de sus pantalones."Mmm mucho mejor" Haruka acerco a Michiru besándole los labios luego se mudo a su cuello "Ruka solo abrázame"

"así que quieres que me quede aquí totalmente desnuda con una mujer igualmente desnuda, que es mas hermosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y que no le haga el amor?"

"no, quiero que bailes con ella" respondió balanceándose con la música. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y simplemente disfruto la sensación de estar con su amante.

Haruka no estaba segura de esto al principio, la sensación del cuerpo de Michiru presionado contra el suyo sus pechos rozándose mientras bailaban la estaba volviendo loca. Ella quería agarrar a la violinista tirarla en la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que el sol saliera, pero al pasar el tiempo se calmo y entro en un estado se serenidad parecido a cuando hacen el amor "me gusta esto"

"si pero no palabras" dijo Michiru presionando su dedo en los labios de Haruka. Ella las guío a la cama, ambas se acostaron en los brazos de la otra. Haruka le dio un beso simple. Después las dos se quedaron dormidas con un sentimiento de gozo al saber que estaban en los brazos de su amor.


	16. preguntas y deciciones

(estudio, la mansión de las externas )

Haruka salio detrás de un biombo usando el cuarto haori y hakama que se había probado. Afortunadamente solo faltaba dos por probarse, desafortunadamente no le había gustado uno hasta ahora. El que usaba ahora tenia los pantalones bien ajustados a diferencia de un hakama normal que eran pantalones holgados, a pesar de eso seguía manteniendo los pliegues normales. La chaqueta era mas corta que un haori normal, esta le llegaba a la cintura y ajustada como los pantalones. La camisa era un azul pálido mientras los pantalones eran azul oscuro, la chaqueta era mas oscura haciéndola parecer casi negra. " y? que creen de este?" pregunto caminando hacia el espejo, forcejeado con los pantalones que eran muy pequeños y demasiado ajustados.

"Es ese el que Mina-chan escogió para ti? Te ves como uno de esos chicos de un cuarteto americano" dijo Makoto riéndose.

"creo que si. Es como si Japón conociera a los Front Street Boys. No es ese el grupo americano al que siempre esta escuchando Hotaru?" comento Haruka tratando de moverse, forcejeando con la tela.

"demasiado azul, debería ser mas pálido" dijo Mamoru riéndose desde su silla en la esquina de la habitación.

"solo hay dos trajes mas, y ya me probé cuatro, y ni si quiera tuve voz ni voto para escogerlos." se quejo "dios, siento que si doy un mal movimiento voy a romper esta cosa"

"bueno, creo que Michiru dijo algo así como " no me casare en cuero y Haruka no tiene buen sentido para vestirse formalmente. Si la dejo se comprara una chaqueta con pantalones y una camisa de cuello abierto. No me voy a casar con un Yakuza." Makoto se sentó al lado de Mamoru.

"Hey me veo bien con chaqueta" dijo caminando de regreso al biombo, en el silencio de la habitación se pudo escuchar el sonido de la tela romperse, Mamoru y Makoto se echaron a reír mientras Haruka se movía rápidamente detrás del biombo. Unos minutos y malas palabras mas tarde Haruka salio usando un grueso kimono de lana. "se que es invierno pero esta cosa pica"

"creo que lo que Kaiou-san quiso decir, es que tu vas vestida a todos lados como si estuvieras en una cita. Yo no usaría eso tampoco. No importa cuando llore Usako" comento viendo al negro Kimono de lana "quien escogió ese?"

"No lo se, talvez Amy. Ella estaba hablando de un libro sobre el Japón antiguo. Algo sobre que ese traje es el mismo que utilizo el emperador Jimmu quien fue el primer emperador de Japón en su boda con Ahira-tsu-hime." dijo Makoto tomando un par de lentes poniéndoselos pretendiendo sonar como Amy, mientras tomaba un libro al azar y actuaba como si estuviera leyendo.

"Setsuna se molestara si te encuentra usando sus lentes, y puedes saludar al siglo IX si pierdes su pagina." le advirtió Haruka. Makoto rápidamente se los quito y los regreso a su lugar junto con el libro. " mi gusto no es tan malo, nunca se ha quejado"

"Haruka-san tu tienes buen gusto pero vas a casarte no a un club"

Haruka murmuro "mujeres…" luego camino detrás del biombo y volvió a salir con un pantalón azul oscuro muy ancho con muchos pliegues y una camisa de seda blanca.

"ese podría ser" dijo Makoto al ver a Haruka

"No esta mal, es ligero, no pica, y no es vulgar, quien escogió este?" pregunto mirándose en el espejo.

"creo que fue Meioh-san. Ella tiene buen gusto" respondió Mamoru pensando que ese era el mejor de los que habían visto hasta ahora.

"si, creo que tiene planes de comercialización para estos. Bueno excepto el que Mina diseño, estuvo maldiciendo mientras lo cosía. Oh espera olvide el haori" regreso y salio vistiendo un largo abrigo negro que le llego a las rodillas.

" eso es, ese es el elegido. Es el mejor de todos y se te ve perfecto Haruka-san"

"me cambiare entonces" regreso detrás del biombo por ultima vez y salio vistiendo una camisa blanca sin abotonar los últimos tres botones unos pantalones caqui y una chaqueta azul cerrada hasta la mitad. "vamos a ver que hacen las chicas?"

Makoto se inclino hacia Mamoru y le susurro " ella se viste como un Yakuza" mientras caminaban y tocaban la habitación de costura de Setsuna.

"no se puede negar que soy sexy, mejor que el chico que esta allí" dijo mirando a Mamoru "alguna vez usas algo que no sea pantalón negro y camisa blanca?"

"esta Haruka-san por ahí? Ella no puede entrar" dijo Ami asomando la cabeza mirando primero a Makoto y Mamoru.

"vamos Ami déjame echar un vistazo a la chica sexy que esta adentro" dijo tratando de entrar pero Usagi la empujo.

"no puedes mirar Haruka-san" Usagi vio a Mamoru " tu tampoco Mamo-chan"

"vamos que hay de malo?"dijo sujetando a Usagi de las caderas y le sonrío, Mamoru gruño y la dejo ir.

"el daño será que te mande al tiempo de la oscuridad y tome una siesta" respondió Setsuna desde el interior.

"Setsuna deja de ser una liendre vieja" dijo escuchando a Setsuna moverse, pero en lugar de verla en la puerta vio una cabeza diferente.

"Haruka no veras este kimono, si lo haces antes de que me case contigo tendrás que esperar hasta que Setsuna haga otro con el que este contenta. Quieres eso?"

"Esta bien, iré a tomar una cerveza y veré la carrera" se empezó a alejar por el pasillo pero se detuvo a mirar a Mamoru "vienes? Dudo que Usagi te deje entrar" mientras hablaba Michiru regreso al interior de la habitación y se dieron cuenta que Makoto ya había entrado cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"ya me canse de ustedes dos, estaré contenta cuando termine con esto" dijo Setsuna sentándose en su taburete mientras Michiru se paraba de nuevo en la plataforma.

"vamos Setsuna estas disfrutando esto, no trates de negarlo" dio una vuelta en su kimono rojo, la tela de seda con pequeñas flores bordadas, se miro en el espejo mientras Setsuna trataba de ponerle el obi blanco, pero Michiru no se quedaba quieta.

"Es tan hermoso" comento Usagi con los ojos bien abiertos, como cuando ve un delicioso pastel en el Crown.

"no es un pastel Usagi, deja de mirarlo como si te lo fueras a comer" la reprendió Rei

Usagi empezó a hacer pucheros y miro a Rei "eres tan mala Rei-chan"

"Setsuna esta increíble. Me encanta el tono de rojo que elegiste, esta tela es tan suave, y estas flores las cosiste tu misma?" pregunto quedándose quieta lo suficiente para que Setsuna le atara el obi.

Mina susurro y entre cerro los ojos "la vieja me hizo coserlas medio gazillion de veces hasta que estuvieran "perfectas" "

Setsuna la fulmino con la mirada "tu fuiste la que querías ayudar. Puede que sea mas vieja que esta nación pero todavía escucho niña"

"yo también ayude Michiru-mama ves esta, yo la hice" dijo apuntando a una flor que estaba bien echa pero se podía notar que era diferente a las demás.

"Es realmente linda Hotaru-chan" dijo Ami, luego vio una cabellera rubia tratando de espiar por la ventana aunque se tambaleaba de un lado al otro "Michiru-san, creo que las flores de afuera de la ventana están secas. Tal vez podrías darle algo de beber?"

Hotaru se acerco y vio a Haruka, río y tomo una jarra de agua de la mesa, camino hacia la ventana vio hacia bajo y noto a Haruka parada sobre los hombros de Mamoru, luego les tiro el agua.

Se escucho un ruido y maldiciones en urano, mientras Hotaru cerraba la ventana y las cortinas "gracias cariño" luego abrazo a Hotaru "me encanta la flor que hiciste esta hermosa"

El celular de Mina empezó a sonar y Usagi rápidamente se lo quito y empezó a correr "devuélvemelo tonta!" grito Mina

"nuh- uh! Es tu novio" dijo sin molestarse en mirar la pantalla. Mina empezó a perseguir a Usagi que estaba dando vueltas como loca en la habitación.

"U-S-A-G-I" grito Rei uniéndose a la persecución de las dos rubias que estaban tirando cosas en la habitación.

Amy suspiro y sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia bajo "esto no es bueno"

"vamos chicas ya basta" dijo Makoto mientras seguían corriendo y el teléfono seguía sonando.

Usagi paso corriendo junto a Michiru que se estiro para quitarle el celular y observo la pantalla "es tu madre" dijo entregándole el teléfono a Mina.

(esa noche, mansión de las externas)

Setsuna estaba sentada en un sillón reclinable cosiendo silenciosamente, de vez en cuando mirando a la televisión. Hotaru estaba recostada en el regazo de Haruka y Michiru mayormente estaba sobre Michiru con sus pies sobre Haruka. En sus manos sostenía un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz, del que las tres comían mientras miraban la televisión. Michiru estaba sentada con el brazo de Haruka alrededor de sus hombros pensando en lo agradable que era tener a la familia juntos de nuevo. Observo a Setsuna que dejo lo que estaba cosiendo y no estaba viendo la televisión sino la pared detrás de el. " Setsuna, estas bien?" pregunto.

"Estoy bien Michiru, solo estaba pensando"

"debe ser algo muy importante ni siquiera estabas parpadeando" dijo Haruka lanzando un puñado de palomitas de maiz en su boca.

"algo no parece estar bien, no se que exactamente solo que todo lo que paso con la Sirena parece muy fácil. La capturamos en la primera batalla contra ella. Y su veneno no parece ser el mismo."

"pero la detuvimos y Haruka-papa esta mejor" comento Hotaru

"lo se hime, pero no me convence. Iré de regreso"

"estas segura que sea una buena decisión?" pregunto Michiru

"esta encarcelada, no veo ningún peligro" se puso de pie y puso lo que estaba cosiendo sobre la mesa.

"Setsuna-mama ten cuidado" Setsuna camino hacia Hotaru y le dio un beso luego se transformo. Asintió y un portal apareció frente a ella .

(penitenciaria Calabash)

Una mujer rubia se encontraba sentada en una celda de cristal rojo sentada en una cama también de cristal con un libro en las manos recostada en la pared mientras leía. Setsuna se dirigió a la parte frontal y saludo a los guardias "que pintoresca, al parecer has decidido pasar todos tus años aquí. Eres tan inmortal como yo, o al menos hasta que alguien encuentre tu negro corazón"

"a veces puede ser bastante aburrido . Creo que he leído todos los libros aquí dos veces"

"crees que soy tonta? He vivido desde mucho antes de que esta galaxia fuera perturbada por basura como tu." dijo chocando su bastón contra el suelo.

"Pluto solo eres un par de miles de años mayor que yo" la Sirena se puso de pie y camino hacia el borde de la celda, pero no era una celda normal, no habían barras ni una puerta. La Sirena levanto su mano toco una pared invisible y un campo rojo apareció alrededor se su mano

"el estar aquí a calmado tu lujuria por la descendiente del cielo?"

"renuncie a ella hace miles de años. La lujuria es mi juego, pero no lujuria por la carne" dijo mientras seguía jugando con el campo de energía dibujando círculos en le aire.

Setsuna río "no, tu eres un parasito de energía. Dime, que se siente tener tanta sed y no poder saciarla? Ese seria un castigo mucho mejor, tu huérfana de bruja"

"que es lo que quieres de mi? Me capturaste de nuevo, tus preciadas senshi están a salvo" después de decir esto empezó a reír, alejándose de la parte frontal de la celda.

"interesante, esperaba que empezaras a golpear el campo de energía por ese comentario. tratas de distraerme, diciéndome que obtendrás tu venganza. Un poco tonto al tratar de eludirme con algo como tu cambio de actitud, sabes que no es digno para alguien que tiene el titulo de sucubo galáctico"

"tu mejor que nadie sabes que cambiamos con el tiempo. Preferirías que me parara y empezara a gritarte como una maniática?" volvió a sentarse en la cama de cristal.

"no, pero me confirmaste que algo estas tramando. Aun no se lo que es. Pero lo averiguare. Solo desea que no te haga cosas peores cuando lo descubra" el campo se colapso y Setsuna entro el campo de nuevo se solidifico detrás de ella.

"Tramando algo? Obtendré mi venganza aun desde esta celda. Tu rey del cielo ya es mi pión." dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro que sostenía de nuevo.

"eres muy afortunada de que las senshis de mi sistema perdieron la memoria cuando reencarnaron. Pero yo no. Es terriblemente solitario estar encerrada en una estratagema flotando en la cuarta dimensión. Puedes esperar eso. Esta vez no seguiré las leyes y encerrare tu espíritu entre las dimensiones para siempre"amenazo.

"no importa, mi plan ya esta en marcha. Aunque me pudra obtendré mi venganza" la Sirena rio.

Setsuna se dio la vuelta caminando por el campo, y saludo a los guardias. " o tal ves solo te pudras" dijo sonriendo y se alejo.

"poco importa lo que me suceda a mi, Urano esta a centímetros de la muerte. Neptuno sufrirá aunque no solo en esta vida. El veneno esta en su alma y renacerá con ella" se puso de pie y corrió hacia el campo deteniéndose a unos centímetro del el su comportamiento cambiando repentinamente.

Setsuna no dijo nada y siguió caminando pasando por el portal regresando a la sala de la mansión, deshaciendo su transformación.

Michiru y Haruka estaban en el sillón de la sala, Hotaru seguía encima de ambas acurrucada en los brazos de Michiru "encontraste algo útil?"

"no del todo. Pero había un cambio en su comportamiento. La llame huérfana de bruja. Usualmente la ponía frenética, pero no fue así" dijo sentándose en el reclinador.

"algo le sucede, tal vez esta esperando que el veneno haya hecho su trabajo?" dijo Haruka

"no estoy segura, pero tu sigues en observación. Te seguirás reportando con Mizuno-san hasta que descubramos lo que esta pasando" Setsuna sentía que no era toda la verdad.

"lo ultimo que dijo fue que mi cuerpo estaba combatiendo el veneno"

"aun así iras. Setsuna tiene razón" dijo Michiru acariciando el cabello de Hotaru.

"por supuesto amor" se inclino y beso a Michiru, luego miro a Hotaru "deberíamos llevarla a su cama"

"hai" respondió mientras Haruka tomaba a Hotaru en sus brazos y subió las escaleras.

(dos días después, concert hall de Tokio)

Detrás del escenario afuera de los vestuarios músicos corrían alrededor afinando sus instrumentos asegurándose que sus vestuarios estuvieran bien y otras cosas. Una joven entro a uno de los camerinos encontrando a Michiru presionada contra la espalda de Haruka, ambas paradas frente al espejo. "Kaiou-sama, Ten'ou-pama perdón" dijo la joven cerrando la puerta.

Ninguna de ellas parecía haber notado a la joven, mientras Michiru estaba de puntillas atando la corbata de lazo de Haruka "no crees que ya deberías de saber como atar una de estas a estas alturas? Que hacías antes de que yo apareciera?"

"clip" respondió dando la vuelta mirando a Michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"un clip? Haruka eres un desastre sin mi" dijo besando a Haruka en los labios

"creo que me las arreglo muy bien. Aun así es mejor con tigo aquí"

"odio estas cosas cual es su propósito?" pregunto

"tu eres a la que le gusta usar ropa de hombre" dijo enderezando la corbata y el abrigo de Haruka.

"por lo general es mas cómoda. Además ¿Qué dirían si salgo con un vestido?" Haruka miro a Michiru, la diosa del mar llevaba un vestido ajustado sin mangas que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, que había sido apodado como el pequeño vestido negro. Le sonrío a su amante disfrutando de su belleza.

"no me importa lo que digan, que el mundo se entere que Ten'ou Haruka la persona que yo amo es una mujer. No va a cambiar lo que siento por ti" dijo abrazando a Haruka sus manos posadas en su cintura y su mejilla pegada el hombro de Haruka.

"Michi tu eres una violinista de música clásica las personas que escuchan tu música son aristócratas arrogantes a los que no les agradan las lesbianas" dijo suavemente acariciándole el cabello.

" que bueno que no lo soy" Michiru rio, le encantaba molestar a Haruka con eso. Era un argumento sin fin entre ellas. Michiru solo tenia ojos para Haruka pero no le gustaba la etiqueta de lesbiana. Sentía que el genero no era un facto en el amor. La verdad es que odiaba las etiquetas.

"bueno, tampoco les agradan los bisexuales a pesar de que no eres una. Michiru tu amas tocar no soportaría ver como te quitan eso" levanto el mentón de la violinista para mirarla a los ojos.

"Haruka eso no importa. No me importa si estoy tocando para un auditorio lleno de gente o solo para ti. Mi música viene del corazón no de la mente. No me importa si llega a una persona o a mil personas. No cambiara mi corazón."se estiro para besar a la rubia.

"no soportaría verte sufrir. Algún día el mundo lo sabrá pero no ahora. Por favor Michi."

"hai, Ruka" dijo haciendo pucheros, le gustaba que Haruka estuviera allí para protegerla pero a veces podía ser sobre protectora. Michiru siguió hablando pero Haruka parecía no ponerle atención aunque miraba directamente a Michiru. Todo en su visión tenia una niebla roja alrededor, miraba a Michiru pero parecía solo una silueta roja "Haruka, Haruka" dijo sacudiéndola.

"huh?" dijo moviendo la cabeza y tomándose el puente de la nariz.

"estas bien parecías ida por un momento"

"si, estoy bien solo me distraje un momento. Lo siento, supongo que es el nerviosismo" mintió, no quería preocupar a Michiru y planeaba hablar con Amy y Setsuna mas tarde sobre esto. "nunca he tocado enfrente de una audiencia de este tamaño"

"no te preocupes amor, solo imagina que no hay nadie y concéntrate en la música y estarás bien" respondió besándola de nuevo.

"tal vez pretenderé que solo hay una persona allí. Tu" dijo respondiendo el beso

"Kaiou-sama ya están listos" dijo una joven sonrojándose cuando vio a la pareja.

"gracias" respondió sin hacer ningún movimiento para soltarse de los brazos de la rubia. La joven aun sonrojada asintió y abandono el camerino. "Te amo"

"hai, vámonos ahora o llegaremos tarde" Michiru no se movió con un puchero en su rostro esperando que Haruka dijera algo mas, en vez de eso Haruka la beso en los labios su lengua suavemente los acariciaba implorando que los abriera.

Michiru hizo lo que Haruka silenciosamente pidió respondiendo al beso. Pasaron varios minutos antes de separarse " quien nos esta retrasando ahora?" Haruka solo sonrío "que no hay ningún comentario ingenioso?"

"Te amo" dijo Haruka y antes de que Michiru pudiera decir algo mas, la tomo de la mano saliendo del camerino hacia el escenario.


	17. acepto

(dos semanas después, Hospital Juban)

"como te sientes Haruka-san?" pregunto Ami mientras le tomaba la presión arterial. La chica estaba preocupada por Haruka, esta era la octava vez en dos semanas que Haruka la visitaba y cada vez era lo mismo que la ultima. Unos exámenes que nunca mostraban nada. Ami sabia que algo estaba mal con su amiga.

"estoy bien" respondió mirando a otro lado. Ella había estado visitando a Ami un par de veces cada semana, usualmente después de un episodio. Michiru estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero Haruka le decía que no era nada.

"cuando fue la ultima vez que paso?" pregunto quitándole la maquina de presión arterial, y empezó a sacarle sangre. Mas exámenes pensó Ami llenando un pequeño tubo. Ya había echo todos los exámenes posibles y los laboratorios se estaban hartando de todas las muestras que estaba mandando, sobre todo por que no era mas que una interna, aun siendo la hija de la doctora Saeko Mizuno.

"hace dos días" ella y Michiru fueron a almorzar, estaban sentadas en un pequeño café cuando un reportero se acerco y no las dejaba en paz. El seguía haciendo preguntas sobre la boda y Haruka había tratado cortésmente de hacer que se marchara, pero termino gritándole al hombre hasta que se fue. Al día siguiente la revista de farándula local tenia una foto grande de ella gritándole al reportero. No leyó la historia pero estaba bastante segura de lo que decía. Después de eso se disculpo con Michiru, entonces sucedió, se detuvo en medio de una palabra mirando a Michiru, hasta que la chica de cabellos verdes golpeo suavemente su mejilla desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"bueno, no se lo que esta pasando, todos los exámenes que he realizado han dado negativo" dijo revisando los resultados de los últimos exámenes de sangre hechos. "estas perfectamente saludable y no hay rastro del veneno en tu cuerpo"

"estoy segura que no es nada de que preocuparse" dijo Haruka poniéndose su chaqueta.

"yo no Haruka-san, aun no sabemos mucho sobre el veneno o la Sirena. Desearía tener la información completa, pero todavía no he podido conseguir nada mas de los registros del palacio de la luna." Ami había tratando de reconstruir la base de datos de todas las maneras que se le ocurrió, pero los discos duros del palacio tenían mas de un milenio de años y cayéndose en pedazos. Incluso le había suplicado a Setsuna que viajara al pasado y consiguiera una copia, pero Setsuna se reuso, diciendo que no podía romper las leyes del tiempo de esa manera.

"no es nada, seguramente estoy nerviosa por la boda" dijo saltando de la mesa dándole palmadas en el hombro, a pesar de que ni ella estaba segura.

"le has dicho a Michiru-san lo que te pasa cada vez que tienes un episodio?" pregunto, había notado que en las ultimas dos semanas Haruka la visitaba sola, sin Michiru. Cada vez Haruka tenia una escusa como, Michiru estaba recogiendo a Hotaru o estaba arreglando algo sobre la boda y ella fue expulsada.

"de que veo una niebla roja y que ella es solo una mancha para mi? No, no lo he hecho, y hasta saber mas sobre lo que esta pasando no lo are" dijo "ya la hice pasar por mucho, no quiero que sufra mas"

"es eso, una buena idea Haruka-san? Apenas sabemos algo sobre lo que paso" Ami aun seguía preocupada de que algo le faltaba, podía sentirlo en el fondo de su alma como si supiera que estaba pasando pero no podía descifrarlo.

"hable con Setsuna al respecto y al parecer tampoco sabe nada" respondió, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de estas visitas, cuando lo mas probable que le estaba pasando eran solo nervios. Pero no quería preocupar a su amante así que hablo con Setsuna y acudía a estos chequeos con Ami regularmente.

"me gustaría poder verte cunado te ocurre, podría ser capaz de ver algo útil" hasta ahora cada incidente parecía suceder solo alrededor de Michiru. Ami empezó a pensar que era algo con el estado mental de Haruka, pero esa teoría no le parecía correcta. Eso era la cosa que no podía descifrar, y Ami siendo la erudita que es, no podía dejarlo en paz.

"oye, me voy a casar mañana, solo son los nervios o algo así. Solo me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Michiru" dijo riendo "quien hubiera pensado que yo Ten'ou Haruka va a casarse"

"yo supe desde la primera vez que las vi juntas, que nunca estarían con alguien mas" comento con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre pensó que eran una linda pareja a pesar de que ambas eran chicas, estaban enamoradas y eso era lo único que importa.

"si, supongo que tienes razón. Amo a Michiru mas que a nada" le agradeció a Ami luego salio de la sala y el hospital.

(esa noche, mansión de las externas)

"no, Haruka no dormirás en mi cama esta noche, aleja tus garras de mi" Haruka estaba detrás de Michiru con su pecho presionado contra la espalda de Michiru, su cabeza en el hombro y las manos alrededor de la cintura. Haruka llego a casa y sorprendió a Michiru mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Michiru no la escucho entrar y se asusto cuando Haruka la agarro por detrás.

"vamos Michi, no me has dejado tocarte en dos semanas, sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo pasar tanto tiempo sin sentirte" dijo besándole el cuello. Michiru apenas le había permitido besarla, no habían dormido en la misma cama desde hace una semana.

"No, solo han sido trece días, mañana serán dos semanas y entonces recibirás mucho. Planeo hacerte el amor toda la noche" respondió dándose la vuelta para besar a Haruka. Con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que sentía el deseo de estar con Haruka. Una parte de ella solo quería empujar a la rubia a la cama mas cercana y hacerle el amor hasta que las venciera el agotamiento.

"por que esperar cuando lo que queremos esta frente a nosotros?" Haruka deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa de Michiru. Habían tenido esta conversación todas las noches desde que Michiru decidió no tener nada sexual con Haruka, sin embargo la rubia intentaba de nuevo.

"porque ambas acordamos que esperaríamos. Para hacerlo especial, hacer el amor en nuestra noche de bodas no será la primera vez pero quiero que se sienta como si lo fuera" dijo sacando las manos de Haruka " ve a tomar una ducha fría y llevare tu bolsa al auto"

"esta bien tomare una ducha fría" respondió dando la vuelta empezando a caminar por el pasillo, y de nuevo se dio la vuelta " de que estas hablando? Llevar mi bolsa al auto? No iremos a la luna de miel hasta mañana en la noche"

"Ruka tu dormirás en el templo, recuerdas que hablamos de esto?" dijo sabiendo que Haruka lo había olvidado.

"hablamos pero nunca decidimos nada" respondió caminando de regreso" estuve de acuerdo con dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, pero no al otro lado de la ciudad"

"ya estarás en el templo, y no tendrás que preocuparte de eso mañana" empezó a besarla "el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda"

"usaremos deferentes autos en la mañana. Yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes" dijo devolviendo el beso, determinada en no dejar que Michiru usara sus encantos para influirla, pero era una tarea inútil, Haruka nunca podía resistirse a Michiru especialmente cuando empezaba a suplicar con sus ojos.

"por favor Haruka, hazlo por me" pidió mirando fijamente a Haruka, se puso de puntitas y la beso. El beso duro unos minutos y después se retiro al darse cuenta que Haruka ya no estaba respondiendo, estaba solo parada allí, inmóvil como una estatua. "Haruka?"

Haruka sacudió la cabeza y miro a Michiru quien parecía confundida "lo siento, dormiré en el templo, de acuerdo?"

"te quedaste ida de nuevo" la preocupación evidente en su voz. Haruka le seguía diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero no lo podía creer, algo andaba mal. Ella se aseguraba de que Haruka fuera a chequeos con Ami, pero cada vez no encontraban nada. consulto a Setsuna, pero la guardiana del tiempo por una vez no tenia las respuestas. "estoy preocupada por ti"

"Michiru es solo porque estoy nerviosa por la boda. Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti" respondió acariciándole la mejilla "después de mañana todo estará bien, tendremos la boda perfecta que siempre soñaste, y entonces serás mi esposa"

"oh Haruka te amo" dijo besándola, luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, feliz de estar allí en los brazos de su amante y que pronto será su esposa.

(templo Hikawa)

"Ah Haruka-san me preguntaba a que hora llegarías" dijo Rei llegando a la entrada del templo. Yuichiro detrás de ella con una escoba listo para atacar. Rei usaba su tunica con el cabello recogido hacia atrás con una cinta que le regalo Yuichiro. Rei había estado leyendo el fuego a petición de Ami para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre lo que le acure a Haruka, pero las llamas no le mostraron nada a pesar de que parecía haber algo que no podía ver por completo. Ya era tarde y empezó a pensar que Haruka no llegaría a pesar de que Michiru hablo sobre eso con ella en la mañana. Haruka los sorprendió cuando subía las escaleras con su maleta sobre el hombro, y Yuichiro estaba preparado para proteger a Rei de cualquier peligro.

"gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche aquí Rei-chan" dijo viendo sobre el hombro de Rei a Yuichiro, que a pesar de haberla reconocido se mantenía firme con su escoba. Por alguna razón a el todavía no le agrada la rubia aun sabiendo que era una chica no un hombre.

La sacerdotisa miro detrás de ella a Yuichiro parado con la escoba, negó con la cabeza y luego se llevo la mano a la frente. "Yuichiru baja eso y ve a calentar el baño para Haruka-san"

"eso no es necesario Rei-chan" Haruka aun estaba un poco agitada de lo ocurrido en el pasillo, y le había pedido a Setsuna que la llevara al templo. Algo que confundió mucho a la guardiana del tiempo. Haruka no lo sabia pero después de dejarla Setsuna fue a las puertas del tiempo para ver si podida entender algo de lo que estaba pasando.

"no te preocupes Haruka-san. Te casaras mañana y quiero que estés lo mas cómoda que puedas. Considéralo como un regalo de bodas de Yuichiro y mio" Yuichiro se alejo refunfuñando "no le pongas atención, todavía creer que estoy interesada en ti"

"creí que después de la pelea que casi tuvimos hace años, el entendería que solo somos amigas" Haruka empezó a reír, pobre Yuichiro el había pensado que Rei y Haruka eran novios y después de ver a Haruka con Michiru pensó que Haruka estaba engañando a Rei. El joven no la dejo tranquila, hasta la reto a un duelo. Haruka sonrío al recordarlo, Yuichiro estaba tan enamorado de Rei, pero nunca podía expresar sus sentimientos, ella tenia la sensación que Rei lo sabia y que correspondía a esos sentimientos.

"es un tonto, pero lo quiero" dijo tomando la maleta guiándola hacia el interior.

(siguiente dia, templo Hikawa)

La capilla del templo estaba decorada, y no había mucha gente, en su mayoría solo las senshi y unos amigos, era una ceremonia privada las externas querían que estuvieran solo las personas mas cercanas. Por capricho Haruka había enviado una invitación a su padre,, pero el mayor de los Ten'ou rápidamente envío una carta diciendo que lo lamentaba pero que no podría asistir ya que estaría fuera del país por negocios. En realidad fue su asistente quien la mando, y uso la firma electrónica de Hayaki para firmar el documento. Haruka y Michiru le dijeron a la prensa que la boda seria en dos semanas en Kyoto, y para que fuera mas creíble reservaron habitaciones para ellas y las internas. Hasta reservaron el salón mas grande para esa noche. Reservaciones que planeaban cancelar mañana, pero era suficiente para engañar a los reporteros. Los tabloides ya habían estado imprimiendo historias sobre los grandes gastos que Ten'ou y Kaiou habían hecho para su boda. Michiru se había sentido mal por hacer esas reservaciones falsas pero cuando Haruka le menciono que muchos periodistas y fans se quedarían en el hotel deseando ver a la pareja ya no se sintió tan mal.

Haruka entro por la puerta derecha mientras Makoto vestida con una tunica, agitaba una rama de árbol echa de papel sobre su cabeza. Michiru entro por la izquierda con Ami haciendo lo mismo a ella. Todas la senshis que participaron en la ceremonia fueron preparadas por Rei las ultimas dos semanas, asegurándose que supieran lo que hacían y por que. Les explico que al agitar la rama de papel sobre la pareja estaban espantando los malos espíritus y purificando a la pareja. Caminaron hacia adelante reuniéndose ante una pequeña mesa donde estaba Rei, vestida con su tunica de sacerdotisa con Hotaru y Chibi-Usa en cada lado ambas vistiendo de la misma forma que Rei, ambas se inclinaron la una a la otra y luego hacia Rei.

Detrás de ellas, cada una vistiendo un kimono estaba el resto de las internas en primera fila con Setsuna al lado. Detrás estaban algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, los compañeros de Haruka, su agente, y algunos músicos compañeros de Michiru y su agente. Con todos habían alrededor de veinte personas en el templo. Rei aclaro su garganta y le pidió a todos bajar la cabeza mientras empezó a cantar una canción ceremonial. Cuando termino, miro a Hotaru y Chibi-Usa, ambas empezaron a llenar dos vasos con sake, luego le sonrío a Haruka y Michiru pensando que Haruka se miraba deslumbrante en su haori y hakama, mientras que Michiru se veía hermosa en su kimono con su cabello recogido en un moño. Rei le hizo señas a sus asistentes de llevar los vasos a Haruka y Michiru quienes tomaron y devolvieron los vasos.

"Haruka-san Michiru-san hoy las dos darán un gran paso, aunque será uno que tomen juntas. Hoy se comprometen a caminar por el camino de la vida juntas. Tengo aquí dos anillos que simbolizaran el amor eterno que tienen la una por la otra."dijo Rei mientras Hotaru le entrego los anillos, le entrego uno a Haruka. La rubio giro hacia Michiru y deslizo el anillo en su dedo. Luego Rei le entrego el otro a Michiru y ella lo deslizo en el dedo de Haruka. "creo que Haruka-san y Michiru-san a escrito sus votos, así que Haruka-san"

La sala quedo en silencio y todas las mirada fueron dirigidas hacia la pareja. Haruka giro todo su cuerpo hacia Michiru tomando su mano. Se aclaro la garganta para hablar, pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso solo se quedo viendo a Michiru. Pasaron unos minutos donde solo miraba a la violinista. "Haruka" susurro Michiru pero la rubia no respondió ni se movía, Michiru apretó su mano con fuerza y susurro su nombre otra vez "Haruka"

La rubia cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza antes de abrirlos. Michiru no estaba segura de lo que vio, pero parecío que por un segundo los ojos verdes de Haruka se tornaron negros antes de regresar a verdes. Haruka soltó la mano de Michiru y miro a su alrededor parecía como que no sabia en donde estaba "que esta pasando?" pregunto lo suficiente alto para que todos pudieran oír.

"Haruka, nos estamos casando" respondió en voz baja y temblorosa.

"casando….. No me casare contigo" dijo empezando a dar la vuelta.

"Haruka que esta pasando? Por que dices eso?" pregunto, su voz dejo de ser un susurro y ya no era ahogada por las lagrimas. Extendió su mano y tomo la de Haruka para evitar que se marchara.

"por que? Porque no te amo" declaro con frialdad jalando su mano "nunca te he amado"

"Haruka esta no eres tu. Yo se que no sientes lo que estas diciendo"

"se exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Te dejo. mantuve la noción del amor para mantenerte por que disfrutaba del sexo, pero no hay nada mas en nuestra relación que sexo. Eras buena para eso, pero nada mas, y ya me canse de ti" dijo quitándose el anillo tirandolo al piso, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta dejando a todos aturdidos en la sala.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Usagi salto frente a ella bloqueándole el camino "Haruka-san que estas haciendo?" tu y Michiru-san están enamoradas. No esta supuesto a pasar esto" exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos " por que?"

"ya dije porque, ahora muévete Tsukino"

"no me moveré Haruka-san. Algo anda mal, yo se que tu nunca harías algo así, especialmente a Michiru-san" dijo tomando las manos de Haruka mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

"dije muévete" dijo alejándose bruscamente de Usagi " lo digo en serio quítate de mi camino"

"ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta, un príncipe y una princesa" Usagi tenia el rostro rojo de tanto llorar, Mamoru se paro junto a ella.

Haruka no respondió, solo agarro a Usagi de los hombros y la empujo con fuerza fuera de su camino, provocando que la joven cayera através de una puerta de papel. Mamoru en un instante estaba junto a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse. Giro hacia Haruka que estaba parada allí mirando a Usagi "Ten'ou" dijo pero fue ignorado por Haruka.

Echo un ultimo vistazo hacia el altar donde Michiru seguía parada viendo a la nada aun en estado de shock. Haruka salio por la puerta quitándose su abrigo dejándolo caer el suelo en el camino. Mientras caminaba noto a una mujer con largo cabello púrpura parada en las escaleras. "Haruka" dijo Yuki mientras Haruka acortaba la distancia entre ellas y la beso. Yuki observo de nuevo a las puertas del templo donde las senshis se quedaron mirando. Michiru cayo de rodillas llorando mientras Haruka y Yuki comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.


	18. mi decision

(templo Hikawa)

Michiru estaba parada en la entrada del templo con la mirada perdida apesar de que la rubia ya se había marchado "Michiru-san algo no esta bien tiene-" empezó a decir Makoto pero fue interrumpida por Michiru

"algo no esta bien? El amor de mi vida me acaba de dejar en el altar! Por supuesto que algo esta mal!" grito girándose hacia la morena desatando su ira.

"Michiru-san podemos averiguar lo que esta pasando" dijo Mina retrocediendo después de la mirada que le lanzo Michiru.

"estoy escaneando la zona, hay una fuente de energía que no puedo localizar, estoy cruzando algunas referencia en estos momentos" dijo Ami "OK ahí esta, la fuente de energía todavía no ha sido identificada pero mi escáner la detecto hace varios meses.. Aquí mismo cuando la Sirena ataco por primera vez a Haruka."

"Espera un momento, estas hablando de la Sirena? Ella esta en la cárcel, yo la lleve con ustedes" comento Minako confundida mirando a Rei, Makoto y Setsuna, quienes asintieron, excepto Setsuna que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

"si la Sirena esta en la cárcel, como pudo hacer que Haruka-san hiciera esto?" pregunto Usagi aferrándose al brazo de Mamoru como si de pronto el saldría corriendo como Haruka hizo hace unos minutos.

"hay algo diferente, esta es mas fuerte que antes" comento Ami presionando los botones en su ordenador de bolsillo tan rápido que apenas se miraban sus dedos "es como cuatro veces mas fuerte que la ultima vez"

"talvez requiere otra visita a Calabash" dijo Mamoru acariciando el brazo de Usagi mientras ella lo sujetaba con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en su camisa. Estaba seguro que estaba dejando marcas pero comprendía su preocupación.

"si, yo también lo creo Michiru" dijo Setsuna que finalmente parecía prestar atención dirigiéndose hacia la senshi de los mares.

"vamos" Michiru empezó a caminar hacia el interior seguida por Setsuna, sabia que no podían tele transportarse a la intemperie y que necesitaban ir a un lugar un poco mas privado.

Michiru caminaba por los pasillos de la prisión usando su fuku con un aspecto amenazador en su rostro, Pluto detrás de ella casi corriendo para mantener el mismo paso de la senshi de los mares. Neptuno se detuvo en la celda donde estaba la Sirena, estaba de nuevo recostada contra la pared con un libro entre las manos pasando las paginas. Neptuno giro hacia Pluto medio segundo y luego de nuevo a la Sirena "ábrela" ordeno

Alejando la vista de su libro la Sirena dijo "vaya, no esperaba verte en persona. Teniendo algunos problemas con tu preciado rey del cielo? Te dijo lo que eres ¿verdad?"

"Pluto abre esta puerta ahora mismo" dijo con su mandíbula apretada y los nudillos blancos.

"le dije a Pluto que ella seria mía, como te dije a ti hace dos mil años" comento empezándose a reír. "sigues siendo la segunda opción, y no la culpo, no tienes los mismos atributos que yo" se puso de pie haciendo una pose.

Si las emociones fueran tangibles se hubiera visto el vapor salir de Neptuno mientras miraba a Pluto por segunda vez, la guardiana del tiempo movió la cabeza luego el campo cayo y de inmediato Neptuno se abalanzo sobre la Sirena asfixiándola y empujándola contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte para agrietar el cristal, Pluto restableció el campo. " esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? pensé que la senshi de los mares seria mas poderosa. No eres nada y yo tengo todo lo que tu quieres"

Neptuno la alejo de la pared solo para golpearla de nuevo "que les has hecho a ella?"

"no te gustaría saber?" dijo riéndose de nuevo.

"respóndeme, como fuiste capaz de afectarla desde aquí?" pregunto, una aura verde azul formándose a su alrededor.

"tan impotente" dijo " y tu sufrirás mujerzuela! Como me has hecho sufrir a mi. Disfrútalo"

Con una mano Neptuno presiono con fuerza a la Sirena contra la pared, su talismán apareciendo en su otra mano."señora Neptuno no se puede hacer eso" un guardia declaro desde afuera de la celda, pero Neptuno lo ignoro mientras levantaba su espejo hacia el rostro de la Sirena, energía salio quemándole el rostro "por favor, mi señora"

Lo siguió ignorando manteniendo el espejo en su rostro "Neptuno esta no es la manera de conseguir las respuestas que buscamos, no puedes matarla ni hacerle daño. Al igual que nosotras sanara. En el pasado fue la senshi del amor de una galaxia lejana, pero su corazón se congelo despreciado por el amor"

Se escuchaban los gritos de la Sirena, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta que no estaba gritando si no riéndose " Y ahora mi mejor truco de todos" al mismo tiempo que dijo eso su rostro parecía estarse derritiendo mientras una fuerza empujo a Neptuno lejos de ella, y una mujer con uniforme de guardia destrozado cayo en donde estaba la Sirena.

Neptuno ya estaba en pie, empujando a la mujer contra la pared "quien eres tu?"

"conozco a esta mujer" comento el gurda que estaba junto a Pluto "trabajaba aquí antes que la Sirena escapara, ha estado desaparecida durante semanas"

"estas seguro?" pregunto Pluto, el guardia asintió.

"Una impostora? Como puede ser?" pregunto Neptuno sin soltar a la asustada mujer.

"no lo se, pero basta con decir que tenemos que alertar a las demás. Tengo la sensación de que la Sirena no dejara ir a Haruka esta vez"

Neptuno no se movió, mirando a la mujer que tenia presionada contra la pared "que te prometió para vender tu alma?"

"de que esta hablando? Un minuto estoy haciendo guardia sobre un preso y el próximo usted me tiene sofocando. Por favor señora yo no se nada" dijo la asustada mujer encogiéndose al ver la mirada feroz de Neptuno.

"esta diciendo la verdad. Ella no es la Sirena, la mujer probablemente fue engañada igual que nosotros"

Neptuno la dejo ir, caminando através del campo de dirigió al guardia "manténgala encerada, y asegúrense de que reciba tratamiento medico. Pluto, por favor llévanos de regreso"

"necesitas calmarte, no dejes que te supere la ira o ella ganara" Pluto le aconsejo poniendo se mano sobre el hombro de Neptuno llevándolas de regreso al templo.

(templo Hikawa)

En la habitación de Rei las internas estaban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa discutiendo de que pudo haber sucedido, mientra que Ami estaba con su visor encendido revisando la información tratando de encontrarle sentido. "todavía no he sido capaz de averiguar por que los niveles de energía son diferentes y el patrón de ondas también"

"Es porque la Sirena en la prisión es una impostora" dijo Neptuno entrando en la habitación y Setsuna siguiéndola. Ambas deshaciendo su transformación parándose junto a la mesa, las internas sorprendidas ya que no las vieron entrar. Usagi salto y termino en las piernas de Mamoru, el príncipe de la tierra la abrazo con fuerza.

"una impostora?" repitió Usagi confundida aferrandose a Mamoru, sin intención de moverse de sus piernas, provocando que se sonrojara tratando de moverla. Lo único que logro fue que se sentara a su lado enterando sus uñas en su otro brazo.

"una falsa, Usagi" explico Makoto a pesar de que ella no entendía completamente, y miraba entre la princesa de la luna y Michiru. "Michiru-san como lo sabes"

"Michiru-san la interrogo y su disfraz cayo" respondió Setsuna disminuyendo lo que realmente paso, sabiendo que las internas especialmente la princesa no aprobarían los métodos de Michiru. Si le pregunta la princesa o la corte utilizaría lo mismo de siempre, es un asunto de las externas. Que por lo general funcionaba con la corte pero sabia que si salían libres de esta, tendría que ir a tranquilizar las cosas con el consejo sobre el tratamiento de Michiru hacia una prisionera intergaláctica.

"la persona en la cárcel era la guarda que estaba desaparecida, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando" dijo recordando la mirada temerosa de la mujer y se avergonzó de lo que hizo, pero primero tenia que lidiar con la Sirena luego ordenaría sus sentimientos y compensaría." lo que significa que la Sirena sigue libre"

"disfruto mi libertad Neptuno" interrumpió la Sirena apareciendo en la habitación con Haruka apoyada en su brazo. La Sirena llevaba un vestido transparente que parecía coincidir con su cabello de plata y Haruka aun vestía su haori y hakama.

"déjala ir" dijo, su pluma transformadora apareció en su mano, mientras las otras senshis ya estaban listas para transformarse y luchar para terminar con todo aquí y ahora.

"eso no seria prudente" comento la Sirena acariciando con su mano la mejilla de Haruka, la rubia se acerco a la mano, la Sirena empezó a decender con su uña deteniéndose en su garganta, su uña parecía ser lo bastante fuerte para cortarle la garganta fácilmente.

"que quieres? Viniste a presumir? Porque no te saldrás con la tuya?" dijo sin tratar de transformarse pero lista para hacerlo si era necesario. Miraba mas a Haruka que a la Sirena pidiéndole a la rubia con su mirada liberarse del trance en el que parecía estar.

"quiero venganza. Venganza por los dos mil años de prisión, por quitarme lo que quería, y por lo que trabaje. La tengo ahora pero hay una cosa que quiero mas que ella." la Sirena enredo su brazo alrededor de Haruka burlándose de Michiru, mientras Haruka se inclinaba mas hacia ella, como lo haría un amante, la rubia nunca aparto su vista de la Sirena.

"Oh, y que es eso?" pregunto aun sujetando su pluma de transformación apretándola con tanta fuerza que sus nidillos estaba blancos, y sus mirada cambiaba entre Haruka y la Sirena.

"te quiero a ti Neptuno" respondió , dando un paso hacia adelante alejándose de Haruka, aunque el rey del cielo la siguió mientras toco la mejilla de Michiru. "ve al muelle a tres millas de qui, a las cuatro en punto, sola"

"y luego que?" dijo separándose de la mano, golpeándola para alejarla de ella.

"ve y veras" respondió dándole la espalda a Michiru caminando hacia Haruka. Miro sobre su hombro hacia atrás " Oh, y lo digo en serio ven sola. Esto no les concierne" al terminar desapareció.

"Michiru-san que vas a hacer?" pregunto Usagi, miro su reloj y al levantar la vista Michiru ya no estaba "Michiru-san?"

(4 pm. Muelle)

Michiru camino hacia el final del muelle no había nadie allí, solo un pequeño bote al final. Miro a su alrededor y subió en el, en el momento que subió, el bote empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta. Se puso de pie mirando al frente mientras se alejaba mas del muelle hasta que se detuvo a varias millas de la costa al lado de un barco mas grande. Camino hacia el borde del pequeño bote escalando al mas grande. Observo al otro lado del barco, la Sirena estaba parada en el lado mas lejano y Haruka arrodillada a su lado "viniste como sabia que lo harías, sola" comento con alegría en su voz mientras que con sus manos jugaba con el cabello de Haruka, como usualmente lo hacia Michiru.

"ya estoy aquí" dijo abriendo y cerrando las manos mientras se mantenía parada frente a su enemigo lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

"te dije lo que quería. Te quiero a ti. Un intercambio justo, tu vida por la de ella" la sirena se inclino hacia Haruka todavía jugando con su rubio cabello corto, aunque ahora había empezado a besarle el cuello haciendo hervir la sangre de Michiru.

"como se que no la mataras en el momento que yo este muerta?"pregunto preocupada por su amante pero a la misma vez furiosa que esta mujer, este demonio estaba tocando a su Haruka.

"muerta? Quien dijo que te quería muerta?" dijo riéndose mientras seguía besando el cuello de Haruka, con su mano giro el rostro de Haruka para poder besarla, Haruka dispuesta respondió al beso, el deseo por la Sirena aparente en sus ojos vacíos " en este momento ella es mi esclava por la eternidad."

"eso no es tu juego normal, tu no tienes ese poder" Michiru sabia que algo andaba mal, la poca información que tenían de la Sirena no decía nada sobre la captura de una persona por la eternidad. La preocupación entro en ella, los archivos sobre la Sirena estaban incompletos algunas partes de texto les faltaban. Temía que lo que la Sirena estaba diciendo fuera la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo se pregunto si esto era solo otro truco de la Sirena.

"lo tengo, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo" hizo un movimiento en el aire y frente a Haruka apareció una corriente de partículas plateadas flotando ante sus ojos mientras los seguía fascinada por ellos. "huir de tu antigua encarnación me impidió hacerlo"

"si hago esto quiero que sea bajo mis términos. Quiero saberlo todo" dijo acercándose, pero la Sirena apretó su afilada uña contra la garganta de Haruka deteniendo a la senshi de los mares en su camino.

"todo es justo"

"el veneno con el que infecte a tu amor dos mil años atrás solo afecto su corazón. En esta ocasión infecte su alma. Puede morir y renacer pero seguirá siendo mi esclava. Para aprisionar el alma de una persona se requiere tiempo y no pude hacerlo la ultima vez, desafortunadamente me encontraste muy pronto, pero esta vez mi señuelo las engaño y mi disfraz de una antigua novia las dejo a todas desconcertadas. El mes que tu preciada Haruka estuvo lejos de ti engañándote con la famosa Yuki inyecte mi veneno en ella. Cada noche tenia un festín con la energía de su corazón degustando su maravillosa energía. Sabes que esta te ama verdaderamente? No se compara con nada de lo que he probado antes, su energía es tan dulce y me ha dado tanta fuerza. Dos vidas de amor las han reunido Michelle. Dos vidas de amor que tendré. Ya la provee a ella y ahora quiero probar tu energía para ver si la amas tanto como ella te ama a ti"

"y quieres que tome su lugar?" pregunto procesando toda la información en su cabeza. Podría confiar en la Sirena para liberar a Haruka si esta de acuerdo en renunciar a su propia alma? Sabia en su corazón que haría cualquier cosa por Haruka. No le temía a la muerte ya había muerto dos veces por el bien de Haruka.

"si, la emoción de tenerla ya se acabo, quiero tenerte de rodillas a mis pies por la eternidad" la Sirena empujo lejos a Haruka mientras ella se aferraba a su pierna cautivada por la necesidad de estar cerca tocando a la sirena.

"quiero tu palabra. Si acepto liberaras a Haruka y nunca la perseguirás de nuevo" dijo mirando a Haruka mientras la Sirena la seguía empujando ahora usando la punta de su zapato. Michiru miro a Haruka con lagrimas en los ojos cuando susurro "un mundo sin Haruka no vale la pena salvar"

"de acuerdo" respondió mirando a Haruka quien estaba arrodillada en el piso con la mirada perdida en los ojos " tu henshin llámala" Michiru asintió entonces una pluma verde apareció en su mano. "tirala a un costado ya no lo necesitaras." una vez mas Michiru hizo lo que le dijo, solo después de ver entre la pluma y su amante lo arrojo sobre el borde del bote "ahora camina hacia mi"

"libera a Haruka de tu hechizo primero" dijo deteniéndose, sabia que no seguiría adelante con esto hasta que supiera a ciencia cierta que Haruka había sido liberada de su esclavitud.

La Sirena giro hacia Haruka se agacho y agarro la muñeca de Haruka luego la beso en los labios. Mientras se alejaba un brazalete apareció en su muñeca y su mirada vacía desapareció de su rostro "Michiru que esta pasando? En donde estamos?" pregunto mirando a su muñeca jalando las cadenas que la tenia encadenada a la cubierta del barco. Levanto la vista después de oír una risa y vio a la Sirena "tu juro por los dioses si le haces daño…."

"tu no harás nada" interrumpió Michiru caminando hacia la Sirena confundiendo a Haruka que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, un minuto estaba parada frente a Michiru lista para casarse y al siguiente apareció aquí en la cubierta de un bote atrapada frente a un enemigo que debería estar en prisión. Michiru miro a Haruka sus ojos le suplicaban que no hiciera nada para tratar de rescatarla. "Por favor Haruka esta fue mi decisión"

"escúchala querida" comento sonriendo observando a Michiru acercarse. La sirena se lambió los labios en anticipación de probar la energía del corazón de Michiru. Haruka tenia un sabor tan dulce, solo podía imaginar el sabor que tendría la amante de la rubia.

Michiru se detuvo a varios metros de distancia mirando a Haruka que jalaba las cadenas "esto no era parte de nuestro trato, déjala ir" Haruka mientras Michiru hablaba llamo a su space blaster golpeando contra las cadenas pero estas no se rompieron.

"oh, esto es solo un seguro para que ella no haga nada estupido. Ahora ven hacia mi mi mascota" Michiru avanzo a la vez que Haruka seguía golpeando las cadenas gritándole a Michiru que parara. No lo hizo hasta que estaba a un pie de la Sirena. "Neptuno, mi preciosa Neptuno, Michelle te he deseado desde hace dos mil años y ahora eres mía" la Sirena saco sus colmillos enterrándolos profundamente en la carne cerca del corazón de Michiru, la chica grito de dolor mientras que el grito de su amante igualaba el suyo.


	19. con corazon

"Michiru" grito Haruka cayendo de rodillas.

La Sirena estaba drenando la energía de Michiru hasta que la senshi de los mares queso sin vida frente a ella "tan sabrosa como me lo imaginaba" dijo girando hacia Haruka "de verdad te amaba, lastima que ya no este. Soy una mujer de palabra, vete"

Haruka miro su brazo cuando desapareció el brazalete. Llamo a su pluma y se transformo lanzándose contra la Sirena pero Michiru se interpuso bloqueándole el camino provocando que se detuviera "Michiru, muévete por favor…"

"vive para servirme como una vez lo hiciste tu. Su vida fue intercambiada por la tuya. Vete ahora antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo la Sirena acariciando la cabeza de Michiru que no se movía.

"no voy a ceder, has visto el interior de mi corazón deberías saber eso"

"y eso es lo que esperaba" sonrío notando a Pluto parada detrás de Urano "Pluto, ven a recoger a tu líder o se convertirá en esclava también"

"Urano que esta pasando?" pregunto al darse cuenta que Urano estaba libre del hechizo, pero parecía que ahora era Michiru.

"llegue a un acuerdo con Michelle, pero esta parece que no lo quiere honrar" dijo aun acariciando el cabello de Michiru. "llévatela y yo me marchare de esta galaxia"

"no iré a ninguna parte sin Michiru" grito tratando de pasar , pero Michiru se movía para proteger a la Sirena en cada intento. Se detuvo observando a su amante, su ojos se desviaron hacia las marcas rojas en su pecho. Cerro los ojos recordando como se había sentido la mordida y como su corazón le dolía todo el tiempo. Rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron como si se dio cuenta de algo. Se dio la vuelta alejándose de Michiru y la Sirena tomando a Pluto del brazo hacia el bote en el que arribo Michiru.

"Urano no la puedes dejar!" exclamo tratando de soltarse pero Urano la jalo hacia el bote.

"este fue el deseo de Michiru" respondió mientras el bote empezó a alejarse y lejos de los iodos de la Sirena dijo "no lo are. Se en donde esta su corazón. Voy a matarla"

"en donde?" cuestiono Pluto. Nunca antes alguien había sido capaz de encontrar el corazón de la Sirena. Seguramente hubiera recibido una sentencia a muerte no solo por sus crímenes en el sistema sol, si no en otros sistemas también si pudieran matarla, pero sin su corazón negro era imposible.

"no tengo tiempo de explicar. Necesito una del las estrellas de la 5 brujas. Se que las conservaste al igual que los brazaletes que nos esclavizaron a Michiru y a mi a Galaxia"

"están en el plano astral pero Urano no entiendo para que necesitas una? El corazón de la Sirena no late en su pecho, es inútil ya lo tratamos" Pluto recordó haber intentado todo lo que podían pensar para encontrar su corazón la primera vez que fue encarcelada.

"Pluto en este caso tendrás que confiar en mi" Pluto asintió y una estrella negra apareció en su mano. Urano le agradeció tomándola y asegurándola en su mano para regresar al bote lo mas rápido que podía. Miro a Pluto luego corrió la poca distancia del bote saltando hacia la embarcación de la Sirena sin detenerse al caer, siguió corriendo directamente hacia la Sirena. Michiru de nuevo se interpuso bloqueándole el camino pero esta vez no se detuvo y choco contra ella. Cayeron al suelo y Urano se arrodillo frente a ella "perdóname Michiru" dijo colocando la estrella sobre Michiru. La chica empezó a gritar mientras su corazón era sacado de su pecho. La Sirena grito cuando un segundo cristal apareció después del corazón puro de Michiru, el segundo era oscuro paresia negro como el carbón.

Trato de atacar a Urano pero Pluto la bloqueo, empujándola hacia atrás con su báculo del tiempo." dos mil años y la justicia por fin llegara. Debiste dejar las cosas como estaban." dijo peleando para mantener alejada a la Sirena.

"No!" grito cuando Urano devolvió el cristal de Michiru a su pecho después tomo el cristal negro y lo puso en la cubierta antes de llamar a su space blaster. alzo su espada en el aire y luego contra el cristal negro; cuando la espada hizo contacto con el cristal una onda de energía salio del cristal negro destruyendo el barco lanzando a Urano y Neptuno hacia el agua mientras que Pluto instintivamente se tele transporto.

Pluto reapareció en la orilla junto a las internas, Saturno y Tuxedo Kamin. Se quedaron viendo al destello de luz que había sido una vez el barco, cada una de ellas se inclinaron hacia delante esperando que el cielo volviera a la normalidad. Cuando lo hizo el barco había desaparecido no había nada mas que pedazos de el florando en el agua "Haruka, Michiru…." dijo Sailor moon con lagrimas en los ojos, giro hacia Pluto pensando que la mujer tenia las respuestas.

La guardiana del tiempo solo negó con la cabeza , al no tener las respuestas que su princesa buscaba. Una lluvia parecía empezar a caer sobre ellas, pero era obscura y empezó a juntarse cerca de sailor moon. Cuando termino el cristal del corazón negro estaba en el suelo frente a Sailor moon. "el corazón de la Sirena, vi a Urano destruirlo, no puede ser"

"moon sabes que hacer" Tuxedo Kamen dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Sailor moon lo vio y asintió "Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" grito y apunto hacia el negro cristal en el suelo.

El cristal fue bañado por una luz, cuando desapareció una mujer con el cabello plateado apareció con una suave pero dolorosa sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer se acerco hacia Sailor moon pero las cuatro internas le bloquearon el paso. "no funciono la sirena sigue aquí" dijo Minako parada frente a la princesa protectoramente.

"Venus, todavía estoy aquí, pero la Sirena ya no esta gracias a tu amor puro Serenity" la mujer hizo una reverencia "has sanado mi alma y me la has devuelto, siempre estaré en deuda contigo"

"como sabemos que esto no es otro de tus trucos?" pregunto Júpiter con sus manos todavía levantadas lista para atacar.

La mujer cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza, su corazón salio de su pecho ya no era negro ahora era de un color rosado pálido "mi corazón ya no es negro. Ningún truco podría falsificar esto, verdad Pluto?"

"Es verdad"

"quieres decir que ya no tenemos que pelear contra ella?" pregunto Sailor moon mirando a su asesora.

"ya no dañare a tu gente" dijo la mujer, sorprendió a Venus tomando su mano "el amor fluye en todos nosotros en unos mas que en otros. Venus, se que hay mucho amor en tu corazón, rezare para que nunca te abandone, aprende de mis errores, sufrirás en la vida y el amor pero nunca renuncies a el.. Es lo que eres. Confía en mi como una antigua senshi del amor.

"senshi del amor?" pregunto Venus pero la mujer soltó su mano y camino hacia Pluto deteniéndose frente a ella.

"Setsuna creo que todavía me queda mucho por cumplir en mi condena"

"Freyja, tu ya no eres la Sirena. Podemos solicitar una nueva audiencia"

"no ya no soy la Sirena pero aun así yo hice esas horribles cosas" Freyja estiro sus manos "esta es la forma en que debe ser, debo ser castigada por mis pecados"

"entiendo" Pluto agito las monos sobre las de Freyja y un par de esposas aparecieron.

"ella es una senshi?" pregunto Sailor moon al fin entendiendo lo que dijo Pluto. Sabia que habían otras senshi en el universo pero a pesar de su conocimientote de galaxia, la bondad eterna de su corazón no podía imaginar a una senshi convertirse en su enemiga.

"hace mucho tiempo lo era" respondió mientras permanecía parada junto a Pluto con las manos esposadas delante de ella y la cabeza inclinada.

"hay sistemas que son mas viejos que el de nosotros en diferentes galaxias. Freyja era de un sistema en un sector diferente, nos conocimos a través de una cumbre galáctica. Estábamos muy jóvenes entonces, como tu y las demás ahora" Pluto hizo una pausa esperando a que una de las senshis preguntara hace cuanto tiempo fue eso, pero al parecer ya habían renunciado a esa pregunta y ninguna pregunto.

"parece que fue hace tanto tiempo….." dijo Freyja "parece ser otra vida. Supongo que han sido varias en realidad"

"así es. Sin embargo, después de conocernos durante unos trecientos años mas o menos, ella me envío una carta. Esto fue en el momento en que uno de sus ancestros me envío a atender otros asuntos. Era relativamente pacifico en ese momento y aunque el cristal de plata es una luz que llama a todo tipo que busca poder las cosas eran agradables. De todos modos, ella se había enamorado con otro senshi de su sistema. Como han visto con los star Light, es posible para un hombre o uno que cambie genero convertirse en senshi. En el Sistema Midgar sus senshi son lo ultimo" Pluto explico mientras las senshis asistían sobre todo Mercury, que parecía fascinada por la platica de otros sistemas y otras senshis.

Freyja seguía con la cabeza agachada, su rostro parecía triste, todo lo contrario a la Sirena cuyos ojos no tenia nada mas que odio. No, la mujer frente a ella solo con verla se podía decir que estaba muy avergonzada de lo que había echo. "la estructura de mi sistema era muy parecida a esta. Como yo era la senshi del amor mi amante era Porr el dios del trueno. Sus poderes eran muy similares a los tuyos Jupiter al igual que los míos a Venus"

Pluto asintió de acuerdo con la mujer "de todos modos, ella se había enamorado profundamente de el. Pero el era un hombre vanidoso, y solo la engaño. Hasta que ella se entrego a el y luego le dijo que el no quería nada mas con ella, que ya había perdido su uso. Las senshis de su sistema, todos ellos son eternos como yo. Pasaron muchos años antes que escuchada de Freyja, pero cuando lo hice no fue nada bueno. Ella había invadido este sistema y se apodero de Amara de Urano. Que seria dos generaciones atrás de esta era."

"estaba tan herida que me perdí en mi ira y dolor. Quería que todos sintieran mi dolor. Porr fue el primero en caer después su hermano y mi rey Odin" siguió contando con dolor en su voz junto con la vergüenza que sentia desde que fue liberada.

"el consejo galáctico la declaro como una criminal después de esto, pero el sistema Midgar estaba tan lejos que las noticias eran lentas para llegar y se perdieron en el camino. Lo curioso fue que no recibí la noticia hasta que se había apoderado del palacio Miranda varios siglos después. No le puse mucha importancia que ella no estuviera en las cumbres, ni me di cuenta que Midgras no era representado, usualmente no lo era estando tan lejos. Sin embargo, Michelle, Neptuno de aquel tiempo fue en contra de mi consejos y fue capaz de vencerla. Hasta este día no se como fue capaz de enfrentarse a una senshi de clase eterna sola"

"no pude evitarlo mi rabia era tan fuerte que no termino con su muerte o con cada vida que tomaba…." nadie excepto Pluto pudo notar que habían lagrimas formándose en sus ojos " supongo que con cada una mi corazón se hacia mas oscuro"

"ella había destruido su propio sistema, pero al parecer aun no saciaba su sed de sangre; poco después que Michelle me llamo con su mente. La tome bajo custodia, ahora se llamaba así misma la Sirena pero supe quien era en el momento que la vi. Incluso la defendí en el juicio todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar que le paso a mi amiga. Aunque pronto me di cuenta que ya no era ella. Fue sentenciada a muerte, pero no sabíamos en donde estaba su corazón, así que no podíamos hacer mas que encarcelarla" esto impresiono a las demás, a menudo Pluto hablaba del pasado y explicaba cosas pero raramente entraba en detalles, explicando sobre ella o sus relaciones en el pasado. Ni siquiera sabían que Pluto estaba involucrada con Star healer por unos dos mil años y muchas vidas incluyendo esta.

"muchos se convirtieron en huéspedes de mi negro corazón sin siquiera saberlo. Tu Urano fue la única en darse cuenta y liberarme con tu ayuda serenity" dijo Friyja haciendo una profunda reverencia y tan formalmente como pudo "talvez fue porque había sido huésped dos veces, no recuerdo haber colocado en otra persona mas de una vez. Por lo general la mayoría de los huéspedes no sobrevivían…"

"ya vienen por ti" le informo Pluto mirando hacia arriba notando tres luces brillantes dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

"que paso con Haruka-san y Michiru-san están…." pregunto Marte mirando al mar y los escombros en el agua.

"no me preocuparía por ellas. Las dos son bastante resistentes" respondió Pluto mirando hacia el mar al oír una especie de parloteo que venia del mar y vio a un grupo de delfines empujar algo a la orilla.

"Haruka Michiru!" grito Sailorr moon corriendo hacia el agua con las demás detrás de ella. Ayudaron a sacar a la pareja del agua y después de revisarlas, Mercury declaro que solo estaban inconcientes aparte de eso estaban ilesas. Mercury no noto que Michiru tenia su henshin en la mano y si lo hizo no le puso mucha importancia sin saber que Michiru lo tiro al mar, la pluma desapareció antes que alguien la notara.

Mientras se encargaban de las dos externas Pluto y Freiyja se apartaron las tres luces se detuvieron frente a ellas convirtiéndose en los threelights "Pluto" dijo Star Makaer dando un paso hacia Pluto, su largo cabello marrón florando en la brisa del mar y sus manos empuñadas listo para pelear "Star maker todo esta bien, ella ya no es la Sirena"

"como puede ser? Lo tratamos de hacerlo hace muchos años" dijo Star fighter mientra agarraba el brazo de la Sirena y Star Healer le agarro el otro para impedir que fuera a alguna parte, ninguno noto a Star maker parado muy cercano a Pluto o brevemente tomándole la mano.

"purificada por el amor de Serenity" Star fighter la vio "mi corazón fue"

"Taiki que estas haciendo aquí?" susurro Pluto resistiendo el impulso de besarlo.

"recibimos un mensaje del consejo no había nadie mas cerca para ayudar. Trataron de contactarte pero no pudieron. Temíamos que seria demasiado tarde para ayudar, y al parecer así fue solo que no necesitaban nuestra ayuda"

"Pluto podemos escoltarla de regreso si quieres" dijo Star Healer soltando un poco su brazo al darse cuenta de que la mujer que tenían no era la misma que había estado en prisión.

"Pluto me gustaría que nos acompañaras. Tus amigas parecen que necesitan descansar, aunque me alegro que estén bien" dijo Freyja al parecer era la única que notaba la cercanía entre star Maker y Pluto"

"lo are, solo para asegurarme que llegues a salvo y para informarle al consejo que estaré defendiéndote de nuevo"

( mas tarde, templo Hikawa)

La habitación estaba iluminada por una vela que daba suficiente luz para cubrir a la pareja que dormía. Haruka jalo a Michiru acariciándole el cuello presionando un beso, luego respiro profundamente inhalando el aroma de su amante. Como lo hacia casi todas las mañanas, Haruka le dio este tipo de atención a Michiru por varios minutos antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de donde estaban y lo que había sucedido "Michiru" dijo mirando a la chica confirmando que se trataba efectivamente de Michiru.

"Mmmm Haruka vuelve a la cama" murmuro antes que reaccionara y recordar lo sucedido " Haruka! Por Neptuno eres tu!"

"por los dioses Michiru nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así" dijo bañándola de besos recordando el shock de ver a Michiru capturada por la sirena y después al descubrir que fue voluntariamente.

"Haruka….. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti" respondió enterando su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

"nunca quiero hacer algo que me aleje de ti. Te necesito Michiru, mas de lo que puedo explicar" susurro levantando la barbilla de Michiru para besarla.

"me pareció escuchar algo aquí. ¡Oh!" dijo Rei entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta al notar que la sabanas se cayeron y Haruka estaba desnuda. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y Ami ordeno quitárselas. La pareja había estado dormida durante casi tres horas "lo siento pensé que les gustaría comer algo"

"huh?" dijo Haruka dándose cuenta de su desnudez cubriéndose con la sabana, Michiru haciendo lo mismo "gracias Rei-chan, estamos decentes ahora"

Rei dio la vuelta lentamente y luego camino el resto de distancia depositando la bandeja en la mesa. Ambos tomando algo de beber. Michiru tomo un largo trago y luego pregunto "Rei-chan en donde están nuestras ropas?"

"Sabrá Cronos cuantas horas pase cosiendo esas ropas y ustedes dos no perdieron tiempo en destruirlas"

"así de mal?" pregunto Haruka

"veamos, estaban a cuatro pies de una explosión que hundió el barco y luego fueron arrastradas hasta la orilla. Piénsalo Haruka" Setsuna movió la cabeza "pero no debería esperar nada menos de ustedes dos"

"Haruka-san se te cayo esto" dijo Rei sacando el anillo de su tunica entregándoselo a Haruka.

"mi anillo" su memoria del día tenia algunas lagunas " lo hicimos…. Nos casamos?"

"No" Rei empezó a explicar lo que paso, pero Michiru comenzó a sollozar "cuando ustedes estén listos podemos hacer la ceremonia de nuevo"

"ahora" dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka "quiero casarme esta noche. Se necesitara mas que una despreciada senshi del amor para evitar que me case contigo"

"Michiru" Haruka empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida con un beso" no tenemos nada que ponernos"

"creo que tengo un vestido que puedes usar Michiru-chan y Haruka-can estoy segura que Yuichiro te dejara usar algo de el" Rei se puso de pie rápidamente y salio de la sala para conseguir el vestido.


	20. el acto final

este es el ultimo capitulo de las historia gracias por sus comentarios

(templo Hikawa)

"Yuichiro! Deja que Haruka use uno de tus kimonos!" grito Rei

"No!" respondió gritando

"por que no?" pregunto poniendo sus manos en las caderas, las otras se quedaron atrás no querían entrometerse.

"Porque…" hizo una pausa y resoplo " solo porque no!"

"Yuichiro es porque crees que estoy enamorada de ella?" al no recibir respuesta de el gruño "ella se va a casar! Por eso necesita el kimono, para casarse tonto!"

"pero…" empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Rei que se estiro para besarlo en los labios envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de el.

Rei se inclino hacia el y al recuperarse del shock respondió al beso jalándola. Se separaron pero no muy lejos, Rei acaricio su mejilla. "Yuichiro no lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada de ti. Haruka no es mi tipo, tu si" le dio otro beso y un destello de luz apareció luego se escucho una risa junto con el sonido de pies corriendo. Rei miro a Usagi mientras salía de la habitación corriendo con una cámara en la mano "Usagi!" grito y corrió tras la rubia casi tirando a Momoru.

(una hora mas tarde)

"están seguras que quieren una boda al estilo occidental? Se que tu dijiste que querías una boda tradicional Michiru-san" ahora se encontraban en la sala de ceremonias de nuevo. La sala estaba ocupada solo por las otras senshi, Mamoru y los Star Light.

"lo se pero solo quiero terminar con esto y casarme" respondió sujetando la mano de Haruka.

"Michi solo si es lo que tu quieres" comento Haruka levantando la mano para besarla.

"si, antes de que otro youma nos ataque" dijo apretándole la mano "yo me casare contigo hoy aunque me cueste la vida"

"no dejare que eso pase" Haruka miro a Rei "si puedes, y por favor no te detengas, me casare con esta mujer aunque lo tenga que hacer con mi espada en la mano"

Rei embozo una sonrisa y asintió " muy bien, entonces la versión condensada. Ten'ou Haruka tomas a Michiru Kaiou como tu esposa?"

Haruka miro a Michiru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "acepto"

"Kaiou Michiru acepta a Haruka Ten'ou como tu esposa?"

"acepto" respondió apretando la mano de Haruka de nuevo.

"Yuichiro los anillos por favor" Rei voltio hacia el sacerdote a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro mientra el le entregaba los anillos "creo que la pareja a escrito sus propios votos Haruka-san tu primero"

"Michiru sabia desde la primera vez que te vi que te amaba, pero tenia miedo había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentí amor. Hice lo que hago mejor corrí. Nunca espere que fueras capaz de mantener mi mismo paso. Sin importar que tan rápido corría tu estabas ahí negándote a darte por vencida. Me alegra que no lo hicieras, tu me diste la fuerza para dejar de correr y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Aishiteru yo" Haruka deslizo el anillo en la mano de Michiru y la beso "con este anillo te desposo"

Rei le entrego el otro anillo a Michiru quien lo tomo sujetando la mano de Haruka " Haruka eres mi todo, siempre lo he sabido. La primera vez que te vi también supe que te amaba. Y entonces corriste de mi, yo estaba determinada en no dejarte ir. Tu dices que te doy fuerza pero no, tu eres la que me da fuerza. Te necesito como necesito al aire. Nunca hubiera podido hacer las cosas que hemos hecho yo sola. Te necesitaba entonces, te necesito ahora y siempre te necesitare. Aishiteru Haruka" Michiru deslizo el anillo en la mano de Haruka y le beso la palma "con este anillo te desposo"

"ahora las declaro casadas. Ahora puedes…" empezó a decir Rei pero Haruka ya estaba besando a Michiru "besar a la novia"

(media hora mas tarde)

Haruka estaba parada en una pista de baile improvisada vistiendo un kimono negro sujetando a Michiru que tenia un kimono blanco. La pareja dejo de bailar hace mucho tiempo y se quedaron paradas allí besándose olvidándose de las otras personas, solo existían ellas "Haruka" llamo Setsuna dirigiéndose a ellas poniendo sus manos en la cintura al no obtener su atención de inmediato, la consiguió hasta que golpeo a la rubia en el hombro "acaso ustedes dos piensan quedarse en medio de la pista besándose toda la noche?"

"oye Setsuna este es el día de mi boda si quiero estar en la pista de baile besando a mi esposa lo are" dijo Haruka, le gusto como sonaba "mi esposa" al salir de su boca. Hoy ha sido realmente el mejor día de su vida se había casado por fin con el amor de su vida. El amor de tres vidas, se sentía como si el destino se canso de jugar con ellas y finalmente les permitiría vivir felices juntas.

"amor" dijo Michiru estirándose para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Haruka, sabia que disfrutaba demasiado agravar a la senshi del tiempo " Setsuna necesitas algo?"

"gracias Michiru, por lo menos una de ustedes es sensible de lo contrario las dos serian imposibles. Pero si, en realidad tengo un regalo para ustedes. Es especial por lo que no lo quería dejar en la mesa con los otros regalos" Setsuna empezó a caminar, Haruka y Michiru la siguieron al interior hasta llegar a una mesa con una caja de madera. La caja era un poco mas grande que una caja de zapatos, tenia los símbolos de Neptuno y Urano tallada en el.

"que es esto" pregunto Haruka mirando a la extraña caja que parecía extrañamente familiar pero no estaba muy segura de donde la había visto antes.

"ábrela" Setsuna hizo un gesto hacia la caja y dio un paso al costado para darle espacio a la pareja para registrar la caja.

Michiru se acerco a la caja abriéndola mientras Haruka se paro junto a ella mirando hacia dentro. Michiru saco una pila de documentos entregando algunos a Haruka quien empezó a leer en voz alta "Mi querida Michiru te extraño tanto, a pesar de que solo han pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que te vi. Esta es la tercera vez que hemos estado separadas de esta forma. Se que sobreviviré pero aun siento que no lo podré hacer. Eres el aire que respiro, te necesito mas que nada. Te amo Haruka" voltio a otra pagina leyendo de nuevo, esta carta ere mas larga que la anterior "Mi querida Michiru Oh como te extraño y cuanto añoro verte a los ojos una vez mas. Cuando recibí una carta de Mercurio explicando el sistema que ella y Júpiter idearon para podernos escribir, mi corazón se enalteció. Dios Michiru te extraño. Por las noches me acuesto en mi cama con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar la sensación de abrazarte y sentir tus dulces besos. Lamento no haberme despedido correctamente. Pero te aseguro que te di un beso de despedida aunque estuvieras dormida. Yo desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo." dejo de leer a mitad de la carta " yo no escribí esto"

"yo tampoco escribí esto" dijo Michiru, entonces empezó a leer otra nota mas pequeña "Haruka, mi dulce Haruka te amo mas que a nada. Tengo muchos deseos de estar en tus brazos acurrucándome contigo, nunca creí que una semana podría durar tanto tiempo. Sueño con nuestros meses juntas. Cuatro meses del año es demasiado tiempo. Si la reina quería castigarnos por lo que hicimos, encontró la mejor manera. Siete días mas y estaré en tus brazos mi amor" Michiru hojeo las paginas encontrando una escrita en el mismo papel que la nota que Haruka había leído y empezó a leer "Mi querida Haruka, cuando desperté y recordé lo que me paso solo había una imagen en mi mente, esa era que me sostenías en tus brazos mientras susurrabas que me amabas y que todo estaría bien. Pero después me dijeron que habías sido desterrada y tenia prohibido acercarte a mi. Entonces encontré tu anillo en mi dedo y supe que no importaba lo que ellos dijeron, nosotras estaríamos juntas. Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte para ser detenido. Ya ha sobrevivido nuestra muerte. Si, estoy de acuerdo con tigo y la reina. Tu eres mi Amara y yo soy tu Michelle no hay nada mas que pueda explicar nuestro amor. Siempre he creído que estábamos destinadas. Algunos lo llaman amor a primera vista pero para nosotras es mucho mas. Sabia que te amaba desde antes de conocerte. Nunca senti nada por mis pretendientes porque mi corazón estaba esperando por ti. Te amo Haruka. Mi amor es mas grande que todos los granos de arena que hay en la playa mas grande de Neptuno.

Haruka asintió mientras miraba a un cuaderno que sostenía. Paso las paginas viendo fotos de lugares y personas. Se detuvo en un dibujo de una mujer que se parecía a ella en una cama durmiendo con solo una sabana cubriéndola "Michiru tu dibujaste esto?"

Michiru levanto la vista del pequeño lienzo que sostenía y sacudió la cabeza " no, es mi estilo pero no lo dibuje tampoco pinte esto" dijo levantando el lienzo mostrando una foto de Haruka acostada en una cama durmiendo con un pequeño niño acostado sobre un lado de ella y Michiru al otro lado ambos también dormían. "Setsuna de donde provienen estas cosas?"

"son del milenio de plata. Cartas que se escribieron. El libro de dibujo de Michiru y algunas de sus pinturas, también algunas otras pertenencias. Los salve después de la destrucción"

"Setsuna gracias, este es un regalo maravilloso. No es así Michiru?" Haruka puso el cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa y abrazo a Michiru por los hombros besándole la mejilla, no obtuvo respuesta de su esposa hasta que le dio un codazo.

"si lo es, pero Setsuna quien es este chico?" pregunto señalando al niño en la pintura con una mirada interrogante en su rostro.

Setsuna sonrío un poco "el? Ese es tu hijo"

"mi que? Mi hijo? Tuve un hijo?" pregunto el asombro recorrió todo su cuerpo al descubrir que en su vida pasada había sido madre. Las senshis recordaban pedazos de sus vidas pasadas pero había cosas que no sabían. Setsuna dijo que recordarían con el tiempo. Miro a Setsuna que asintió luego miro a su esposa envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella " Haruka tuvimos un hijo"

"era un niño guapo. Michiru estoy segura de que eras una excelente madre para el" dijo besándola en los labios.

"estoy segura de que eras tan buen padre para el como lo eres con Hotaru" beso de nuevo a Haruka y miro a Setsuna " Setsuna cual era su nombre?"

"su nombre es Helios" respondió pensando en el niño que había conocido hace tantos años y en el joven en que se ha convirtió.

"Helios? como Helios? El guardián de la tierra de ilusión?" pregunto Haruka pensando que si el joven era de echo su hijo, si de verdad era su hijo, entonces seria capaz de verlo.

"si Helios el guardián es su hijo, pero en aquel entonces el era el príncipe Helios de Neptuno y Urano" respondió, sabia que tendría que explicarle los detalles a las recién casadas y lo mas probable hacer una visita a la tierra de ilusión.

"como es posible?" pregunto. Michiru aun seguía desconcertada que ella y Haruka tuvieron un hijo en su vida pasada y en la forma en que se convirtió en el guardián de la tierra de los sueños.

"bueno, siéntense y les contare una historia" Setsuna les señalo a unas sillas tomando una para ella, la historia tomaría un poco de tiempo para contar y se preguntaba por donde empezar. Que mejor lugar que el principio?. "una historia de dos jóvenes princesas que se enamoraron antes de conocerse"

(varias horas después, tierra de los sueños)

Pluto entro por las puertas de la ciudad con Michiru y Haruka detrás de ella. Ambas se habían cambiado a ropas mas casuales, pero aun mantenían su cercanía, no se podían alejar de la otra. Vieron a un joven hombre con cabello plateado y un traje del mismo color con una gorra larga acercarse "Señora Pluto, Señora Neptuno Y señora Urano, bienvenidas las he estado esperando" dijo el muchacho inclinándose ante ellas.

"gracias Helios" respondió Setsuna con una reverencia.

"nos has estado esperando?" pregunto Haruka mientras Michiru se aferraba a su brazo sin poder hablar.

"si, y quiero felicitarlas en su unión" Helios estrecho la mano de Haruka.

"Helios" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Michiru tocando su mejilla suavemente.

"madre" dijo tomándole la mano y sujetándola.

"es cierto entonces, fuiste mi hijo?" Michiru hablaba con palabras dispersas.

"no, yo soy tu hijo" dijo "se han reencarnado mientras yo he seguido aquí inmortal pero nuestros lazos de sangre aun permanecen"

"fui una buena madre?" pregunto sujetando su mano.

"tuve a los mejores padres, ambas me querían mucho" Helios señalo a uno de los edificios " por favor entremos podemos hablar allí"

"por que no nos dijiste antes?"

"Pluto me hizo prometer que no les diría nada a ninguna de las dos, dijo que no estaban listas para saber" Helios respondió entrando en el edificio Michiru no dejo de mirarlo con un millón de preguntas corriendo por su mente.


End file.
